Siempre Juntos
by girlonfire91
Summary: Katniss había encontrado a su hombre ideal hacia mucho tiempo y lo veia todos los dias ya que era su jefe. Pero Peeta estaba casadisimo con Delly y ademas tenia una preciosa hija, pero cuando Peeta la invito inesperadamente al cumpleaños de su hija, se dio cuenta de que el matrimonio de Peeta era una farsa. Y cuando Delly lo dejo el acudió a Katniss en busca de ayuda para su hija.
1. Chapter 1

**Este Fic es una adaptación de la historia Siempre Juntos de Kendrick Sharon, los personajes pertenecen a la trilogia de los juegos del hambre de Suzanne Collins**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_JULIO_

–¿Katniss?

–Dime, Peeta.

–Esto... ¿Haces algo el sábado que viene?

Katniss Everdeen era una mujer práctica que normalmente funcionaba casi en piloto automático hasta el mediodía. Pero aquella pregunta bastó para hacer que su mano se detuviese sobre el teléfono. Miró a su jefe muy sorprendida.

Fue tanto el «esto...» como la pregunta en sí misma lo que la hizo erguirse y prestar atención.

Trabajar con un hombre durante seis años quería decir llegar a conocerlo bien. Peeta Mellark podía parecer ausente cuando se concentraba en el trabajo, mostrarse irritable cuando se acercaba una fecha límite, y ser blandísimo con su hija pero... ¿Dudar, él? Eso nunca.

Las palabras eran su negocio, su mercancía. Lo que Peeta no pudiera hacer con palabras es que no merecía la pena. Podía hacerte llorar, reír o salir corriendo a comprar cierta marca de comida para perros... ¡Incluso si no tenías perro!

Ya había llegado a director de la agencia, pero en el fondo de su corazón era un redactor de publicidad.

Y un hombre que jamás dudaba. Katniss se olvidó de la llamada que iba a hacer.

–¿Te importaría repetirme eso que acabas de decir, Peeta?

Peeta observó con atención el lápiz que tenía entre los dedos. Entonces alzó los ojos y sonrió y Katniss se vio asaeteada por unos ojos tan azules que parecían el mar. Azules como el cielo, brillantes e inolvidables.

Pero su mirada estaba ensombrecida por el fruncido ceño.

–He dicho que si haces algo el sábado que viene. Una cosa era segura: no le estaba pidiendo una cita. Aun así Katniss se concedió un instante para disfrutar de aquella fantasía antes de decir:

–No, la verdad es que no. ¿Por qué?

–Porque damos una fiesta.

–¿Dais una fiesta? –repitió ella lentamente.

–Eso es.

–¿Dónde?

–¿Y dónde da fiestas la gente normalmente? En casa, por supuesto.

–Ya, ya te entiendo. Pero no lo entendía. Peeta y su mujer habían organizado antes muchas fiestas y nunca se habían molestado en mandarle una invitación. ¿Por qué este súbito cambio de opinión?

–Y nos hemos preguntado si te gustaría venir. Katniss continuó mirando a Peeta como si buscase pistas en una cara que era demasiado interesante para describirla como meramente bella. Aunque no andaba lejos de serlo...

–¿Yo? –exclamó ella dándose cuenta de que lo había dicho con tono de moderna Cenicienta.

–Sí, tú –confirmó él frunciendo aún más el ceño–. ¡Por Dios, Katniss, jamás te he visto tan atónita! ¿Qué es lo que crees que va a pasar? ¿Que te voy a dar en la cabeza con un mazo y te voy a vender al mejor postor? Interesante fantasía, pensó Katniss. Él se recostó más en la silla. –¿Tanto te ha chocado que te invite?

–No, no me ha chocado. Haría falta algo más que eso, Peeta... Sorprenderme sería una palabra más exacta. Quiero decir que, en todos los años que llevo trabajando contigo...

–¡Por favor, no me recuerdes cuántos son!

–No, no voy a hacerlo. Años que se habían esfumado. La constancia de cuántos eran debería desasosegar a Katniss más que a Peeta, pero ella nunca se permitía parar a pensarlo. Porque si lo hacía tal vez llegase a la conclusión de que su vida era una rutina y que ya era hora de un cambio.

Y no quería cambiar porque, ¿qué persona en su sano juicio iba a renunciar al trabajo perfecto y al jefe perfecto?

–Desde mi primer día en este loco mundo de la publicidad –sonrió ella– y desde el momento en que me sacaste de la oscuridad de la oficina general para nombrarme ayudante personal tuya...

–¿Qué? –le interrumpió él con impaciencia como solía hacerlo cuando consideraba algo poco pertinente–. ¿Qué tiene todo eso que ver con que te invite a una fiesta?

–Pues que nunca me has invitado a ninguna fiesta en tu casa.

–¡Eso es porque una vez me dijiste con bastante convicción que no te gustaba mezclar los negocios con el tiempo libre!

Katniss lo pensó un instante.

–Es verdad... –admitió. Era verdad que lo había dicho, pero no que lo pensase de verdad, claro. No en el fondo. Había sido un truco para sobrevivir al desproporcionado encanto de su jefe. A decir verdad, habría podido pasarse cada tarde felizmente en compañía de su jefe. Y cada almuerzo, y cada desayuno. Para ser brutalmente sincera, cada hora del día. Y solo una cosa la detenía.

Él estaba casado.

Y aunque no lo hubiera estado, tampoco la habría mirado a ella dos veces. A los hombres como Peeta Mellark nunca les atraían las mujeres con muchas curvas. Con una caderas mullidas y unos pechos como dos melones maduros. Les gustaban las mujeres delgadas. Hasta flacas. Mujeres huesudas como un caballo de carreras, mujeres con clase.

Como Delly, la esposa de Peeta.

Delly, que era alta y muy creativa y que tenía las cualidades a que aspiran todas las lectoras de revistas para adolescentes. Delly, que se podía poner un vestido andrajoso de segunda mano y parecer una modelo.

Katniss se obligó a tragarse aquella estúpida emoción, cualquiera que fuese, que le oprimía la garganta y miró a su jefe.

–Y esa fiesta... ¿En beneficio de qué es?

–Le prometimos a Prim que tendría una fiesta de cumpleaños –dijo él lentamente–. Y Delly pensó que estaría bien aumentarla un poco e invitar a algunos adultos. Yo pensé en ti inmediatamente.

–Ah –sonrió una complacida Katniss–, ya veo.

Prim era la hija de Peeta y Katniss la quería muchísimo. Él la llevaba algunas veces a la oficina cuando la niña estaba de vacaciones y Delly muy ocupada. A Prim le gustaba seguir a Katniss por todas partes como un perrillo y Katniss a su vez disfrutaba de su compañía.

–No puedo creer que ya sea su cumpleaños otra vez –le dijo ella–. Cumple once, ¿no?

Él negó con la oscura cabeza.

–Diez –dijo al tiempo que jugueteaba con el lápiz como si fuese un bastón de majorette, igual que hacía siempre que estaba concentrado–. Aunque parece mayor.

–Y además se comporta como si lo fuese –observó Katniss pensativamente al recordar la notable serenidad de Prim–. Es una mujercita muy adulta, y sabe más de fracciones y números naturales de lo que yo sabré jamás.

–Bueno, eso no es mucho –contestó Peeta con un brillo travieso en los negros ojos–, ya que tú eres la persona menos dotada para las matemáticas que conozco...

–¡Si eso quiere decir que no me gusta nada que tenga que ver con los números, es verdad! Katniss continuó observando los juguetones dedos de Peeta. –¿Hay algún problema, Peeta? –Los dedos de él se detuvieron y sus ojos se entrecerraron, aguzando la mirada.

–¿Problemas? –repitió él suspicazmente–. ¿Por qué lo dices?

–Me da la impresión de que estás un poco preocupado esta mañana –contestó ella con sinceridad–. Y en lo que va de semana, para ser sincera.

En realidad había sido así durante todo el mes, para ser brutalmente sincera.

–Me conoces demasiado bien, Katniss –dijo él lentamente, aunque sonó más a acusación que a cumplido.

–Bueno –dijo ella sin hacer caso de la mirada de alerta en sus ojos–, ¿qué es lo que está pasando?

–Varias fechas límite se acercan...

–¡Pues delega! –le dijo ella severamente–. Por Dios, eres el director de la agencia...

–Pero los clientes me quieren a mí.

Ese era el problema. El cliente siempre lo quería a él.

–Puede que el cliente no pueda tenerte –se indignó ella–. Puede que tenga que trabajar con Finnick o con uno de esos niños prodigio de la publicidad a los que les pagas unos estupendos sueldos.

–Ya veremos –dijo él encogiéndose de hombros para volver a lucir una indolente sonrisa–. Entonces, ¿vas a venir, Katniss? A Prim le encantaría verte por allí.

–Sí, gracias. Me encantará ir.

–Estupendo.

–¿A qué hora tengo que ir?

–¿Hacia las seis te va bien? Le prometimos a Prim que la fiesta podría ser un poco tarde. Otra vez aquel plural que le recordaba a Katniss, como si se le pudiese olvidar, que Peeta ya compartía su vida con alguien.

–¿Entonces no va a haber gelatina y helado? –preguntó ella en tono jovial.

–Yo no diría eso. Es más, si te portas bien puede que hasta te toque algo de tarta de chocolate – sonrió él mientras empezaba a hacer dibujitos en una hoja de papel, señal de que daba por terminada la conversación.

–¿Te apetece un café? –le preguntó Katniss poniéndose de pie.

–Buena idea. Ella ya estaba en la puerta cuando él dijo: –Katniss...

Ella se volvió y entonces advirtió las ojeras que él tenía y pensó que le hacía falta dormir una noche entera.

–Dime, Peeta.

–¿Me podrías traer un par de aspirinas con el café? Cuando ponía esos ojos de cachorrillo abandonado Katniss hubiera sido capaz hasta de machacar tiza para hacer las aspirinas ella misma.

–¿Tienes resaca –preguntó ella dulcemente–, o es alguna enfermedad crónica de la que debería tener noticia? Él arrugó la frente.

–Solo te he pedido dos aspirinas, ¡no me esperaba un examen médico completo de ti!

–Sí, jefe –dijo muy dispuesta–. Usted quédese aquí descansando mientras yo voy por ahí haciendo sus recados.

–Gracias –contestó él distraídamente mientras escribía algo y sin reparar en el sarcasmo de la respuesta.

Katniss fue a la cocinita contigua, molió café y encendió la cafetera. Entonces se quedó mirando por la ventana, contemplando los tejados de Londres, mientras esperaba a que el agua hirviese. Reflexionó sobre la suerte que tenía al trabajar justo en el centro, en aquel edificio tan bonito. ¡No le había ido mal para ser una chica que solo tenía unos cuantos certificados de mecanografía!

Al igual que el resto del edificio la cocina había sido diseñada con sumo gusto, como se podía esperar de una agencia de publicidad. Como Peeta le había dicho el día que llegó a Capitols, «La imagen lo es todo en este negocio». Katniss recordó que lo dijo en un tono irónico, como si estuviera un tanto harto y que ella se preguntó entonces si él sería feliz o no.

Rememoró también el día en que se había enterado de que él estaba casado y tenía una hija y cómo le dolió la decepción. Lo cuál le resultó ridículo cuando volvió a pensarlo más tarde. ¿Cómo se le había podido pasar por la cabeza que un hombre que lo tenía todo, como él, iba a mostrar interés en una rellenita huérfana irlandesa como ella?

–¿Qué ha pasado con el café? –se le oyó gruñir entonces–. ¿Es que te has ido a Colombia a recolectarlo?

Katniss sonrió mientras sacaba dos aspirinas de la cajita, llenaba un vaso de agua y se lo llevaba todo. Estaba muy pálido, pensó ella al darle el agua y las pastillas.

–Gracias.

–Peeta, ¿estás enfermo? Él negó con la cabeza.

–Solo es falta de sueño.

–Bueno, pues no frunzas tanto el ceño –le dijo ella con ternura–, que te van a salir arrugas.

Volvió acto seguido a la cocinita en que el aromático café ya humeaba, antes de que él tuviese tiempo de salir con alguna respuesta ingeniosa. Le llevó la bandeja con el café y unas cuantas de sus galletas favoritas. Se había servido a sí misma otra taza y, cuando se sentó a su propia mesa con esta, la voz profunda de él rompió el silencio.

–Katniss...

–Qué, Peeta.

–Oye... ¿Tú cuántos años tienes? –Katniss parpadeó sorprendida. De nuevo había notado cierta poco característica duda en su voz.

–¡Pero si ya lo sabes! La boca de él se curvó en un gesto que recordaba al de un niño obstinado.

–No, no lo sé. No exactamente –insistió él.

–¿Y cuánta exactitud quieres? ¿Quieres que te lo diga al minuto? ¿Es que me vas a hacer la carta astral?

–Qué graciosa...

–¿Pero es que no sabes que es una grosería preguntarle a una dama su edad?

–Es que yo no veo damas –se burló él–, Solo mujeres. La suavidad aterciopelada con que había dicho aquellas palabras tuvo el poco deseable efecto de hacerla sonrojarse. –Katniss –rio él–, te estás sonrojando.

–¡Culpa tuya! –repuso ella.

–Lo he dicho porque te estabas mostrando tan reticente a hablar de tu edad...

–No era reticencia –le contestó–. Era un deseo, perfectamente natural por otra parte, de guardarme algo para mí misma.

–Yo que tú no me esforzaría mucho. Ya te guardas un montón para ti misma –comentó él con cierta ambigüedad antes de tomar un sorbo de café para después mirarla fijamente–. Bueno, ¿me lo vas á decir?

–Tengo veintisiete años... Veintiocho dentro de poco –dijo apartando la mirada–. ¿Por qué lo quieres saber? –Él contestó con un gesto inocente.

–¿Y por qué había de tener una razón?

–Por supuesto que tiene que haber una razón –le respondió–. Llevo seis años trabajando contigo y nunca me lo has preguntado.

–A lo mejor es que te quiero dar una sorpresa...

–¿Quieres decir que mañana vas a llegar a tu hora? –Él rio, pero fue una risa un tanto tensa.

–Tienes razón –admitió él–, últimamente estoy llegando tarde muy a menudo.

Katniss colocó los documentos que tenía sobre el escritorio. No tenía intención de preguntarle por qué. No hacía falta. Los hombres casados que llegaban tarde por la mañana tenían una muy legítima razón para hacerlo: se suponía que se habían entretenido con los encantos femeninos de sus esposas.

–A ver, entonces, ¿de dónde viene ese súbito interés por mi edad? –preguntó ella de nuevo–. ¿No será que has decidido que, por todos estos años de servicio, me merezco un aumento de sueldo? O a lo mejor me lo merezco simplemente por todo lo que te he aguantado. Sin hacer caso de aquella pregunta Peeta tomó un lápiz y, con tres trazos, hizo una estupenda caricatura de un político mujeriego que llevaba toda la semana saliendo en las noticias.

–Es preocupante –dijo tras un minuto– pensar en que ya tienes casi treinta años.

–Muy preocupante –confirmó Katniss–, especialmente cuando lo dices así. Porque no es así. ¿Quién es el desastre en matemáticas ahora? No se si te das cuenta de que me faltan más de dos años para cumplir treinta. Vamos, que no es como si ya estuviera haciendo cola para cobrar la pensión... Además –añadió ella, un tanto a la defensiva, como si aquello la ayudase a conjurar el miedo a una vejez solitaria–, treinta años no son tantos en estos días.

–No, tienes razón. No es mucho –dijo él pensativamente mientras la observaba con aquellos brillantes ojos–. ¿Hay algún hombre en tu vida?

Katniss no podía creerlo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a Peeta? Primero la invitaba a la fiesta de Prim y ahora esto. Jamás había mostrado ningún interés por su vida privada.

–¿Quieres decir... que si salgo con algún chico? –preguntó casi conteniendo la respiración. Peeta esbozó una extraña sonrisa.

–¿Quiere eso decir que sales con chicos y no con hombres?

¡Si él supiera! Pero no lo sabía ni él, ni nadie. Ni siquiera su hermana, aunque Katniss sospechaba que Magde ya

había descubierto su embarazoso secreto. Que había llegado a los veintisiete y solo había tenido un novio. Y además, tampoco había sido tan en serio. Al menos no si se juzgaba la relación por lo que la mayoría de la gente lo hacía: el sexo. Porque en un mundo liberal en el que la experiencia era lo que se valoraba, Katniss Everdeen era aún una anacrónica virgen.

–No, no tengo novio –le dijo esperando que su tono no resultase hostil–. Ya estoy bastante ocupada con las clases de baile y de francés. Y además leo mucho. Mira, ¡no necesito un hombre para justificar mi existencia! –dijo mirándolo con suspicacia–. ¿Y se puede saber por qué de repente te interesa tanto mi vida?

–Por nada –dijo él ingenuamente antes de devorar una galleta.

–No has desayunado hoy, ¿verdad?

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Porque casi te comes los dedos también. Eso me ha dado una pequeña pista... Él sonrió y capturó con la lengua una migaja que le había quedado en un dedo.

–Katniss, eres inteligente, graciosa y muy paciente –dijo antes de hacer una pausa para mirarla–, ¿nunca te has planteado cambiar de trabajo?

Puede que Katniss se sintiese algo insegura en cuanto a su apariencia y a su atractivo para los hombres pero en lo que se refería al trabajo estaba muy segura de sí misma. No se le había pasado por la cabeza ni por un instante que Peeta la estuviese animando a irse. Adoptó entonces una expresión de falso horror antes de responder:

–¿De verdad hace falta que te conteste? ¿Un lunes por la mañana y cuando estás con dolor de cabeza? ¿Qué pasa Peeta, es que tienes miedo de que me vaya y te deje tirado?

–Estoy hablando en serio, Katniss.

–Yo también –dijo mirándolo con los grises ojos de enormes pestañas que, según su madre decía, eran su mejor rasgo–. Me imagino que esto no es la introducción para acabar «dejando que me vaya», o cualquiera que sea el horrible eufemismo que usen estos días para despedirte. ¿O me equivoco?

–¿Despedirte a ti? –dijo él con una sonrisa de incredulidad–. Si te digo la verdad, no me imagino esta oficina sin ti.

Lo cual podía ser un cumplido pero la dejó un tanto preocupada.

–Peeta, ¿a ti te parece que yo he caído en la rutina?

–Por la forma en que lo dices debes de pensar que otros sí lo han hecho. ¿Estás pensando en alguien en particular?

–Sí, en mi hermana. –Peeta arrugó la frente.

–¿En Magde? ¿Magde la modelo?

–Bueno, ahora apenas trabaja como modelo. No desde que está con Thom.

–¿Pero es que ella no está de acuerdo con que trabajes aquí? Katniss se mordisqueó el labio y deseó no haber empezado aquella maldita conversación. La vida era más fácil dejándose llevar sin hacer muchas preguntas.

–Magde piensa que seis años en el mismo trabajo es mucho tiempo.

–Y tiene razón –dijo él lentamente. Ella lo miró alarmada. Puede que se hubiese confundido. Puede que él, en su subconsciente, quisiera que ella se fuese. Peeta percibió el miedo en sus ojos y meneó la cabeza. –A ver, ¿qué se te está pasando por esa preciosa cabecita?

–¡No me hables con esa condescendencia! –le espetó ella–. ¡Y no me mientas!

–¿En qué te estoy mintiendo?

–Yo no soy preciosa.

–Bueno, eso es puramente subjetivo. Y resulta que a mí sí me lo pareces. Mucho –dijo él sonriendo al verla sonrojarse–. De hecho, si me propongo ser objetivo, podría describir esos ojos como dos diamantes engarzados en una piel tan fresca como una rosa después de la lluvia...

–Te estás dejando llevar por la deformación profesional –lo interrumpió ella secamente–. ¿Qué intentas decirme, Peeta? ¿Que como equipo empezamos a agotarnos? ¿Que hay alguna otra que quiere mi puesto y tú prefieres que me vaya?

Peeta suspiró.

–No, no quiero que te vayas a ninguna parte. Por el momento lo único que quiero es resistirme a la tentación de decir lo que pienso sobre la lógica femenina. O, mejor dicho, la falta de ella –añadió algo sombríamente–. Pero sí me interesa que me cuentes cuáles son las objeciones de tu hermana a que trabajes conmigo. Sobre todo porque casi no me conoce. ¡Solo nos hemos visto unas pocas veces! –terminó él con indignación.

–Bueno –dijo ella haciendo un evasivo gesto con los hombros–, ya sabes...

–No, Katniss. No lo sé.

–Dice que...

–Que... –añadió él tratando de animarla a hablar.

No se atrevía a contarle cuáles eran las verdaderas razones de su hermana para animarla a dejar Capitols la empresa de Peeta. A decirle que Magde pensaba que Katniss estaba siendo poco realista malgastando su vida suspirando por un hombre que nunca sería suyo. ¡Excepto que ella no suspiraba ni estaba siendo poco realista!, pensó una desafiante Katniss.

El que le gustase Peeta como hombre y disfrutase trabajando con él no quería decir que estuviese desesperada por llevárselo a la cama.

–Piensa que un cambio de aires me vendría bien.

–A lo mejor merece la pena que te lo pienses –dijo él sin que Katniss se lo esperase.

–¿Quieres decir...?

–No quiero decir nada –le interrumpió él con impaciencia–. Solo que puede que fuese buena idea que te lo pensases si surgen otras ofertas. ¿Otras ofertas? Katniss lo miró, confusa.

–Pero no es probable que eso suceda, ¿no? No estoy haciendo nada por buscar otro trabajo y como soy una ayudante y no una creativa no se puede decir que los cazatalentos vayan a pensar en mí.

–Supongo que tienes razón –contestó él si más–. ¿Tienes mucho trabajo?

–No, no demasiado. Había intentado responder en un tono desenfadado pero le resultaba difícil ahora que él había sembrado la duda en su mente. De alguna manera había pasado en apenas media hora de sentirse segura a insegura respecto a su puesto de trabajo.

–Si no, no estaría aquí cotorreando contigo –añadió ella para terminar.

–Entonces, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de bajar a la tienda a comprarme unas cuantas naranjas?

Ella no se alteró en absoluto. Ya estaba más que acostumbrada a sus extrañas peticiones.

–¿Cuántas quieres?

–Una docena.

–Y, ¿son para comer o para mirarlas?

–Para mirarlas. Necesito inspiración. Hay una campaña para zumo de naranja a punto de ser asignada y Finnick está intentando que nos llevemos nosotros el contrato. O sea que tenemos que dar con la frase perfecta que haga que la gente se precipite a los supermercados a comprar los zumos Jerry. ¿Se te ocurre a ti algo?

Katniss se concentró y frunció el ceño. ¿Qué era lo que más la gustaba del zumo de naranja?

–Todo el mundo que anuncia zumo de naranja se centra en lo dulce que es...

–¿Y?

–Que por qué no hacemos precisamente lo contrario: darle más énfasis a lo refrescante que es.

–¿Alguna idea más concreta?

Katniss hizo un gesto como desentendiéndose.

–Bueno, las posibilidades son infinitas. Puedes decir que te refresca el paladar, qué se yo... Tú eres el de los textos, Peeta.

–Ya... –murmuró él, muy despacio–. Pero puede que tú debieras hacerlo también. ¿Sabes, Katniss? Creo que no estás en el puesto que te corresponde.

–¡Sí que lo estoy! –dijo ella abriendo la pequeña caja fuerte para tomar un billete de diez libras–. El hecho de que tenga una imaginación fértil no quiere decir que quiera ser una creativa.

Él dejó escapar una carcajada.

–En fin, ¿vendrás a la fiesta de Prim el sábado?

–No me la perdería por nada del mundo –confirmó ella con mucha gracia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Se oyó un «clic» al establecerse la conexión.

–¿Sí? –Katniss hizo una pausa antes de preguntar: –¿Eres tú, Magde?

–¡Claro que soy yo! Ya deberías ir conociendo mi voz, soy tu hermana...

–Es que tenías la voz, no sé, rara. –Magde dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

–Es que estoy harta. Thom está otra vez trabajando a todas horas. ¿Y tú qué tal estás?

–Bueno, bien –dijo una dubitativa Katniss–. Peeta me ha invitado a una fiesta en su casa el sábado.

–Vaya, vaya... ¿Y su mujer qué opina de eso? –Katniss contó hasta diez para sí misma.

Quería muchísimo a su hermana pero a veces le daban ganas de... –No tengo ni idea –respondió fríamente–. Pero me imagino que ya se lo habrá consultado a ella antes de invitarme. Y preferiría que no sacases conclusiones, Magde. Yo no puedo competir con ella y además Delly me cae bien.

–Sí, sí, claro.

Katniss decidió que tenía que poner freno a las erróneas ideas de Magde sobre qué tipo de fiesta era aquella.

–Sí, me cae bien –insistió más por obligación que por convicción–. Por lo poco que la conozco. Y, de todas formas, la fiesta es por el cumpleaños de su hija Prim.

–Ah...

–¿Por qué lo dices con ese tono?

–Por nada. Me imagino que porque había pensado que te iba a llevar a alguna fantástica fiesta del mundo de la publicidad.

–Pues no es así. De todas formas, yo nunca voy a esas fiestas.

–O sea, que te han invitado a una fiesta de niños.

–En realidad es una cena, aunque temprano.

–Me impresionas...

–Magde, no seas tan irónica.

–No lo soy. Estoy siendo objetiva. Y protectora.

–¿Cómo que protectora?

–Me parece un tanto preocupante que esa... fiesta sea lo más interesante de tu vida social este mes.

–¡No lo es!

–A ver, ¿qué más has hecho este mes? Incluso Katniss se espantó al oír la respuesta que le dio a su hermana.

–La semana pasada salí a cenar con mis compañeros de la clase de francés...

–¿Había algún hombre?

–¡Había muchos!

–Me refiero a hombres que merezcan la pena –añadió Magde con algo de brusquedad.

–Eso es algo tan subjetivo que no te podría contestar –le contestó una serena Katniss.

–Entonces, si todo te va tan bien, ¿para qué me llamas?

–Porque no tengo nada que ponerme –se quejó Katniss. Hubo un corto silencio. –No creas que quiero que me prestes algo –añadió Katniss enseguida al darse cuenta de que su hermana no sabía qué decir–. No creo que disfrutase mucho tratando de enfundarme una de tus minifaldas elásticas de la talla 38.

–Ya no uso la 38, sino la 40 –dijo Magde con una tristeza en la voz que sonaba a desastre nacional.

–¡Qué horror, querida! –se burló Katniss tras reprimirse para no decir lo primero que le había venido a la mente: que más quisiera ella usar una talla parecida al menos. Jamás había conseguido deshacerse de los kilos que ganó en la adolescencia–. Pero eso no me ayuda a decidir qué me pongo –terminó por decir Katniss.

–Ponte unos vaqueros –le aconsejó Magde–. Siempre te vendrán bien si hay niños en la fiesta.

–¡Vaqueros! Si me pongo unos vaqueros van a ir todos a sacar el traje de safad: parezco un hipopótamo en vaqueros.

–Pues no pienso seguir con la lista de sugerencias para que las rechaces una a una. ¿A ti que te gustaría ponerte? La voz de Katniss se tornó extrañamente dubitativa y apocada.

–¿Crees que iría bien con aquellos pantalones color crema con la blusa a juego que me compré contigo? Aún no los he estrenado.

–Perfecto –dijo Magde enseguida–. El color te realza el negro del pelo y te alegra mucho la cara. Ah, y recógete el pelo un poco con las horquillas de madreperla que te regalé cuando cumpliste veintiún años.

–Muy bien.

–Otra cosa, Katniss.

–Dime... –¡Pórtate bien!

Las palabras de Magde aún resonaban en la mente de Katniss cuando, el sábado por la tarde, se encontró ante la casa de Peeta tratando de hacer acopio de valor para llamar a la puerta. ¡Que se portase bien, había dicho! No creía que la costase mucho seguir aquel consejo. Seguramente no habría en aquella fiesta ningún hombre del que Magde hubiera dicho que «merecía la pena». Y aunque los hubiera tampoco iban a perder un minuto fijándose en ella.

Tragó saliva deseando haberse tomado una copa antes de salir de casa.

Ni siquiera se había molestado en preguntarle a Peeta cuánta gente más iba a ir o quiénes eran. Lo único que deseaba desesperadamente era que no todas las mujeres fuesen del tipo Delly.

Se miró los dedos de los pies que le asomaban de las sandalias de tiras, el calzado más veraniego que tenía y algo absolutamente necesario en una tarde tan calurosa. Aunque el sol ya estaba bastante bajo todavía pegaba fuerte.

Katniss se pasó el dorso de la mano por la frente para secarse el sudor disimuladamente. De repente se sintió observada y se le erizó el vello. Aguzó la vista y contempló la imponente casa de un estilo Victoriano tardío.

¡Alguien la estaba observando, de hecho!

Vio una oscura figura bajo el arco de una de las ventanas del primer piso y supo, incluso a tanta distancia, que se trataba de Peeta. Lo contempló detenidamente, segura en la distancia, y se le ocurrió pensar que su postura reflejaba la complejidad que yacía en su interior. Parecía relajado y alerta a un tiempo.

Observándolo todo. Esperando...

No había manera de que siguiese mirando para arriba sin parecer una completa idiota, o sea que se colocó bien el bolso, agarró con más fuerza el regalo de Prim y cruzó la calle. Subió entonces los escalones que conducían a la puerta principal y llamó.

Le abrió la misma Prim que parecía muy crecida para sus diez años. Llevaba una falda vaquera corta y una camiseta azul con brillos que parecía cara. Era alta para su edad y los zapatos de plataforma que calzaba la hacían parecerlo aún más.

Prim tenía los ojos castaño oscuro de su padre y el mismo color de cabello, aunque el de ella formaba tirabuzones y el de él se ondulaba apenas en la nuca. La esbeltez se la debía enteramente a su madre, igual que la respingona nariz y los bonitos labios rosas.

–¡Feliz cumpleaños, Prim! –le dijo una alegre Katniss tendiéndole el regalo–. ¡Me encanta tu camiseta!

–¡Katniss! –chilló–. ¡Eres la primera que llega! Me alegro tanto de que hayas venido... Fui yo quien le dijo a papá que te invitara.

Katniss trató de que su rostro no la delatase, pero no puedo evitar que el corazón le diese un vuelco. O sea, que había sido idea de Prim y no de él... Esperaba no desentonar demasiado del resto de los invitados.

–Yo también me alegro de estar aquí. Y me halaga mucho que me hayáis invitado –le dijo con sinceridad–. Últimamente no voy a demasiadas fiestas de cumpleaños.

–¿Por qué no? Katniss se encogió de hombros.

–Porque los mayores solo suelen hacer fiestas cuando cumplen veintiún años o cuarenta.

–¡Qué aburrido!

–Sí, muy aburrido –confirmó Katniss en tono serio–. Venga, abre el regalo y dime si te gusta – añadió con ternura–. Si no te gusta podemos cambiarlo.

Prim no necesitó más. Inmediatamente se sentó en el suelo y rasgó el reluciente papel con toda la energía de una niña ilusionada. Dentro había una caja de acuarelas, otra de lápices de colores y un grueso álbum de dibujo. Prim se quedó mirándolo todo.

–¿Te gusta? –le preguntó Katniss nerviosamente–. Pensé que, como se te da tan bien dibujar, igual que a tu padre...

–¡Me encanta! –dijo Prim muy convencida mirándola con los ojos chispeantes–. Me encanta de verdad. Katniss sonrió de oreja a oreja.

–La tarjeta que me mandaste las navidades pasadas estaba tan bien hecha que la he guardado. Eso fue lo que me dio la idea de regalarte estas pinturas. Incluso había pensado en ponerle un marco para colgarla en la pared.

–¿En serio?

–Claro –asintió Katniss–. Tienes mucho talento como dibujante, Prim.

–¿Y papá también tiene talento?

–Desde luego. Tu padre es el mejor.

–Muchas gracias, Katniss –se oyó decir a una voz burlona. Las dos miraron hacia lo alto de la escalera y vieron allí a Peeta contemplándolas, lo cual le hizo preguntarse a Katniss cuánto tiempo llevaría allí. –Me anima mucho oír ese halago, especialmente en boca de la mujer que siempre me está regañando por ser tan desordenado.

–Solo porque si no lo hiciera tus montañas de papeles no me dejarían ni llegar a mi mesa –dijo ella con soltura, aunque se le había acelerado el corazón.

Le resultaba extraño el estar viendo el ambiente en que él vivía. Su relación siempre había transcurrido dentro de la oficina y cuando salían a comer con un cliente en algún elegante restaurante seguían de hecho trabajando. Allí, sin nada que le recordase al trabajo, Katniss se sintió como pez fuera del agua.

Notó cómo se iba azorando, pero esperó que no se notase demasiado y se puso de nuevo en pie con tanta gracia como pudo.

–Tienes una casa impresionante, Peeta.

¿Por qué la estaría mirando así, como si se acabaran de conocer? De repente se sintió insegura y se preguntó qué sería lo que él veía: ¿a su desarreglada ayudante o a una joven bastante presentable?

Los pantalones y la blusa de seda eran de color crema y Magde tenía razón: realzaban la negrura de su cabellera. El diseño era engañosamente simple y le marcaba las curvas suavemente. El tacto de la seda era, además, delicioso sobre la piel desnuda. Y aunque era un traje práctico también resultaba muy femenino. Era el tipo de ropa que jamás hubiera soñado con llevar a la oficina.

¿Sería por eso que los ojos de él parecían salirse de las órbitas?

–Hola, Katniss –dijo él–. Me gusta tu traje.

–Gracias... –sonrió ella algo indecisa.

–Es increíble –murmuró él–. Pareces otra vestida así.

–Pues tú pareces exactamente el mismo –repuso ella al tiempo que se preguntaba qué iban a hacer a partir de ese momento. ¿Y qué hacía Prim allí mirándolos tan tranquilamente? ¿Por qué no les interrumpía como hubiera hecho cualquier niño?

En la oficina Katniss podía esconder sus sentimientos bajo un exceso de actividad, pero allí no había nada tras lo que esconderse del impacto que Peeta como hombre le producía. ¿Acaso él no era consciente de que era un hombre muy deseable?

–¿Dónde está Delly? –preguntó rápidamente.

–Mamá va a llegar tarde –replicó Prim en tono de disgusto–. Otra vez...

–Por desgracia Delly está enredadísima con un trabajo –dijo Peeta.

–Está haciendo el vestuario para la gira de los Connection –le informó Prim tomándole la mano a Katniss tímidamente. A Katniss se le abrieron los ojos como platos.

–¡Los Connection! ¡Vaya! Su último disco era impresionante.

–Pues no te dejes impresionar. Están todos obsesionados consigo mismos y además abusan de sustancias químicas.

–¡Prim! –exclamó un sorprendido Peeta..

–¡Bueno, fuiste tú quien dijo eso de ellos, papá!

–No delante de ti –observó él severamente. El sonido del timbre trajo la salvación y Prim resplandeció de alegría al ver a cinco de sus amigas del colegio a la puerta.

–¡Hemos venido todas en el coche de mi madre! –exclamó una de ellas–. ¡Y Venia te ha comprado la banda sonora de _Mosqueteros!_

–Gracias por estropearme la sorpresa –dijo Venia con un gesto.

–Bueno, no importa: ya soy demasiado mayor para sorpresas –dijo Prim dignamente–. Venga, vamos a la habitación de al lado a escucharla.

–¡Venga!

–¡Y Sally te ha comprado el vídeo de _Mosqueteros¡_

–¡Qué bien!

Las niñas se alejaron gritando de emoción y Katniss se quedó sola en el recibidor con Peeta, un espacio probablemente tan grande como la oficina que compartían pero que de repente parecía claustrofóbicamente pequeño.

–Parecen muy simpáticas –comentó ella deseando no parecer tan incómoda como se sentía–, las amigas de Prim.

–Sí. Ella percibió la rapidísima mirada que él lanzó a su reloj de pulsera.

–¿Te puedo ayudar en algo, Peeta? Él esbozó una sonrisa ligeramente forzada.

–Claro que sí. Puedes venir conmigo a tomar algo al salón. Ella movió la cabeza.

–No, me refería a si puedo ir haciendo los sándwiches o decorando los pasteles...

–Ya, ya sé lo que querías decir pero no, no quiero que hagas nada. Gracias de todas maneras – dijo con una sonrisa más natural esta vez–. Las fiestas de cumpleaños infantiles han cambiado mucho desde nuestros tiempos. Me temo que tu predicción de que no habría ni gelatina ni helados fue muy acertada. ¡Se lo sugerí a Prim e hizo un gesto como si fuese a vomitar! Y entonces me informó de que pedirían que les trajesen unas pizzas –dijo con un gran suspiro–. ¡Las fiestas infantiles ya no son lo que eran!

–No sabría decirte –contestó Katniss sin pensarlo–. Yo nunca tuve fiestas de cumpleaños de pequeña. –Él pareció no creerlo.

–¡Cómo! ¿Nunca?

–Nunca –dijo Katniss con la boca torcida–. ¿Tan terrible te parece?

–Pues bastante raro sí que es. ¿Por qué no?

–Bah, mejor que no te lo cuente.

–¡No me digas lo que es mejor o peor para mí! Y aquí no vas a poder escaparte, Katniss. Ya no estamos en la oficina.

–Ya lo sé.

Porque si hubieran estado en la oficina no estarían hablando así. Suave e íntimamente. Con todas las posesiones de Peeta alrededor, contribuyendo a aquella incómoda sensación de familiaridad...

–¿Por qué no tuviste fiestas de cumpleaños? –Katniss lo miró con censura.

–Eres un hombre muy insistente.

–No tengo más remedio –dijo él contemplándola con atención–, porque nunca me quieres hablar de tu niñez.

–Ya que estamos, tú tampoco –repuso ella–. ¡Y pensaba que a la oficina íbamos a trabajar y no a someternos a sesiones de terapia profunda!

–Tuviste una niñez difícil, ¿no? –le interrogó él con delicadeza.

–A veces –se defendió ella, sin querer que la tuviese lástima–. Mi madre era viuda y se pasó la vida combinando trabajos para poder sacarnos adelante a Magde y a mí. Casi siempre estaba agotada y cada penique hacía falta en casa, o sea que las fiestas no entraban en nuestros planes. Pero a veces mamá nos hacía una tarta, poníamos unas velas y luego nos la comíamos toda entre las tres– dijo antes de hacer una larga pausa–. La última vez que hizo una tarta Magde tenía más o menos la edad de Prim.

–¿Qué paso entonces? –Ella le clavó la vista.

–¿Quieres que te lo cuente todo?

–¿No quieres contármelo? –Katniss dudó un instante.

–Cuando éramos adolescentes mi madre enfermó–dijo llanamente–. Estuvo enferma mucho tiempo. Murió el año pasado.

–Y tú la cuidaste, me imagino. Ella lo miró con sorpresa y luego asintió.

–Sí, la atendí en casa casi hasta el día de su muerte.

–Ya veo –contestó él lentamente–. Eso explica muchas cosas.

–¿Ah, sí? –dijo ella mientras se llevaba la mano a una de las horquillas de madreperla para asegurarse de que seguía en su sitio–. ¿Qué cosas?

–Tu amabilidad. Tu madurez. Y otras cosas, pero tienes razón: esto no es una sesión de terapia – sonrió él–. Vamos a tomar algo. Me parece que te está haciendo falta.

–Buena idea. Pero la verdad es que sus preguntas no la habían incomodado. Casi había sido un alivio poder contarle todo aquello. A veces ocultamos las cosas más tristes y oscuras de nuestra vida y así las heridas jamás se cierran.

Lo siguió hasta uno de los salones. Era una habitación con ventanas de vidrio emplomado que le daban un aire antiguo, aire que el jardín que se veía a través de ellas contribuía a aumentar. La decoración era tan sencilla como la del recibidor donde acababan de estar: suelos de madera, alfombras y algunos muebles cuidadosamente elegidos que no iban a juego y le daban modernidad a la estancia.

Había una botella de champán ya abierta metida en hielo y Peeta la señaló con la mano.

–Estoy preparado, como buen boy scout. ¿Te apetece una copa? Katniss no era del tipo de personas que beben champán helado antes de que caiga el sol pero ¡tampoco le iba a pedir una cerveza!

–Sí, gracias –contestó ella. Él sirvió dos copas y le pasó una a ella, que se acercó entonces a una puerta ventana para ver mejor el jardín. Era lo bastante grande como para requerir pasión y dedicación en su cuidado, pensó.

–¿Quién se ocupa del jardín? –le preguntó–. ¿Tú o Delly?

–No, Delly odia la jardinería –repuso él con una sonrisa–. A ella lo que le gustan son la flores ya cortadas y envueltas en un papel bonito de alguna floristería cara. ¡Le espantan el barro y los insectos!

–¿Y a ti? –dijo ella con curiosidad–. ¿También te espantan el barro y los insectos? Él sonrió. –Todo lo contrario: a mí me gusta sentir la tierra en las manos. Me da mucha satisfacción plantar algo y ver luego como echa raíz y crece. Mi excusa para no ocuparme de él y pagar a otra persona para que lo haga es que el poco tiempo libre que tengo prefiero pasarlo con mi hija.

Se había acercado casi imperceptiblemente a ella y a Katniss le llegó el leve aroma de su colonia, que, misteriosamente, parecía más embriagadora allí al aire libre de lo que le había parecido nunca en la oficina. Debía de haberse duchado poco tiempo antes de que ella llegase porque aún tenía el cabello algo húmedo.

Katniss se estremeció a pesar del calor del sol, que aún era mucho. Empezó a desear que llegase alguien más casi tanto como deseaba que nadie apareciese.

Bebió apresuradamente un sorbo de champán. –Y, ¿va a venir alguien más a la fiesta?

–¿Quieres decir más niñas?

–No, quiero decir más adultos.

–Sólo Delly y quienquiera que sea que se le ocurra traer en el último momento, lo cual deja el campo bastante abierto.

Ella pasó por alto el cáustico tono de aquel comentario.

–¿Abuelos no?

–No. Mis padres murieron, igual que los tuyos. Y los de Delly están divorciados: a su padre no lo ve nunca y su madre vive en Australia.

–¿Y qué hay de los padrinos? –dijo al tiempo que reparaba en la tensión que se dibujaba en el rostro de él–. Lo siento, no quería entrometerme... Él negó con la cabeza.

–No importa. Es normal que preguntes. La verdad es que no bautizamos a Prim. A Delly le horrorizan las religiones institucionalizadas –dijo deteniéndose para dar un sorbo de champán–. Evidentemente, tú no estás de acuerdo.

–Lo que yo opine importa poco –dijo ella con franqueza y sonriendo al alzar la copa–. Pero me honra mucho ser la única adulta invitada.

Se produjo un silencio.

–¿Y si te dijese que te he traído aquí con falsas excusas? Katniss sintió que el corazón le latía tan fuerte que parecía golpearle las costillas cuando sus más locas fantasías se desmandaron.

–¿A qué te refieres? –consiguió decir.

–A que Delly a veces se sumerge demasiado en el trabajo, se lo toma muy en serio y se le pasa el tiempo sin darse cuenta. Ya sabes... Katniss lo comprendió todo súbitamente.

–Y tú necesitabas a alguien con quien pudieses contar para recoger restos de pizza del suelo... Alguien, es más, que no se hiciese falsas ilusiones. Porque habría habido docenas de mujeres encantadas de ponerse en el lugar de Delly por una tarde y ocuparse de una fiesta infantil.

–Alguien con las dotes de organización necesarias para coordinar un juego de estatuas musicales, más bien. –Katniss reprimió una sonrisa.

–Tengo la impresión de que las niñas de diez años encuentran este tipo de juegos demasiado infantiles.

–¿Tú crees?

–Sí. Peeta había palidecido.

–Entonces, ¿qué se te ocurre que hagamos con ellas en las próximas tres horas? No se me ocurrió contratar a un payaso o algo así... Ella sonrió.

–¡No te asustes! Ahora mismo están escuchando un disco y, a esa edad, tienen la capacidad de escuchar el mismo varias horas seguidas. Después seguramente querrán ver el vídeo mientras se comen las pizzas. Y preferirán que los adultos nos mantengamos lo más alejados posible, la verdad es que son bastante fáciles de complacer.

–¿No serás una madre en secreto por casualidad, no? –se burló él–. ¿No tendrás una ristra de niños escondidos en casa?

–No.

Era una imagen que le resultaba poco creíble. Y no porque le costase imaginarse a sí misma en el papel de madre, sino porque tenía muchas dificultades al tratar de imaginarse quién sería el padre.

–Pero crié a mi hermana cuando mi madre enfermó–terminó por decir ella.

–Y ahora que Magde ha dejado el nido ya no tienes a nadie a quien cuidar –dijo él suavemente.

–¡No me hace falta estar cuidando siempre de alguien!

–Sí, sí te hace falta. Tú has nacido para cuidar a los demás, Katniss –dijo él dulcemente. Y parecía estar a punto de añadir algo cuando oyeron el ruido de la llave en la cerradura y a continuación un murmullo de voces y risas apagadas. Más silencio. Susurros. Más risas. –Debe de ser Delly –dijo Peeta con cierta brusquedad al tiempo que su mujer entraba en el salón seguida de cuatro hombres vestidos con cierta extravagancia. Son músicos, pensó Katniss inmediatamente.

–Hola, cariño –dijo Delly con soltura y sonriendo al lanzarle un beso a Peeta–. ¿Quién es? –dijo aguzando la vista para mirar a Katniss–. Ah, eres tú: la imprescindible ayudante. Hola, Katniss –dijo entonces con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Delly era muy vistosa.

No era solo que fuese alta y delgada y tuviese una melena larga y rizada. O una sonrisa deslumbrante. Aunque no sonriese mucho... Al menos no las veces que Katniss la había visto. Pero su atractivo no residía solo en su cuerpo, tenía esa indefinible cualidad llamada estilo que no se podía comprar con dinero.

Ese día llevaba unos pantalones ajustados de terciopelo verde y un bolero a juego que apenas le cubría los pequeños pechos. Tenía el ombligo al descubierto y el abdomen lucía un bonito color tostado. Katniss se preguntó si a Peeta no le importaría que su mujer anduviese por ahí vestida así, como una adolescente.

Volvió a mirar a los cuatro hombres cuyos largos cabellos y palidez mortal los delataban como estrellas del rock y, aunque no era mitómana apenas, se quedó sin respiración al reconocer a Gale Hawthorne, el cantante de Connection. Tenía los oscuros ojos semicerrados mientras apuraba una botella de cerveza.

Katniss lo miró fascinada pensando en que tenía un desprecio total por lo convencional que solo la gente realmente famosa podía permitirse.

Él sintió que Katniss lo observaba y sus ojos se abrieron algo más. En aquel momento ella comprendió por qué mujeres de todo el mundo enloquecían cuando cantaba.

No es que fuese lo suficientemente alto para describirlo como una belleza convencional. Tenía las caderas de un adolescente y los hombros de un hombre y el cabello le caía, revuelto, alrededor de la cara y sobre los hombros. Pero poseía una especie de belleza salvaje con aquella piel demasiado blanca y aquellos ojos verdes y se podía percibir la pasión que se ocultaba en su interior. No le sorprendía que la gente se enamorase de él, pensó ella.

Gale se volvió hacia Delly.

–¿Quieres que toquemos algo para la niña, cielo? Tenemos los instrumentos ahí fuera en la camioneta.

–¿De verdad? ¡Fantástico! –dijo Delly mirando a Peeta muy emocionada–. ¿Qué dices, Peeta? Katniss conocía a Peeta lo suficiente como para saber cuando estaba enfadado. Y en ese momento estaba furioso.

–No me parece que sea el mejor momento para un concierto improvisado de los Connection – contestó él represivamente.

–¿Ah, sí? –dijo Gale Hawthorne mirándolo con mala cara como un niño pedante.

El año anterior habían llegado a lo más alto de las listas en Estados Unidos y no estaba

acostumbrado a que rechazasen sus ofertas de tocar gratis. –¿Me podrías decir entonces cuándo es buen momento, tío? –añadió Gale.

Delly le puso la mano en el hombro a Peeta y Katniss notó cómo este se ponía más tenso.

–Peeta –dijo Delly con suavidad–, es un gran honor que Gale y los chicos toquen para nosotros. ¡Piensa en la ilusión que le va a hacer a Prim! Será un cumpleaños que no olvidará jamás.

–Quieres decir que tú no lo olvidarás jamás –corrigió Peeta antes de dejar escapar un cansado suspiro al ver a su mujer abrir la boca para objetar algo–. Muy bien. Pregúntale a Prim.

A Prim y sus amigas les hizo mucha ilusión y ni siquiera intentaron fingir que no estaban impresionadas.

–Gale –chillaron excitadísimas al verlo–, ¿puedes tocar _Espacio en mi corazón!_

La adulación era, evidentemente, lo que más le gustaba al cantante. Apartó los labios de otra botella, ya vacía, y sonrío por primera vez. Katniss se sorprendió pensando que si ella tuviese tanto dinero como él y una dentadura como esa se pagaría un buen ortodoncista tan pronto como pudiera.

–Claro, lo que quieras. ¿Chicos, os importa ir a por los instrumentos? –balbució entonces.

Pero el resto del grupo estaba ya muy ocupado abriendo botellas de champán. Estaban cansados por la gira y la falta de sueño y no tenían intención de hacer nada que no fuese emborracharse en aquella calurosísima tarde.

–Déjanos descansar, Gale. Hace demasiado calor, tío. ¿Por qué no cantas algo tú solo con la guitarra? –le sugirió el más moreno, que llevaba los hombros tatuados y un brillante engarzado en la lengua.

Era una pena, pensó Katniss al tiempo que Gale empezaba a cantar, que hubiera bebido tanto. A la voz le faltaba expresión y la letra de la canción casi no se entendía.

Y hacia la mitad de la canción que tanto éxito había tenido se le olvidó la letra.

A sus pies tenía un círculo de niñas que lo miraban muy confusas.

–No se parece en nada al disco –susurró una. Katniss no sabía de quién compadecerse más: de Prim, de Peeta o de Gale Hawthorne.

–Creo que deberíamos llamar ya para pedir la pizza–sugirió Peeta con impaciencia cuando la canción llegaba a su fin.

Delly lo atravesó con la mirada.

–No seas tan grosero, Peeta. Me parece que Gale no ha terminado de tocar aún.

La expresión de Peeta permaneció serena. Miró a las niñas y dijo:

–A ver, ¿qué preferís? ¿Pizza o más música?

Ellas se lanzaron unas a otras miradas de conspiración.

–¡Pizza! –gritaron al unísono. Delly acercó la boca a la oreja de su marido. Habló muy bajito, pero Katniss la oyó de todas formas.

–¡Eres un malnacido! Jamás te perdonaré esto, Peeta.

Prim también lo oyó. Y le temblaron los labios.

–¿Por qué no me enseñas lo que te han regalado los demás mientras esperamos a que llegue la pizza, Prim?–preguntó Katniss con alegría.

De repente, se moría de ganas de irse a casa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Tras la fiesta de Prim pasaron varios días antes de que Katniss volviese a ser la alegre chica que normalmente era. Las semillas del descontento habían caído en un suelo excepcionalmente fértil. Katniss se sorprendió a sí misma preguntándose por qué Delly Mellark no se daba cuenta de lo afortunada que era al tener una preciosa hija y un estupendo marido, en vez de comportarse como una niña mimada.

Si por Delly hubiera sido, la fiesta se habría ido apagando como una bengala húmeda.

El desastroso solo de Gale había producido malas caras. Y no solo por parte de Delly, sino por la de Gale también. Katniss lo había oído quejarse de Peeta, al cual acusaba de transmitirle las «malas vibraciones» que habían hecho que olvidase la letra de una canción que él mismo había escrito. Esto había llevado a todo tipo de cruces de malas miradas en el salón.

–¡Es culpa tuya! –acusó Delly a Peeta–. ¡Has arruinado el flujo creativo de Gale! Lo que te pasa es que no puedes soportar que otra persona sea el centro de atención.

–¿Otra persona que no sea Prim? –preguntó él con serenidad–. ¿En el día de su cumpleaños?

Katniss miró de reojo a Peeta. Jamás lo había visto tan enfadado aunque lo disimulaba bastante bien. Pero Katniss era una experta en leer las expresiones de Peeta, ¡lo había visto en tantas ocasiones diferentes!

Empezó a sentirse incómoda con el ambiente que reinaba allí. Se suponía que era una fiesta infantil, no un funeral... Los Connection habían empezado a beber vino tinto y ella casi no se atrevía a pensar en lo borrachos que estarían dentro de nada si no comían algo pronto. Casi se le saltaron las lágrimas de alegría al oír acercarse la moto del repartidor.

–¡Eso debe de ser nuestra pizza! –dijo con alegría y vio a Prim animarse–. ¡Vamos! Me muero de hambre.

–Sí –dijo Delly levantando las cejas y mirando a Gale–, no me extraña. Gale dejó escapar una risa despectiva.

–Claro, hace falta mucho combustible para un camión grande, ¿verdad, cielo? Peeta entrecerró los ojos.

–Me parece que deberías...

–¡Peeta! –se oyó la voz de Katniss desde el otro lado del salón–. ¡Déjalo! –le rogó–. No importa lo que la gente diga de mí, de verdad.

Pero Peeta negó con la cabeza y, en un tono de total determinación contestó:

–Sí, sí importa –la contradijo obstinadamente–. No pienso quedarme aquí y ver cómo te insultan sin hacer nada, Katniss.

–Mira, estoy segura de que Gale no quería ofenderme –dijo Katniss dirigiéndole a la estrella una mirada tan comprensiva que este se avergonzó–. ¿Verdad?

–No... No –masculló Gale buscando al tiempo un cigarro en los bolsillos de la chaqueta–, claro que no.

–Lo que quiero decir es que es verdad que tengo un apetito de chica sana –afirmó Katniss al tiempo que se miraba el cuerpo con cierta pena–. Pero eso lo puede ver cualquiera...

–¿Sana? –preguntó Delly con acritud–. Pues tener más del diez por ciento del peso corporal en grasa no es exactamente lo que yo llamaría sano.

–¿Y me imagino que sustituir las comidas por cigarrillos y café solo sí es sano, no? –preguntó un desafiante Peeta.

La actitud de Delly cambió por completo entonces. Quizá intuyese que mostrar tal agresividad no la llevaría a ninguna parte. Fuese lo que fuese, todo su ser se transformó y se convirtió en esposa modelo en uno.

–Pero si he dejado de fumar, Peeta –dijo en un cálido tono–. Ya lo sabes.

–¿De verdad? En ese caso no creo que te importe que tirase el cartón que me encontré escondido en el armarito bajo las escaleras –preguntó él en tono inocente.

La boca de Delly se cerró en una fina línea que casi resultaba fea.

–¡Por Dios! ¡Es que tienes que estar tan obsesionado con controlarme! –le atajó ella–. ¡Vas por ahí espiándome!

Él no reaccionó.

–Bueno, parece que nos estamos poniendo un poco nerviosos –observó con calma–. ¿Por qué no comemos algo todos juntos?

–¡Dijiste que podríamos cenar fuera si hacía buen tiempo! –exclamó Prim poniéndose en pie. Peeta le sonrió.

–Por supuesto, ¿por qué no vais las chicas y tú a buscar unas mantas para ponerlas en la hierba?

Prim y sus amigas parecieron contentas de tener algo que hacer que las alejase del descontento general sembrado por los adultos. Katniss ayudó entonces a Peeta a sacar las cajas que contenían la pizza caliente mientras Delly y los músicos se ocupaban de las bebidas.

–Mamá, ¡que no se te olviden los refrescos! Todavía no tenemos edad para beber vino...

Katniss pensó en qué grupo tan extraño formaba toda aquella gente sentada bajo un castaño y ahuyentando de cuando en cuando a alguna avispa que atacaba la pizza. Las niñas, Peeta y casi todos los músicos comían con avidez y Katniss se limitó a un par de deliciosas porciones, tras lo cual se chupó los dedos. Gale seguía bebiendo cerveza y mirando intensamente a Delly mientras esta no comía nada.

Una vez saciada el hambre las niñas empezaron a ponerse inquietas de nuevo.

–¿Qué hacemos, Katniss? –preguntó Prim. Katniss se lo esperaba.

–¿Por qué no vais a buscar siete hojas distintas cada una? Le voy a dar un premio a la que me traiga la más interesante. ¡Pero no toméis ninguna de las plantas que ya tengan pocas hojas, eh!

–Yo voy a mirar al lado del invernadero... –gritó Prim. Se quitó aquellos incómodos zapatos y empezó a correr descalza por la hierba comportándose, por primera vez, como una niña de su edad y no una versión reducida de una mujer adulta.

Katniss dio una excusa enseguida y se alejó para explorar el jardín vallado, aliviada de poder escapar de aquel mal ambiente. Se detuvo junto a un reloj de sol y siguió con la yema del dedo el trazado de la circunferencia.

Estaba intentado ver cuan exacto era cuando una sombra se proyectó sobre el reloj. Volvió el rostro y vio a Peeta allí, estudiándola, con un aspecto sombrío y apesadumbrado.

Se miraron sin cruzar palabra. –Venga –dijo él con la voz rota–, dímelo ya.

–¿Que te diga qué?

–Lo que estás pensando. ¿O es que tienes miedo de que me haga daño?

–No creo que la verdad vaya a hacerte daño –dijo ella muy despacio–. Estaba pensando en el calor que hace, si quieres saberlo, y antes de eso... Él estaba muy quieto.

–Dime.

–Antes de eso estaba pensando en cómo podías aguantar que Delly trajese a ese grupo a la fiesta de cumpleaños de tu hija –dijo encogiéndose de hombros a continuación–. Pero me imagino que ella podría decir lo mismo de mí.

–La diferencia es que tú eres una estupenda aportación a una fiesta y Gale y los otros son una panda de imbéciles engreídos. Pero probablemente esa será la justificación que ella me dé – confirmó él.

Katniss lo miró atónita. –Hablas como si se tratase de una guerra, Peeta.

–No –dijo él en tono de escepticismo y con una amarga risa–, es solo un matrimonio. La desilusión en su voz era enorme.

–Pero, si las cosas son así...

–¿Qué, Katniss? Tenemos una hija, no lo olvides.

–Ya lo sé. Y para los niños los padres significaban estabilidad. Había leído una vez que un hijo muy a menudo era el eslabón que mantenía a una pareja unida. ¿Sería ese el caso? Él seguía con la vista fija en ella.

–Katniss... –empezó a decir–. Respecto a Delly y Gale...

–Ya sé lo que vas a decir, Peeta, y no tiene ninguna importancia.

–¿Cómo vas a saber lo que iba a decir?

Ella se apartó un mechón de cabello de la mejilla. –¿Que sientes que me ofendiesen con esos comentarios sobre mi peso?

–Sí, eso también –dijo él secamente–. Ha sido una auténtica grosería.

–No te apures. Estoy acostumbrada.

–¿Sí?

–Claro. La gente hace comentarios muy a menudo. A veces me dicen cosas que me halagan, como que a Botero le hubiera encantado pintarme o que las mujeres flacas no tienen la piel tan bonita como la mía.

–Ya que lo mencionas, es verdad que tienes una piel preciosa. Katniss sonrió.

–¿Lo ves?

–¿Pero qué le hace pensar a la gente que tiene derecho a decirte cosas así?

–Es porque estoy lo suficientemente gorda como para clasificarme como obesa, y todos piensan que no me importa...

–O sea, que sí te importa. –Ella lo miró fijamente.

–¿Tú qué crees?

–Creo que deberías llevar ese color con más frecuencia –dijo él inesperadamente–. Hace que tu pelo luzca mucho.

–¡Eso es justo lo que dijo mi hermana! –exclamó ella mirándolo con cierta suspicacia luego–. A menos que lo digas para hacerme sentir mejor...

–No tengo la costumbre de mentir.

–No, ya lo sé. Lo miró con franqueza. –Peeta, ¿no es insoportable vivir en este caos?

–Lo que has visto hoy no es un día normal en esta casa, Katniss. Las cosas han cambiado bastante desde que Gale Hawthorne apareció –dijo él con cautela–. Y por primera vez en mi vida creo que esperar es lo más sabio.

Ella intuyó que él no quería hablar más del tema y no hizo más preguntas.

Esa noche, después de que Peeta la llevase a casa en su deportivo verde, Katniss no conseguía tranquilizarse. Vagó por el pequeño piso ahuecando cojines y recolocando las flores que había comprado esa misma mañana.

Era meticulosa con su piso. Pero es que era algo más que un piso. Era su nido, su refugio y había trabajado mucho para conseguirlo. Cuando su madre cayó enferma había tenido que crecer rápido y convencer a los de servicios sociales de que estaba capacitada para cuidar de su hermana.

Había aprendido a escribir a máquina en el colegio y empezó a hacer trabajos temporales, que se pagaban bien, hasta que encontró su lugar en Capitols y conoció al que sería su jefe, Peeta. Trabajar con Peeta le había dado una seguridad que jamás había tenido antes. Seguridad emocional y económica.

Puso la tetera al fuego para hacer té y reflexionó sobre la velada. Estaba claro que Peeta no tenía la idílica vida familiar que ella había pensado. ¿Pero acaso no era así la vida? Siempre pensabas que los demás eran más felices y hacían cosas más interesantes que tú.

Tomó a sorbos el té y recordó los comentarios de Delly sobre ella. Los que hizo sobre su peso habían sido crueles pero verdad y Katniss se preguntó si no iría camino de convertirse en objeto de desprecio. Una reflexiva pero poco atractiva mujer que se acercaba a los treinta y a quien le esperaba un futuro vacío.

Su hermana se había ido a vivir con Thom y parecía absolutamente feliz. Como consecuencia Katniss ya no veía mucho a Magde. Quizá era hora de buscar un hombre para sí misma, aunque no parecía que las clases de francés fuesen el lugar indicado. Al menos eso le decían las experiencias pasadas.

Se desmaquilló y dio una larga ducha. Entonces colgó con cuidado el conjunto color crema en una percha para que se le quitasen las arrugas. Se metió en la cama con la taza de té y una revista que había comprado en el metro esa mañana pero, por una vez, los títulos de los artículos no le llamaron la atención.

Estaba atrapada por la rutina, de eso no cabía duda. Quizá debiera hacer lo que muchas otras solteras de veintisiete años hacían e ir a una agencia matrimonial...

Peeta estaba de un humor de perros. Eso estuvo claro en cuanto entró corriendo a las diez de la mañana.

Katniss levantó la vista del montón de cartas que estaba abriendo y leyendo. Él echó una mirada a la pila de sobres y puso mala cara.

–¿Cartas de mis admiradores, quizá? –gruñó. Desde que apareció en un programa de televisión hablando sobre lo estupendo que era trabajar en publicidad no hacía más que recibir peticiones de entrevista y consejo de aspirantes a reyes de la publicidad.

–Más o menos –anunció ella–. A lo mejor deberías escribir un libro titulado _Hágase rico sin trabajar,_¡estoy segura que se vendería mucho!

–Lo pensaré –dijo él– en los ratos libres que me queden entre llevar a mi hija al colegio e ir a buscarla, intentar encontrar a otra limpiadora para casa, tratar de escribir un buen discurso para la ceremonia de los premios anuales de publicidad... ¡además de trabajar aquí bastantes horas al día!

–Me parece que hoy vienes de muy mal humor –observó ella con sorpresa.

–¡Mal humor! –exclamó él–. ¿Y por qué iba yo a estar de mal humor? –dijo recostándose en la silla y bostezando–. Estoy agotado, Katniss.

Katniss tomó un imaginario violín y comenzó a tocar.

–Pobre Peeta –cantó suavemente–, mi agotado jefe. Mientras el resto de país duerme la siesta, él no tiene ni un día de fiesta...

–Muy graciosa –dijo él con una sonrisa asomándole a los labios–. Ahora en serio: no estaba mal teniendo en cuenta que lo has improvisado. Quizá debiera dejarte a ti escribir los textos, ya que tienes tanto talento escondido –balbució al tiempo que empezaba a bostezar de nuevo–. Y además tengo que cortarme el pelo. ¿Qué tengo en la agenda para mañana?

–Reuniones, reuniones y más reuniones –le dijo ella en tono de disculpa–. Y por la tarde...

–Déjame adivinarlo: más reuniones.

–Me temo que sí. Katniss tomó unos cuantos periódicos y los acercó a la mesa de Peeta pensando que verdaderamente tenía cara de cansancio. No parecía Peeta.

–¿Y por qué tienes que llevar a Prim al colegio? –preguntó entonces–. Creía que eso lo hacía Delly.

–Y lo hace normalmente. Pero últimamente no, a menos que no quede más remedio. Está muy ocupada haciendo el vestuario de la próxima gira de los Connection y, por supuesto, a Gale Hawthorne nada le parece bien.

–Ya... –dijo Katniss sintiéndose algo desasosegada por el tono de su voz pero sin saber por qué–. ¿Es una gira muy larga?

Su risa sonó hueca y triste.

–Tienen conciertos en todo el mundo y Gale se está gastando una fortuna en la puesta en escena. Me parece que todos esos efectos especiales intentan ocultar el hecho de que el último disco no se está vendiendo demasiado.

–¿Y Delly tiene que ir con ellos?

–Una cosa es deber y otra querer –explicó él con calma–. Ella dice que sí, que la ropa se gasta y se estropea y tiene que estar allí para reponerla. Como ya le dije a ella, si Gale no hiciese esas tonterías que hace en el escenario quizá no le hiciese falta tanta ropa nueva. Delly volvió ayer de madrugada...

–¿Y no te importa? –preguntó Katniss casi sin aliento antes de pararse a pensar lo que decía.

Él la miró con las cejas alzadas y ella se dio cuenta de que había ido demasiado lejos. Puede que él se arrepintiese de haber expuesto así su matrimonio durante la fiesta.

En aquel momento era obvio que intentaba ser diplomático sobre el comportamiento de su mujer, pensó Katniss. Y leal.

–Soy un hombre independiente que está bastante a gusto en su propia compañía –afirmó él–. Pero hoy es la función de fin de curso de Prim y Delly le ha prometido que llegará a tiempo de verla actuar.

–¡Ah!

Katniss se tragó la indignación. Era muy fácil criticar a Delly como madre y sobrevalorar a Peeta como padre. Estaba claro que ella estaba del lado de Peeta. Pero las cosas nunca eran así de sencillas, nunca eran blancas o negras. Especialmente las relaciones sentimentales. Incluso su hermana y Thom, que se querían con locura, tenían sus altibajos.

–A todo esto, ¿por qué buscas una señora de la limpieza nueva?

–Porque Sae se ha ido.

–¿En serio?

–Muy en serio. El saxofonista de los Connection la ofendió. El del diamante en la lengua, ¿te acuerdas de él?

–Era bastante difícil de olvidar –dijo ella secamente–. ¿Cómo es que Sae se enfadó? A ver si lo adivino: ¿por las manchas de cerveza en la alfombra?

–No exactamente –repuso un disgustado Peeta–. Aunque después de irte tú siguió bebiendo como si se acercase el juicio final. Al final de la noche, como estaba bastante borracho, se quedó dormido en el sofá...

La voz de Peeta empezó a debilitarse y él tenía aspecto de sentir haber empezado la conversación. Katniss hizo un gesto como para quitarle importancia.

–¿Y qué problema hay con eso? Es un poco inmaduro por su parte, pero tampoco es un crimen.

–Excepto que estaba desnudo. –Katniss dejó ver una inocente sonrisa.

–Pero Sae tiene hijos, ¿no?

–¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

–Pues que probablemente no era la primera vez que veía un hombre desnudo.

–Sí, probablemente, pero en este caso... –Katniss arrugó la frente.

–¿En este caso qué? –Peeta negó con la cabeza.

–Da igual.

–No da igual, Peeta. No puedes empezar a hablar de un tema y luego dejarlo colgando.

–No. Pero para sorpresa de Katniss él rompió a reír.

–¿Qué he dicho ahora que sea tan gracioso? –preguntó ella.

–Nada, solo ha sido una mala elección de términos. Eso es todo –añadió–. Mira, si no te importa, vamos a dejar el tema.

–¡Cuéntamelo! –Él suspiró.

–Claro que había visto un hombre desnudo antes –explicó él rápidamente–. Pero en este caso, como era por la mañana... La miró esperando ver en su rostro la avergonzada expresión de haber comprendido, pero no vio más que confusión.

–¿Y? –lo animó a seguir ella. Peeta frunció aún más el ceño.

–Pues que estaba excitado.

–Estaba... excitado –repitió ella lentamente.

–Sí, era por la mañana te he dicho. Y en vez de cubrirse, como hubiera hecho cualquiera, parece ser que miró hacia abajo, sonrió a Sae y le dijo que si le apetecía probar aquello.

El significado de aquellas palabras se hizo más claro en la mente de Katniss y se sonrojó como nunca. El apuro era mayor por la forma en que Peeta la miraba, como fuese él quien acabase de comprender...

–Mira, Katniss –gruñó Peeta–, no quería...

–No te disculpes, Peeta –contestó ella muy digna–. Te he dicho que me lo explicases porque no estabas siendo demasiado claro.

–Tienes razón –dijo él despacio–. No estaba siendo muy claro.

Sus ojos se encontraron durante un largo y definitivo momento. Katniss se preguntó si él optaría por la verdad o el disimulo.

–Katniss –repitió él–, no me había dado cuenta...

–¿De que sabía tan poco de los hombres? En los ojos de él apareció una mirada de total incredulidad.

–¿Es eso una forma de decir que eres...? –Ella lo interrumpió antes de que él pronunciase la embarazosa palabra y ambos se muriesen de vergüenza.

–Me parece que no deberíamos estar hablando de esto –le dijo ella con firmeza.

–No, claro que yo. Tienes razón –dijo él con un suspiro de alivio pero con la curiosidad aún brillando en sus ojos–. Vamos a hablar de otra cosa. Katniss asintió con la cabeza.

–Sí, mejor. Y en aquel preciso instante, para gran alivio de Katniss, sonó el teléfono de su mesa. Lo descolgó a la segunda llamada. –Peeta Mellark... –dijo con la voz quebrada.

Era una compañía de televisión que producía un programa en el cuál Peeta apareció una vez y había jurado no volver a hacerlo. Katniss se deshizo de él con tanta educación y rapidez como le fue posible. Se daba cuenta de que, cada segundo que pasaba hablando, Peeta estaba observándola aunque fingiese que no.

¡Estupendo! Ya se imaginaba lo que él estaría pensando: ¡Sin estilo, soltera y además virgen!

–¿Quieres que vaya a comprar un periódico? –preguntó ella.

–¿Para qué?

–Para buscar una señora de la limpieza en los anuncios por palabras.

–¿De verdad me harías ese favor? –suspiró él.

–O puede que sea mejor simplemente enviarle unas flores a Sae con una nota diciendo que no volverá a ocurrir, o algo así.

Pero él negó con la cabeza.

–No, Sae ya ha decidido que esa casa es un antro de perdición. Katniss se encogió de hombros.

–Ella se lo pierde. Pero mientras buscaba dinero en la pequeña caja fuerte empezó a pensar cómo Delly podía haber sido tan tonta. Se ruborizó de rabia y miró a Peeta.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Peeta.

–Nada –dijo ella meneando la cabeza.

–¿Qué? –repitió él con impaciencia.

–Pues que fue una suerte que solo fuese Sae la que entró –se aventuró ella tímidamente–. Quiero decir que podría haber sido Prim.

–Precisamente –repuso él en un tono apesadumbrado que ella jamás había oído antes en boca de él y que la hizo compadecerse.

Salió a comprar el periódico y cuando volvió se dedicó a señalar de entre la lista de anuncios las candidatas que parecían adecuadas.

–¿Quieres también que llame a estos números y trate de encontrarte a alguien?

–¿Estás segura? ¿Sabes qué tipo de cosas tienes que preguntarles? –Katniss sonrió.

–¿Por qué no iba a saberlo? ¿Por que nunca he tenido a alguien que limpie en casa y probablemente jamás lo tendré?

Peeta estiró las piernas y se encogió de hombros.

–Es posible.

–Bueno, pues sé más que la mayoría de la gente sobre limpiadoras profesionales –dijo ella–. Sé lo que es aceptable y lo que no. Es el trabajo que mi madre hizo durante casi toda su vida adulta. Lo único que espero les ofrezcas una paga justa, Peeta.

Él la miró fijamente.

–¿Qué crees? –Ella no lo dudó.

–Yo me arriesgaría a decir que pagas más de lo normal.

–Sí –sonrió él.

Toda la mañana transcurrió entre reuniones. Primero con Finnick, socio de Peeta, que tenía que tomar el avión de Zurich a mediodía. Después con Johanna Mason, la nueva directora de cuentas, que era rubia y muy guapa pero además absolutamente estupenda haciendo su trabajo. Y también coqueteaba con Peeta sin disimulo, cosa que Katniss observó de un modo totalmente objetivo. Peeta, en cambio no pareció ni darse cuenta.

Tras eso hubo una reunión con uno de los equipos de creativos para buscar ideas. A la una salieron los dos para ir a comer con un cliente. El cliente era un fabricante de comida para perros. No era el tipo de cliente de altos vuelos por el que normalmente se hubiera decidido Peeta pero, como le había confesado a Katniss antes, le encantaban los perros. Ella se había preguntado varias veces por qué no tenía uno entonces, ya que a Prim seguro que le encantaría, pero él le dijo una vez que Delly le tenía alergia al pelo de perro.

Peeta ya había llevado una campaña de comida para perros en la que, en principio no había creído nadie, incluida Katniss. Todos pensaron que el slogan no era demasiado bueno. Pero Peeta insistió en que sería la expresión de felicidad del perro lo que vendería aquella marca.

Y las cifras de venta se habían disparado y lo habían dicho todo por sí solas. Tal y como Finnick le había dicho a Katniss, Peeta era demasiado listo.

A las cuatro, como la copa de vino blanco que habían tomado con la comida amenazaba con adormecerlos, Katniss se dirigía a hacer un café cuando sonó el teléfono.

Ella se volvió enseguida. –Yo lo atiendo.

–No, déjalo, ya atiendo yo –dijo él reprimiendo un bostezo ante el auricular–. ¿Dígame? Todo su cuerpo se tensó mientras escuchaba lo que le decían desde el otro lado de la línea. El instinto hizo que Katniss no se moviera del sitio. ¿Serían malas noticias? Por lo que quiera que fuese se quedó allí, escuchando. Y no porque fuese entrometida, sino porque intuyó que Peeta la necesitaba y no había nada que la importase más que aquello.

–Creo que no entiendo bien lo que me está diciendo–decía Peeta en voz baja antes de detenerse a escuchar de nuevo–. ¿Cómo que desaparecido? –preguntó ya un poco más alto–. ¿De qué me habla?

Esperó mientras la otra persona le explicaba algo.

–Esa me parece una palabra un tanto emotiva como para usarla en este momento –dijo con desprecio–. ¡Especialmente cuando ni siquiera sabe si eso es exacto o no!–se quedó callado entonces y la boca apretada–. No, no se moleste. Ya voy para allá. Llegaré tan pronto como sea posible.

Colgó de golpe y se puso en pie con los ojos perdidos en el vacío y el rostro de un color grisáceo. Katniss, desde la puerta, se agarró al pomo y preguntó nerviosamente:

–¿Qué ha pasado, Peeta? ¿Qué problema hay? Él la miró como si acabase de recordar que estaba allí y entonces le clavó la vista encima. –¿Peeta? –insistió ella con dulzura–. ¿Qué ocurre?

La voz de él sonó lenta y profunda como la de un sonámbulo.

–Tengo que ir al colegio a buscar a Prim.

–¿Pero por qué?

–Tenía que haber ido Delly pero...

–¿Pero qué?

–No ha aparecido. Los del colegio dicen que ha desaparecido.

–¿Y qué quieren decir con eso? –preguntó ella acaloradamente–. ¿No han probado a llamarla a casa?

–Ha enviado un mensaje a través de un ayudante de Gale diciendo que no iba a poder ir al colegio y pidiéndoles que se pusieran en contacto conmigo. Me han dicho que hablaba de un modo, no sé... extraño.

Katniss trató de mostrarse sensata y tranquila. Tenía una gran capacidad para recibir las malas noticias. Claro que contaba con toda una vida de experiencia.

–Por supuesto que sonaría raro –dijo ella razonablemente– si Delly le había dado semejante mensaje para transmitirlo. No iba a hablar con la misma naturalidad que si estuviese llamando al colegio para preguntar si había plazas para el año que viene, ¿no te parece?

–Supongo que no –repuso él con los ojos brillantes como el cielo.

–Pero, ¿por qué no llamaría Delly misma al colegio?

–¡En este momento no me podría importar menos! –contestó él, enfurecido–. Lo único que me importa es ir a buscar a Prim.

Tomó entonces su chaqueta vaquera de color negro con la expresión de un hombre dispuesto para la batalla.

–Pero tendrás que buscar a Delly... –dijo Katniss. Él la miró como si no la hubiese oído–. Tendrás que buscarla –insistió ella con suavidad–. A Delly, quiero decir. No vivimos en un mundo en el que la gente se pueda esfumar así como así, ¿no?

–Esa no es mi primera prioridad. Ni siquiera la segunda. ¿Puedes venir conmigo, Katniss? ¿Te importa?

–¿Yo? –casi chilló ella.

–Claro. Prim te adora y no hay nadie mejor que tú en momentos de crisis. Además una vez me dijiste que sabías cocinar, ¿no? –añadió él con cierto descaro.

Ella sabía muy bien que él también sabía cocinar, pero sospechaba que no le pedía que le acompañase por su talento culinario. En aquel momento su jefe necesitaba tener compañía. Y ayuda. La ayuda práctica de una mujer.

–Por supuesto que voy –dijo ella en voz baja.

–¡Pues vámonos ya! –exclamó él al tiempo que iba hacia la puerta.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Aunque solo eran las cuatro de la tarde ya empezaba a haber mucho tráfico. Claro que era un caluroso viernes de julio y todo el mundo, excepto los turistas, se apresuraba por salir de la ciudad.

Peeta y Katniss tomaron un taxi hasta la parte norte de Londres y ya eran casi las cinco cuando el negro coche se detuvo ante la gran mansión victoriana convertida en escuela.

Una de las persianas de las ventanas del piso de abajo se movió levemente cuando se oyó frenar al taxi. Katniss pagó al conductor mientras Peeta salía a toda prisa. Le dio al hombre un par de billetes e inmediatamente siguió a su jefe al interior del colegio, donde los esperaba la secretaria del colegio con una expresión de censura en su rostro.

–Buenas tardes, señor Mellark –dijo muy estirada.

–¿Dónde está mi hija? –preguntó él enseguida.

–En este momento está con la directora. Está...

–¿Está disgustada?

La secretaria pareció dudar.

–Yo no lo diría así. Evidentemente, esta algo preocupada...

–¡Quizá sea por el tono de melodrama que adoptó usted al llamarme! –sugirió Peeta, cuyas rubias cejas alzadas–. Mire que decir que Delly ha desaparecido, así como así... Estoy seguro de que todo esto tiene una explicación razonable.

Pero su voz carecía de la desenfadada seguridad habitual y Katniss posó la mano sobre su brazo. Si Peeta perdía la paciencia las cosas no iban a mejorar nada. Necesitaba a la gente del colegio de Prim de su parte y no en su contra.

–¿Podríamos pasar a verla ya? –preguntó ella con mucha educación.

–¿Los dos? –preguntó la secretaria. Katniss negó con la cabeza.

–Pasa tú a hablar con ella, Peeta. Yo te espero aquí.

–Pero yo quiero que entres conmigo –dijo él obstinadamente.

Los labios de la secretaria se apretaban cada vez más y Katniss sabía que su presencia solo complicaría las cosas.

–No, te espero aquí –repitió ella con firmeza.

Él desapareció unos quince minutos y cuando volvió con una pálida Prim a su lado tanto él como ella parecían cabizbajos pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada aparte de despedirse un tanto secamente de la otra mujer.

–Hola, Prim –dijo Katniss con ternura. Prim tenía la vista fija en sus sandalias marrones de ir al colegio.

–Hola –dijo muy bajito y sin alzar la vista. Katniss miró entonces a Peeta y la rabia que vio en sus ojos casi la hizo retroceder. Pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar las preguntas para más tarde. Prim ya parecía bastante confusa y, si empezaban a revestir de misterio la situación para protegerla, su imaginación infantil probablemente crearía situaciones peores que la realidad.

Katniss se sorprendió entonces preguntándose cuál sería esa realidad.

–¿Tienes idea de dónde puede haber ido Delly? –preguntó ella sin más.

–No me parece que sea necesario hablar de eso ahora –fue la cortante respuesta de Peeta. Katniss no le hizo caso alguno y se agachó para estar a la altura de los ojos de Prim.

–¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a mamá? Prim arrugó el ceño tratando de recordar.

–Ayer por la mañana.

–¿Y te dijo algo?

–¿Cómo qué? –preguntó una desorientada Prim–. Me preguntó qué cereal quería para desayunar y eso. Las cosas normales.

–¿Y no dijo nada acerca de no venir a buscarte al colé esta tarde? –preguntó Katniss con cautela.

–La directora ya la ha hecho pasar por un interrogatorio –dijo Peeta cáusticamente–, y no ha sacado nada en limpio. También ha dicho que Prim no parecía muy dispuesta a cooperar. Pero Katniss lo miró fijamente con sus grises ojos para hacerle guardar silencio.

–¡En ese caso la directora no tiene ni idea de nada! –dijo decididamente ella, recibiendo una tímida sonrisa de la niña como recompensa–. Venga, Prim, intenta acordarte: ¿hubo algo ayer por la mañana que fuese distinto de una mañana normal?

Prim lo pensó de nuevo y luego hizo un gesto de negativa.

–Creo que no –dijo antes de pararse a pensarlo más–. Mamá estaba cansada y se quejaba mucho. Decía que no sabía por qué no podía llevarme papá al colegio y dejarla dormir más.

–Me imaginé que le apetecería hacerlo ella misma –dijo Peeta con serenidad–, ya que últimamente no lo ha hecho mucho.

Katniss podía darse cuenta de que él estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no perder la paciencia. Y no lo culpaba.

–¿Algo más, Prim? –la animó Katniss. Prim asintió con la cabeza y se mordió el labio.

Cuando alzó el rostro tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

–Sólo... lo de Gale –sollozó finalmente. Peeta se quedó quieto.

–¿Qué quiere decir eso?

–Me dijo que teníamos que pasar a buscar a Gale camino del colegio.

–¿Qué? ¿Que fuisteis hasta Maida Vale a esa hora de la mañana? –preguntó Peeta sin poder creerlo. Prim negó con la cabeza.

–No, no estaba en su casa. Estaba en un hotel cerca de nuestra casa.

–¿Ah, sí? –contestó un sombrío Peeta–. ¿Y eso por qué sería? ¿Te lo dijo mamá?

–Peeta, vámonos a tu casa ya –dijo Katniss apresuradamente.

–Está bien –concedió–. Vamos a buscar un taxi.

–¿Y quién quiere meterse en un taxi en una tarde como esta? ¿Por qué no vamos andando? No está lejos, hace una tarde preciosa y además acabo de ver un puesto de helados en esa calle de ahí abajo. ¿Qué decís? –preguntó Katniss.

–Sí, papá, por favor... –rogó Prim, con la cara alegre por primera vez desde que llegaron al colegio. Peeta miró a Katniss a los ojos.

–Y por qué no –murmuró secamente.

Muy pronto los tres se encontraron paseando por las anchas calles de Hampstead bordeadas de árboles. Prim estaba muy ocupada con un helado enorme de cereza y chocolate. Como maniobra de distracción el helado había sido todo un éxito. Katniss le lanzó una mirada interrogativa a Peeta, pero los ojos de él le dijeron que no tenía la respuesta a sus preguntas.

Al llegar a la casa de los Mellark los tres miraron hacia la ventana al mismo tiempo, esperando ver a Delly allí.

Pero no había ningún signo de vida en la casa.

–Puede que esté dentro –dijo Katniss animadamente, a lo cual ni Prim ni su padre contestaron. La casa estaba completamente vacía: esto fue obvio en el momento en que Peeta abrió la puerta y ellas dos lo siguieron al interior. Se quedaron los tres quietos, escuchando. Lo único que se oía era el continuo tic tac del reloj del bisabuelo en el recibidor.

–Voy a subir a mirar arriba –dijo Peeta pesarosamente.

Ellas dos se quedaron allí mirándolo subir las escaleras de dos en dos hasta que desapareció de su vista.

–Sabes, Prim –sonrió Katniss– creo que te vendría bien subir a quitarte el uniforme. Debes de tener mucho calor con esa chaqueta.

–¿Puedo darme un baño?

–Claro que sí. ¡No es muy normal oír a alguien de diez años pedir un baño por iniciativa propia!

–Bueno, es que esta noche es la función de fin de curso –le confió Prim–, y yo hago el papel del hada de la primavera. Así es que tengo que llevar el pelo limpísimo. Eso dice nuestra profesora de teatro.

–¡Pues corre a bañarte, chiquitina! –dijo Peeta apareciendo de repente al final de la escalera.

Las dos lo miraron con los ojos llenos de preguntas. Él meneó la cabeza y le dedicó a Prim una leve y rara sonrisa.

–No hay ninguna nota de mamá –dijo lentamente mientras bajaba los escalones–. Pero me imagino que llamará luego para decirnos dónde está.

Prim miró a su padre con los ojos muy abiertos.

–¿De verdad, papá?

–No estoy seguro, hija –dijo al fin–. Esa es la verdad. Pero sí sé que se pondrá en contacto con nosotros aunque solo sea por ti. Ya sabes cuánto te quiere...

–Sí –repuso Prim como era debido pero sin poder evitar una sombra de duda en su voz.

–¿Qué hay de ese baño que te ibas a dar? –le recordó Katniss.

–¡Es verdad! –contestó Prim. Y se alejó dando saltitos y, de hecho, con cara de felicidad.

–No parece que esté muy disgustada –observó Peeta pensativamente mirándola alejarse. Él tampoco lo parecía en aquel momento.

–Así son los niños –dijo ella–. Pueden estar tristísimos y, al momento siguiente, tan felices comiéndose un helado. Tienen esa maravillosa cualidad. Él asintió mientras tomaba una pila de correspondencia de la mesita del teléfono y miraba los

sobres uno a uno. Volvió a dejarlos en su sitio.

–Tampoco hay nada entre el correo –gruñó.

–¿Y ahora qué? Él se encogió de hombros.

–¿Cómo demonios quieres que yo lo sepa? No es el tipo de situación con el que tengo que enfrentarme todos los días.

Katniss contó hasta diez. Era obvio que su jefe estaba loco de preocupación pero, aún así...

–¿Sabes qué, Peeta? No creo que debas pagarlo conmigo –le explicó con tranquilidad.

–No, tienes toda la razón. Enfadarme no va resolver nada. ¡Lo único que me gustaría saber es a qué está jugando Delly ahora mismo! Esbozó una media sonrisa al darse cuenta del doble sentido de aquellas palabras. –Aunque, la verdad, me lo imagino bastante bien –añadió.

Katniss lo miró sorprendida. Aunque su matrimonio fuese algo tempestuoso, y eso prácticamente lo había reconocido él durante la fiesta de Prim, al fin y al cabo llevaban casados más de diez años. Seguro que él sentía algún tipo de celos al pensar en que su mujer se había fugado con un tipo al que, en círculos discográficos, se le conocía como «el perfecto amante».

Pero ella estaba allí para echar una mano con los problemas prácticos y no para dedicarse a intentar leerle el pensamiento a Peeta.

–¿Quieres que haga té? –preguntó ella–. O algo de comer... Prim necesitará cenar antes de actuar. Así, mientras yo cocino tú puedes tratar de averiguar dónde está Delly. Llama a gente que pueda saberlo, ¡haz algo, Peeta! No puedes quedarte ahí parado.

Él la miró con una admiración velada. –¿Cómo es que en la oficina nunca eres tan mandona? –Ella le devolvió una firme mirada.

–Porque en la oficina estoy a tus órdenes y aquí no estoy más que como amiga. Y, hasta en los momentos difíciles, los niños tienen que cenar. Es más, ¡especialmente en los momentos difíciles! Y sus padres, igual. Así es que, ¿qué tal si hago unas tortillas francesas?

–Perfecto –asintió él.

Justo cuando ella se volvía para irse él la tomó del brazo. El corazón de Katniss casi se le salió del pecho y se detuvo.

No fue más que un ligero contacto, pero ella no pudo hacer nada por evitar el escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda. No recordaba haber estado tan cerca de él jamás y, a pesar de las tristes circunstancias en que estaban, fue la experiencia más turbadora de su vida.

–¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto? –preguntó Peeta bruscamente–. ¿Qué ganas tú con esto? El corazón de ella se aceleró aún más. No pensaba reaccionar a la súbita hostilidad de aquellas palabras. ¿Cómo no iba a ayudarlo, cuando le importaba tanto?

–Porque os quiero mucho a Prim y a ti. Y porque en este momento necesitas una amiga que te lo aguante todo –le dijo en voz baja–. Y yo soy esa amiga –añadió encogiéndose de hombros–. Eso es todo.

Él la escuchó en silencio.

–¿Eso es todo? –repitió dirigiendo la vista a su propia mano, que aún sujetaba el brazo de Katniss pero sin apartarla–. No mucha gente se molestaría en ayudar tanto como tú lo has hecho, Katniss. Creo que te subestimas.

–¿S sí? –balbuceó ella, aliviada y decepcionada a un tiempo cuando él le soltó el brazo.

Lo que a ella le parecía es que era Peeta el que se subestimaba. A Katniss no se le ocurría el nombre de una sola mujer que hubiese rechazado la oportunidad de jugar a ángel de la guarda de Peeta Mellark y su hija. Se volvió para ir a la cocina.

–Más vale que empiece con esas tortillas.

–Sí, claro –dijo él siguiéndola con la mirada–. ¡Ah, Katniss!

Ella se giró para encontrárselo con una mirada increíblemente dulce en sus ojos.

–Gracias –dijo él sencillamente.

¿Cómo era posible que una sola palabra transmitiese tanta emoción? De algún modo era lo más afectuoso que le había dicho en su vida y Katniss sintió el temor de estar a punto de hacer algo absurdo. Como llorar. O abrazarlo para reconfortarlo. ¡O incluso decirle que iría andando hasta el fin del mundo si él se lo pidiese!

Mejor que se alejase de él enseguida.

–Voy a hacer la cena –anunció ella con decisión al tiempo que abría la puerta de la cocina.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Katniss se alegró de haber pensado en algo simple para cenar porque en la cocina de Peeta y Delly no abundaban los ingredientes exóticos. Ni los esenciales, a decir verdad. Era obvio que aquella cocina había sido diseñada por alguien a quien le gustaban las cosas con estilo pero no cocinar. Había montones de utensilios, como un cascanueces de lujo y una brillantísima y cara cafetera. Pero el armario de la comida no contenía nada aparte de lo más básico: sal y pimienta, vinagre y un par de botes de salsa.

Tuvo que usar Cheddar en vez de queso parmesano para hacer las tortillas y no había vinagre balsámico para darle un toque especial al aliño de la ensalada. Pero al menos encontró una barra de pan en el congelador que, en cuestión de diez minutos en el horno, transformó la cocina con su delicioso aroma. Peeta y Prim entraron justo cuando servía la última tortilla, y Katniss lo miró inquisitivamente. Él negó con la cabeza y no dijo palabra. Lo cual significaba, adivinó Katniss, que no estaban más cerca de averiguar dónde se encontraba Delly. Prim aún tenía el pelo húmedo y parecía desorientada, al sentarse a la mesa frente a su padre.

–Come pan –le ofreció Katniss acercándole la tibia barra un poco.

–No tengo hambre –susurró Prim.

–Pero tienes que tener hambre, chiquitina –le contestó Peeta–. Ese helado no puede haberte llenado tanto.

–Y tienes que hacer una función esta noche –le recordó Katniss–. Come un poco, a ver si te gusta.

–Tienes que comer algo más que un poco –empezó a gruñir Peeta. Pero Katniss le lanzó una mirada de advertencia destinada a hacerle callarse, mensaje que él debió de comprender ya que alzó las cejas burlonamente y empezó a servirse ensalada.

Prim se comió más de la mitad dé lo que le dieron sin que tuviesen que insistir, que era más de lo que Katniss se había esperado. Luego se dijo que lo sentía pero tenía que ir a prepararse para la función.

–Tenemos que salir a las siete, papá.

–Muy bien –dijo Peeta tomando un pedazo de pan. Prim se quedó parada en la puerta, dudando.

–¿Puede venir Katniss también?

–Claro que sí –dijo Peeta mirando directamente a los ojos color diamante de Katniss–. Pero a lo mejor tiene cosas que hacer.

–No, no estoy ocupada –contestó ella enseguida sin que la importase si aquella respuesta daba la impresión de que estaba sola y aburrida. La niña estaba triste, echaba de menos a su madre y parecía querer su apoyo. Aquel no era el mejor momento para jugar a impresionar a Peeta haciéndole creer que su vida social era maravillosa. –Gracias por pedírmelo, Prim. Estaré encantada de ir.

–¡Bien! –dijo Prim con una sonrisa de agradecimiento–. ¡Voy a prepararme!

Después de que Prim saliera se produjo un breve silencio. Peeta se limpió los labios con la servilleta, se recostó en la silla y se quedó contemplando a Katniss.

–Se te da muy bien hacer comer a las niñas pequeñas –comentó él. Katniss apartó el plato hacia un lado.

–No te extrañe. Mi hermana también necesitaba que la insistiesen bastante. Es normal no querer comer cuando se está triste. O dormir. O casi cualquier cosa, de hecho. Hacer una vida normal es lo más difícil de lograr cuando se está sufriendo.

Él asintió despacio y parecía estar a punto de decir algo sobre el sufrimiento pero, en vez de eso, preguntó:

–¿Te apetece un café, Katniss?

–Voy a hacerlo –dijo ella a punto de ponerse en pie. Pero Peeta la interrumpió con un irritado movimiento de cabeza.

–No, ya lo hago yo, Katniss –dijo él–. Tú ya has hecho la cena y aquí no estamos en la oficina, ¿verdad?

Le lanzó a Katniss una desafiante mirada mientras se ponía en pie y parecía tan imponente que Katniss casi se sintió frágil.

–¿O es que ya me has clasificado como un machista sin remedio, de los que se las arreglan en la cocina? –añadió él–. O, peor aún, de los que no se las arreglan en la cocina si es que hay una mujer cerca por casualidad.

Katniss rio ante la exagerada reacción.

–Peeta, ahórrame la conferencia sobre la igualdad –se burló ella amigablemente–. Sí, me apetece mucho un café y no tengo ningún problema con que tú lo hagas. ¿Meto los platos en el lavavajillas mientras lo haces o quieres meterlos tú mismo?

–Pues empieza a meterlos –dijo él con una leve sonrisa.

Él estaba alcanzando la cafetera cuando ella le oyó lanzar una exclamación entre dientes. Katniss levantó la vista del lavavajillas y lo vio sacar un sobre blanco de detrás del tarro de café.

«Será de Delly», pensó ella, sintiendo que el pulso se le aceleraba increíblemente. Aún así no dijo nada mientras Peeta rasgaba el sobre y sacaba una única cuartilla mecanografiada de su interior. Sus ojos recorrieron el papel con rapidez.

Ella continuó colocando los platos metódicamente, limpió la mesa después y rezó para que Prim aún tardase un par de minutos en volver. Al menos para darle tiempo a Peeta a recomponerse. Katniss no se atrevía a mirarlo. No sabía si podría soportar el verlo con el corazón roto. Los segundos pasaban muy lentamente.

–Se ha ido –anunció Peeta llanamente al tiempo que hacía una bola con el pedazo de papel y lo lanzaba con desprecio contra la encimera.

Ella se atrevió al fin a mirarlo a los ojos y leyó en ellos amargura y enfado, pero no tristeza. Quizá aquello viniese más tarde, cuando hubiera pasado la inicial sorpresa.

–¿Es de Delly? –dijo ella.

Era el tipo de situación en que lo obvio se repite una y otra vez, quizá para hacer que se vaya aceptando poco a poco.

Él asintió.

–Sí –dijo con un desprecio tal que se hubiera pensado que la palabra estaba contaminada–, es de Delly.

Katniss trató de mantener una expresión indiferente y solamente asintió. –¿Y dice dónde se ha ido?

–No exactamente. ¡Toma, léela! –exclamó él tomando de nuevo el papel y lanzándoselo a ella.

–¡Yo no puedo leer esto, Peeta! –protestó Katniss al tiempo que atrapaba la bola de papel.

–Pero yo quiero que lo leas –dijo él obstinadamente–. ¡Vamos, léela! Era lo suficientemente mujer y lo suficientemente curiosa como para no protestar más, así es qué alisó el arrugado papel sobre la mesa. Iba dirigida a Peeta solamente, observó ella, y no a Prim. Decía lo siguiente:

_Querido Peeta: Para cuando leas esto ya me habré ido. Estoy segura de que mi partida no te sorprenderá mucho (excepto, posiblemente por lo súbita que ha sido) ya que los dos sabemos que las cosas entre nosotros no han ido demasiado bien últimamente._

_Necesito más espacio, Peeta._

_Me voy a Australia con Gale, aunque es aún demasiado pronto para poder decir si lo que hay entre nosotros irá a más o no. Pase lo que pase me pondré en contacto contigo cuando haya llegado allí._

_Por favor dile a Prim que le mando todo mi amor y que lo siento. Que sólo se vive una vez y tal vez algún día llegará a entender por qué he tenido que hacer esto._

_Tuya, Delly._

Los dedos de Katniss temblaban cuando extendió el brazo para devolverle a Peeta la nota.

–Toma...

–¡No la quiero! –dijo él en mal tono.

–¡Pues tírala a la basura! –exclamó Katniss–. A menos, claro, que quieras que la vea Prim. Él dejó escapar una fría y cínica carcajada.

–¿Qué? ¿Y que se de cuenta de toda la importancia que tiene para su madre es un par de líneas al final de una carta?

–Muchos hombres estarían tentados de hacerlo precisamente por esa razón –observó Katniss en voz baja.

–¿Cómo? ¿Para demostrarle a mi hija la mala madre que tiene y hacerle aún más daño? –repuso él con los ojos encendidos–. Puede que esté furioso, Katniss, pero no me voy a ganar puntos de esa manera tan sucia.

–No estaba sugiriendo ni por un momento que fueses a hacerlo –explicó ella tranquilamente–. Eres un buen hombre, Peeta. Y un buen padre.

–¿Y tú cómo vas a saber eso? –le contradijo él.

–Pues lo sé –dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos con serenidad–. Al menos lo primero lo sé seguro: he estado trabajando contigo el tiempo suficiente para juzgarlo por mí misma. Lo segundo sólo lo puedo afirmar basándome en las veces que te he visto con Prim y por la forma en que os comportáis el uno con el otro. No se puede negar que te adora.

–Gracias –dijo él cerrando los ojos con una expresión de dolor–. Pero no soy un santo –susurró–. Y ni se te ocurra pensarlo.

–¿Estás tratando de decirme que le has sido infiel a Delly? –susurró ella. Él negó con la cabeza.

–¡Jamás! La respuesta había sido demasiado rápida y enfática como para no ser verdad. –Quizá sea culpable de que se me haya pasado por la cabeza alguna vez, pero eso es todo – añadió él.

–¿Y Delly? –preguntó Katniss con cautela.

–Puede que nuestra relación haya ido deteriorándose mucho –observó él cáusticamente–, pero yo no soy el tipo de hombre al que se le es infiel sin que se dé cuenta. Y menos aún por parte de la madre de mi hija.

Katniss se sintió herida. Sin embargo algo la impulsaba a exponerse al dolor aún más.

–¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Él la miró como si estuviese intentando decidir cuan franco debía ser.

–Porque conozco a mi mujer –dijo lentamente–. Conozco sus reacciones y... su lenguaje

corporal. Puedes creerme cuando te digo que no me ha sido infiel nunca. Hasta ahora –dijo antes de hacer una pausa–. Por eso se ha ido. Porque ya no puede mirarme a la cara. Se ha enamorado. Yo ya sabía que acabaría por ocurrir, que era solo una cuestión de tiempo.

–¿Acaso no te importa? –le interrogó ella sin aliento, ya que parte de él casi parecía alegrarse de lo ocurrido. El mostró una sarcástica sonrisa.

–Cuando algo está muerto no lo puedes resucitar –dijo él en un tono inexpresivo–. Pero no debería haberse ido así. Se ha comportado como una niña, no como una mujer y madre. Aunque solo fuese por Prim, podía haber llevado la situación mejor.

–¿Cómo demonios iba a hacerlo?

–Tenemos un compromiso –dijo él llanamente–. Un compromiso que se basaba en la sinceridad. A Katniss le pareció que aquella era una palabra un tanto anticuada. Y también le pareció que no tenía derecho a preguntar qué tipo de compromiso había sido aquel. –Ella sabía lo importante que era la verdad para mí –dijo él en voz baja–. Y aún así escogió una forma poco honrada de conseguir lo que quería. Se ha escapado como una fugitiva –añadió con desdén–. Y un engaño así tiene el poder de destruir la poca armonía que quedaba entre nosotros. Por el bien de Prim yo no quería que eso ocurriera.

–¿Cómo es que las cosas fueron tan mal entre vosotros? –preguntó ella–. ¿Es por qué os casasteis tan jóvenes? Él negó con la cabeza.

–Teníamos veintiún años, tampoco éramos unos niños. Nadie me puso una pistola en el pecho – dijo al tiempo que se le escapaba una risa cruel–. O puede que sí.

–Debió de ser una pasión muy intensa –observó ella. Él la miró burlonamente.

–Juegos no, Katniss.

–Yo no...

–Tienes que haberte dado cuenta, por la edad de Prim, de que Delly estaba embarazada cuando nos casamos.

–Pues entonces –dijo ella, triunfal– debió de ser una pasión muy intensa para que corrieseis un riesgo de ese tipo. ¿O es que no tomabais medidas? Él mantuvo la mirada clavada en ella.

–Me imagino que eso es una crítica, ¿no? –Ella negó con la cabeza.

–No, no pretendía criticarte. Lo que ocurre es que me educaron en la idea de que el sexo es algo demasiado importante como para no pensar en las consecuencias. Los ojos de Peeta se abrieron un poco más, como si le no pudiese creer lo que acababa de decir.

–Sabes, no se qué cualidad encuentro más enternecedora: tu inocencia o tu conmovedora fe en la naturaleza humana.

–No te rías de mí.

–No lo estoy haciendo. Admiro tus principios morales, por si quieres saberlo. Y ahora mismo lo único que quiero es encontrar una buena solución práctica para esta maldita situación. La que sea mejor para Prim.

–¿Por qué no empleas a otra chica au pair?

–No –dijo él moviendo la cabeza– eso no. No quiero que venga una extraña a cuidar a Prim en un momento como este. Sería una chica joven, sin experiencia a la hora de cuidar niños y probablemente con más interés en pasárselo bien qué en ocuparse de una niña que podría dar problemas.

–Supongo que tienes razón.

–¿Me ayudarías tú, Katniss? Ella estaba genuinamente desorientada.

–¿Ayudarte con qué?

–Con Prim...

–Peeta, yo no sé nada de niñas pequeñas...

–Sí, sí lo sabes –la contradijo él–. Tienes una hermana pequeña.

–¡Pero Magde ya es mayor!

–Pero no lo fue siempre, ¿no? Y prácticamente la criaste sola cuando tu madre cayó enferma: tú misma me lo contaste. Y la forma de comportarse de una niña no tiene que cambiar mucho. No en lo fundamental.

–¿Qué es exactamente lo que me estás pidiendo que haga, Peeta? ¿Que deje mi trabajo para cuidar de Prim? Porque va a necesitar que haya alguien en casa cuando vuelva del colegio y cuando esté de vacaciones. Y las vacaciones de verano están a punto de empezar. A menos que... –dudó, incapaz de ocultar el espanto que se reflejaba en su rostro–. A menos que estés pensando en mandarla a un internado.

–Eso jamás –se estremeció él–. Y lo último que quiero es que dejes el trabajo: soy demasiado egoísta como para eso. Llevamos trabajando juntos tanto tiempo que ya no me imagino mi vida sin ti.

–¿Entonces qué?

–Podríamos trasladarnos a trabajar aquí de manera que siempre haya alguien en casa para recibir a Prim.

Katniss parpadeó, incrédula. –¿Así de sencillo?

–¿Y por qué no? Yo soy el jefe, bueno, Finnick también, y la parte creativa del negocio es lo que mejor se me da. Y trabajo mejor en un sitio donde estoy a gusto. Y estaré muy a gusto sabiendo que mi hija no tiene que llegar y encontrarse con una casa vacía. Piénsalo, Katniss. En las épocas de colegio las cosas serán muy fáciles. De todas maneras, siempre tenemos las reuniones por la mañana. ¿Qué es lo que hacemos allí en el Soho que no podamos hacer aquí? Y solo me refiero trabajar aquí de tres a seis. Katniss frunció el ceño.

–Si lo pones así...

–Las épocas de vacaciones requerirán un poco más de planificación, pero estoy seguro de que entre los dos podremos solucionar el problema, ¿no?

–No creo que las vacaciones nos vayan a dar muchos problemas. Un montón de gente se va cuando los niños no tienen colegio.

Aquellos ojos azules resultaban tan tentadores... Casi demasiado tentadores, reflexionó Katniss suspicazmente. Lo miró con escepticismo al tiempo que las ideas iban tomando un cierto orden en su mente.

–Esta estupenda idea no se te acaba de ocurrir, ¿verdad? –preguntó ella muy despacio. La alerta apareció en los ojos de él.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Pues a que no te ha venido la inspiración de repente, ¿verdad? Es un plan demasiado bueno como para que sea improvisado –dijo una desafiante Katniss–. Incluso tratándose de alguien tan creativo como tú. Y, ahora que lo pienso, llevas unas pocas semanas haciéndome preguntas y comentarios poco habituales.

–¿Cómo cuáles?

–Como, por ejemplo, «Katniss, ¿te gusta trabajar en el centro?» y «Katniss, ¿has pensado alguna vez en cambiar de empleo?» ¿Acaso sabías que Delly te iba a dejar?

Se produjo un extraño silencio.

–No exactamente, aunque sí intuía que algo estaba tramando.

–¿Y por qué diablos no te enfrentaste a ello y hablaste con Delly, en vez de dejar que las cosas llegasen hasta este punto?

–Ah, no, Katniss –le espetó él moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado–: no uses toda tu evidente inexperiencia para darme consejos... ¿Cómo se atrevía él a reprocharle su inexperiencia?

–¡Mira, no me voy a quedar aquí para que me insultes!

–No, ya lo sé –contestó él–. Pero créeme cuando te digo que a veces lo mejor que puedes hacer es esperar y dejar que pase lo que tenga que pasar. Incluso si algo en tu interior te dice que las cosas van mal –añadió con cara de sufrimiento–. Y que cuando hay un niño de por medio una situación de estabilidad, por poco satisfactoria que sea, es preferible a cambiar radicalmente la vida de ese niño. ¿Me entiendes?

–Creo que sí –asintió ella.

–Nuestro matrimonio no funcionaba. Hace mucho tiempo que habíamos perdido la capacidad de comunicarnos. Si me hubiese enfrentado a Delly simplemente por salvar mi orgullo me habría arriesgado a perder a Prim. Y no merecía la pena.

Katniss lo miró tan atónita como si acabase de contarle que se había pasado toda la adolescencia en la cárcel.

–¡Pero nunca me dijiste nada de todo eso, Peeta! Jamás. Ni una palabra. Llegabas a trabajar todas las mañanas con una sonrisa en la cara y era imposible sospechar que había algo que iba tan mal en tu vida.

Él esbozó algo que parecía una sonrisa.

–¿Y qué iba a decir? ¿No te parecería absurdo que llegase a la oficina y dijese: «Buenos días, Katniss. Ah, por cierto: ¿te he contado ya que mi matrimonio es un desastre?»

La miró fijamente. –Y, para serte sincero, quería mantener mi vida personal totalmente al margen de mi trabajo. La oficina se convirtió en una especie de refugio. El trabajo siempre me ha dado muchas satisfacciones; eso y ver crecer a Prim. Y tú siempre estabas allí tan serena, tan dulce y tan graciosa... Eras como un bálsamo para mis heridas. La verdad es que cada mañana deseaba llegar al trabajo.

El corazón de Katniss se lanzó de nuevo a toda carrera pero se obligó a sí misma a no ver en aquellas palabras ningún significado oculto. La había halagado al confesarle que encontraba su compañía placentera y reconfortante en medio de una crisis sentimental. Pero eso era todo.

–¿Y entonces por qué no hiciste algo hace tiempo? –preguntó ella–. ¿Por qué dejaste que una relación que no iba bien durase tanto tiempo?

–Si te refieres a por qué no pedí el divorcio, ya te he dicho antes las razones.

–¡No! –contestó ella defensivamente al tiempo que se decía a sí misma que aquello no era en lo que había estado pensando–. No me refería a pedir el divorcio sino a otras soluciones, como reconciliarse, o ir a un consejero matrimonial, o algo así –dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros–. Lo que quiera que sea que la gente haga hoy en día. ¡Qué se yo! Nunca he estado casada...

–Claro –dijo él–. Algunas de esas soluciones ya las habíamos intentado. Y no funcionaron, como te puedes imaginar.

Ella notó que las facciones de él reflejaban más tensión y se dio cuenta de que Prim estaba a punto de volver. Y ella le debía a Peeta algo más que aquel interrogatorio.

Mucho más.

–Sí, te voy a ayudar con Prim, Peeta –le dijo al fin con ternura–. Claro que sí. Y haré todo lo posible para que no se sienta perdida y lo pase mal.

La tensión del rostro de Peeta aminoró y la mirada de gratitud que la dirigió hizo que Katniss sintiese que se le ablandaba el corazón.

–Pero quiero que me prometas una cosa, Peeta.

–Dime.

–No quiero que mi hermana sepa nada de este acuerdo al que hemos llegado.

–Él alzó las cejas.

–Pero si yo no veo nunca a Magde...

–No, pero de vez en cuando te encuentras a Thom y también hablas con Magde cuando me llama por teléfono. La verdad es que prefiero que no sepan nada, al menos de momento. Ya se lo diré yo cuando me parezca oportuno.

–¿Por alguna razón en particular? Katniss se sintió algo incómoda por el modo en que él parecía querer leerle el pensamiento.

–Los dos opinan que ya trabajo bastante –dijo–. Eso es todo. Pero a Peeta no le bastaba con una mala excusa. Sus oscuros ojos reflejaron su desorientación

unos instantes más hasta que, de repente, brillaron al comprender.

–Ah, creo que ya se por qué es –anunció lentamente–. Te quieren proteger. No querrán que te compliques la vida con un hombre casado.

–Pero yo no me voy a complicar la vida con un hombre casado, ¿verdad? –preguntó ella

pacientemente aunque la sangre le corría por las venas a toda velocidad–. Lo único que voy a hacer es echarte una mano en el cuidado de tu hija.

La mirada de él se tornó burlona. –¿Y crees que puedes hacer una cosa sin que la otra suceda? Ella lo pensó un momento.

–Creo que sí.

–No sé cómo agradecértelo –le dijo en voz baja.

Katniss estuvo a punto de decir que una buena manera seria darle un abrazo... de amigo, claro. Pero de eso ni hablar. Porque, a ojos de Peeta, ella no era más que la buena de Katniss, su regordeta y fiel ayudante. Tan reconfortante y poco excitante como un viejo par de zapatillas.

Y no era solo que los hombres como Peeta Mellark jamás se enamorasen de las mujeres como ella. Por lo visto tampoco las abrazaban jamás...


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

_DICIEMBRE_

Los labios de Prim formaron un círculo casi perfecto mientras esta miraba a su padre y decía:

–Pero papá, ¿por qué no? ¿Por qué no puede venir Katniss a pasar la Navidad con nosotros? Peeta, desde el otro lado del salón de su casa de Hampstead miró a Katniss como diciendo «¡Tú verás, Everdeen!» y siguió sonriendo con aquella irritante media sonrisa mientras contestaba a la pregunta de su hija evasivamente.

–No sé, hija mía. ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ella?

–¿Por qué, Katniss? –repitió Prim dulcemente con una decidida expresión en sus ojos. Katniss no se alteró en absoluto y continuó sacando paquetes envueltos en papel rojo y dorado de la bolsa que traía.

–Porque tengo que pasar el día de Navidad con mi hermana Magde –contestó tranquilamente mientras colocaba los regalos bajo el árbol que Prim y ella habían decorado–. Ya te lo he explicado.

–¡Pero si acabas de volver de estar de vacaciones! –objetó Prim con mal humor–. Cuando fuiste a buscar ese vestido de novia...

–No me vas a negar unas vacaciones, ¿verdad? –dijo Katniss riendo. El morrete desapareció y la boca de Prim se transformó en una línea recta que la hacía parecerse

mucho a su padre.

–¡Pero siempre pasas el día de Navidad con tu hermana! –observó.

–Exactamente –exclamó Katniss en tono triunfal–. O sea que le parecería un poco raro que no lo hiciese este año, ¿no?

–¿Y por qué no puedes decirle que prefieres pasarlo con papá y conmigo para variar? –rogó Prim–. Porque quieres pasarlo con nosotros, ¿verdad?

Katniss suspiró y miró a Peeta como pidiendo que la rescatase pero él no le hizo ningún caso y siguió en su línea de amigable falta de cooperación. ¡Era un monstruo! Katniss le dedicó un ceño fruncido medio en broma.

–Por supuesto que quiero pasar la Navidad contigo y con pa... con tu padre, Prim. Pero ya paso contigo tanto tiempo como puedo y Magde es toda la familia que tengo.

–Pues papá dice que Magde se ha prometido –observó una astuta Prim–. Con el dueño de la agencia de modelos.

–Sí, Thom y ella se han prometido –dijo Katniss alzando la cabeza repentinamente–. ¿Y?

Prim no tuvo en cuenta la mirada de advertencia de su padre.

–Y... ¿no querrán estar solos? Para hacerse carantoñas y todo eso... ¿No vas a estar de sobra con ellos?

–¿Es eso lo que tu padre te ha dicho? –le preguntó Katniss dulcemente al tiempo que le lanzaba una beligerante mirada a Peeta.

–¿Por qué no subes a acostarte ya, Prim? –sugirió Peeta rápidamente–. Ya sabes que cuánto antes te duermas...

–¡Antes llegará el día de Navidad! –terminó la frase Prim–. Está bien. Se acercó a su padre, que estaba sentado en un sillón con aspecto de hombre incapaz de relajarse.

La niña se inclinó y lo besó en la frente. –Tienes que cortarte el pelo, papá. Peeta lanzó una carcajada.

–¡Muy bonito, viniendo de una niña a la que hay que llevar a la peluquería a la fuerza!

–Pero no lo digo yo –dijo Prim con soltura–. Lo ha dicho Katniss.

–¿Ah, sí? –preguntó Peeta con una expresión beligerante a su vez.

Katniss apartó la vista. Alzó los brazos para recibir a Prim que se acercaba a darle las buenas noches con un beso.

–Subiré a darte las buenas noches y desearte feliz Navidad antes de irme –le dijo a la niña.

–¿Y cuándo te voy a volver a ver? –preguntó Prim casi sin aliento.

–Puedo venir mañana por la tarde, después de estar en casa de Thom y Magde, si no se ha hecho demasiado tarde. ¿Qué te parece?

–¿Lo dices en serio? ¡Perfecto! –murmuró Prim al tiempo que escondía la cara en el cuello de Katniss.

–Y no te olvides de que voy a Praga con tu padre y contigo la semana que viene –le recordó Katniss–. ¡Piensa en qué fin de año tan estupendo va a ser!

–Con mamá también –dijo Prim, dubitativa.

–Eso es –contestó Katniss sin alterarse–. Mamá también va a estar allí.

–Y Gale.

–Y Gale –repitió Katniss. Esta vez no tuvo que mirar a Peeta para que este acudiese en su ayuda.

–¡Venga, chiquitina, a la cama! Sonrió sin dejar que su expresión revelase la tormenta de sentimientos que el cercano viaje a Praga había despertado en su interior. –¡Si no Papá Noel no va a bajar por la chimenea! –añadió para terminar.

–Pero papá...

–¿Qué? –contestó él inocentemente.

–Ya sabes... –dijo Prim con los ojos burlones. Peeta se encogió de hombros.

–Lo único que se es que si no crees en él no viene. ¡Así de simple! Incluso para los adultos, tener fe es lo más importante.

–¡Bueno, papá, ya me voy a dormir! Y salió del salón dando saltitos tras dedicarles una última sonrisa.

Entonces hubo un silencio durante el cual Katniss sintió la vista de Peeta clavada en ella, pero le llevó un momento serenarse lo suficiente como para enfrentarse a aquella mirada.

–Prim está... bien –observó ella–. Me he estado preguntando si encontraría estos días especialmente difíciles al ser Navidad.

–Así es –dijo él con amargura–. Delly ha llamado hoy a mediodía.

–¿El día de Nochebuena a mediodía? –parpadeó Katniss–. ¿No te parece un momento un poco raro para llamar? ¿Por qué no habrá llamado esta noche antes de que Prim se fuese a la cama?

–Por la diferencia horaria con Australia –explicó él–. Delly estaba a punto de irse a la cama.

–Ya –dijo Katniss pensando que era mejor no hacer ningún comentario sobre el tipo de vida que llevaba Delly.

–O sea, que no puedes pasar aquí el día mañana –insistió él–. ¿De verdad? Katniss trató de dar un tono convincente a su voz.

–¡Sí, claro! Ya me imagino lo contenta que se pondría mi hermana si le dijese que he cambiado de opinión. Sobre todo después de que haya salido a comprar un montón de coles de Bruselas y un pavo del tamaño de un avión.

–Probablemente no le molestaría mucho, si te paras a pensarlo. Puede que prefiera pasar el día en la cama con Thom –sugirió él–. A solas.

Katniss estaba demasiado angustiada como para que aquel comentario sexual consiguiese avergonzarla. Movió la cabeza con tal énfasis que su pelo negro se alborotó.

–Ahí es donde te equivocas –le dijo, muy preocupada–. Me temo que esos dos no lo llevan muy bien últimamente.

Peeta hizo una mueca de disgusto con la boca.

–No puedo decir que me sorprenda mucho...

–¿Y eso qué quiere decir exactamente? Peeta se encogió de hombros.

–Me cae muy bien tu hermana, pero comprendo que Thom se enfade con ella. Quiero decir, ¿en qué estaba pensando cuando le concedió aquella horrible entrevista a la revista _Wowl_?

–Vamos, vamos: tampoco era tan horrible –dijo defendiendo a su hermana aunque ella misma había sentido vergüenza al leer la entrevista.

–¿Cómo que no? ¡Era peor que mala! Magde salía en poses provocadoras en unas ocho fotos y no hacía más que hablar de su relación con Thom. ¡Sin siquiera molestarse en contarle a Thom que había hecho esa entrevista! No creo que puedas culparlo por perder la paciencia... Yo me habría enfadado bastante si me hubiera ocurrido a mí.

Katniss estaba de acuerdo con Peeta pero no lo quería reconocer. ¡Una cosa era criticar a tu familia y otra muy distinta dejar que lo hiciesen los demás!

–Tampoco desveló ningún secreto de interés nacional, ¿no? –le contradijo Katniss.

–Bueno, pero le contó al mundo entero cómo Thom le había pedido que se casase con él y lo explicó de tal manera que cualquiera podía adivinar que había sido justo después de hacer el amor...

–¡Peeta!

–Es verdad. Katniss arrugó la frente. La preocupación que sentía la distraía del hecho de que estaba hablando de sexo con su jefe.

–Ya lo sé –suspiró al fin–. Por eso es especialmente importante que pase el día de Navidad con ellos. ¡Puede que así evite que se maten el uno al otro! Él estudió el rostro de Katniss.

–Tienes cara de estar cansada.

–Lo estoy. Un poco.

–Pues cambia esa costumbre tuya y quédate a tomar una copa. Muy tentador...

–No, gracias. Tengo que irme a casa a envolver los regalos de Magde y Thom.

–¡Vaya una cosa! –dijo él con desdén–. Eso no te va a llevar mucho tiempo. Quédate a tomar algo conmigo, Katniss. Llevo casi dos semanas sin verte –añadió él mientras se acercaba al armario y servía dos vasos de vino–. Desde que te tomaste esas improvisadas vacaciones...

–¡Ahora tú también me lo echas en cara, como Prim! Él negó con la cabeza y sonrió tensamente al tiempo que le entregaba su copa de vino.

–¡Por supuesto que no me estoy quejando! Es que... Bueno, te hemos echado de menos. Sobre todo Prim.

–Sí –contestó Katniss lentamente–. Yo también la he echado de menos. Y a su padre.

Peeta se sentó frente a ella.

–Entonces, ¿qué es toda esa historia del vestido de novia?

Katniss dejó caer los párpados, saboreó el vino y luego volvió a abrir los ojos.

–¿Perdón?

–Prim acaba de decirlo. Que te fuiste a buscar un vestido de novia...

–Ah –dijo ella arrugando la nariz–, no es una historia que le interese mucho al público

masculino.

–Katniss, no me hables así –le advirtió él suavemente–. Quiero que me cuentes esa historia – insistió.

–¿Quieres que te la cuente? –dijo ella con la boca torcida.

–Sí, sí quiero. Ella hizo girar el vino en la copa y este desprendió unos reflejos rojos.

–¿Recuerdas que te conté que mi madre limpiaba cuando yo era pequeña? –Él asintió.

–Sí, y además me diste una conferencia para que no explotase a la señora de la limpieza.

–¿Eso hice? –dijo ella tomando otro sorbo de vino, lo cual la dio valor–. Bueno, pues trabajaba limpiando unos grandes almacenes porque éramos pobres –añadió llanamente.

Peeta disimuló una tierna sonrisa.

–Ya había llegado a esa conclusión por mí mismo –comentó–. No creas que había pensado que hacía ese trabajo por hacerles el bien a sus semejantes o porque le gustase que la pagasen poco, o para observar el comportamiento de la gente. Sigue.

La mirada de Katniss se tornó nostálgica.

–Mi madre era una romántica incurable que se enamoró de un vestido de novia de un famoso diseñador. Ahorró mucho tiempo y tuvo que hacer cola toda la noche para comprarlo en las rebajas...

–¿Era bonito? –le interrumpió él.

–Sí, era una preciosidad –repuso ella leyendo al tiempo la pregunta en los ojos de Peeta–. No, no era para ella. Era para nosotras: para que lo llevasen sus dos hijas. Primero yo y luego Magde –dijo riendo con un toque de amargura–. Excepto que Magde se va a casar antes que yo, ¡cómo no!

El hizo caso omiso de aquel despectivo comentario sobre sí misma.

–¿Y qué paso con el vestido?

–Mi padre se puso enfermo, y luego murió.

–Lo siento –dijo él con una expresión de compasión.

–Gracias –dijo ella tragándose la tristeza junto a un sorbo de vino–. Tras su muerte nos quedamos aún en peor situación económica y mi madre tuvo que vender el vestido. Nadie sabe dónde acabó...

Peeta la miró con interés.

–Desapareció sin dejar rastro, ¿no?

–Más o menos –asintió Katniss–. Pero entonces, casualmente, vi un concurso anunciado en el periódico. La hija del diseñador del vestido original abre una tienda pronto y, para darle publicidad, ha hecho una réplica del vestido original y va a rifarlo en Año Nuevo. Así es que he incluido a Magde en el concurso para ver si le toca.

–¿Por qué a nombre de Magde y no tuyo?

–¡Para empezar yo no soy la que se casa y, aunque lo fuese, estoy demasiado gorda para llevar ese vestido!

–¿Sí? –preguntó él como si su figura no tuviese ninguna importancia. Algo en la forma en que lo había dicho la enfureció.

–Es una talla pequeña y además es un vestido ajustado, ¡por supuesto que estoy demasiado gorda para ponérmelo! –replicó ella en mal tono.

–Me parece que te estás enfadando, Katniss –comentó él con calma–. ¿No será porque tu hermana esté más delgada que tú, no?

–Dejémoslo, ¿vale? –dijo pesarosamente. Peeta aún la estudiaba detenidamente y Katniss supo que no tenía ninguna intención de dejar de hablar del tema.

–¿Y por qué nunca me has contado esta misteriosa historia?

–¡Porque normalmente a los hombres no les interesan las bodas ni nada que tenga algo que ver con ellas! –le dijo acaloradamente–. Tradicionalmente salen corriendo si alguien menciona la cuestión. E incluso si hubiera creído que te podía interesar la historia, tampoco habría sido muy diplomático por mi parte, ¿no? Se hubiera pensado que no tendrías ganas de oír hablar de matrimonios, teniendo en cuenta...

Se produjo una brevísima pausa durante la cual Peeta alzó las cejas.

–¿Teniendo en cuenta qué?

–Teniendo en cuenta que tu mujer te dejó hace menos de seis meses.

–Bueno, me dejó hace mucho más tiempo –dijo en un susurro casi inaudible. Ella deseó hacerle preguntas, averiguar qué era lo que había ido tan desesperadamente mal en su matrimonio. Pero otra parte de su ser quería que aquellos secretos continuaran siendo secretos.

El problema añadido de compartir su dolor era lo último que necesitaba.

En cualquier caso Nochebuena no era el mejor momento para hablar de relaciones fracasadas. Katniss dejó la copa vacía sobre la mesa y se puso en pie.

–Es hora de irse. Peeta se movió para ponerse en pie también y entonces su aroma, a limón y musk, alcanzó a Katniss que lo aspiró como si fuera el oxígeno que le daba la vida. Tenía el cabello revuelto y los inteligentes y oscuros ojos le chispeaban al acercarse a mirarla.

–¿Cuándo voy a volver a verte?

A Katniss le dio un vuelco el corazón y trató de respirar con normalidad. Rara vez se encontraba tan cerca de él. Tragó saliva. A veces la línea divisoria entre su relación laboral y su relación personal se volvía borrosa. Al menos para ella, claro. Sobre todo en un momento tan emotivo como la Nochebuena.

Se preguntó si él sería consciente del efecto que estaba produciendo en ella en aquel preciso instante. Seguro que sí. Él debía de saber que ella hubiera caído en sus brazos como una fruta madura en cuanto él se lo propusiese...

–Pasaré por aquí mañana por la tarde, a la vuelta de casa de Magde –dijo con desenvoltura.

–Muy bien. Él se acercó a la chimenea y tomó un pequeño paquete con un envoltorio plateado de la repisa, donde llevaba todo el día sin que Katniss hubiera reparado en él, y se lo entregó. –Esto es para ti. Sobre todo para darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por Prim. Quiero que sepas cuánto te lo agradezco. ¡Feliz Navidad, Katniss! –dijo él con un brillo travieso en la mirada–. Pero no lo abras hasta mañana por la mañana.

No era la primera vez que le hacía un regalo de Navidad pero, por alguna razón, esta vez era diferente. Katniss se quedó contemplando el plateado paquete y se sintió invadida por el afecto hacia aquel hombre.

–Peeta... –balbuceó–. No deberías...

–Si me dices que no debería haberme molestado en comprarte un regalo precisamente este año – respondió él, un tanto sombrío–, cuando te las has arreglado para introducir algo de estabilidad en la vida de mi hija después de desaparecer su madre... ¡Si me dices eso te voy a dar tu merecido, señorita Everdeen!

Katniss sabía reconocer una declaración de guerra cuando la oía. Luchó por contener las lágrimas que le asomaban a los ojos.

–Mu... Muchas gracias –dijo con la voz quebrada–. Lo siento pero yo no he traído tu regalo.

–Ya me lo darás –repuso él mirándola, intrigado–. Te estás poniendo muy sentimental esta noche, Katniss.

–Es un momento del año muy emotivo. Prim debe de estar echando de menos a su madre. Sobre todo esta noche.

Él asintió.

–Supongo que sí, pero cada vez que hablo de la cuestión me dice que es feliz. No habla mucho de Delly. Al menos no conmigo.

Katniss insistió.

–Quizá tema disgustarte.

–No soy un hipócrita –dijo él con calma– y Prim lo sabe. No voy por ahí haciendo el papel de esposo abandonado y con el corazón destrozado solo porque eso sea lo que la gente espera de mí. No es mi estilo. Y respeto a mi hija demasiado como para hacerle creer que albergo sentimientos que no existen.

–¿Quieres decir entonces que esto le ha hecho más daño a tu orgullo que a tu corazón?

–Aunque te parezca mentira en este momento nada me puede hacer sufrir. Lo único que me preocupa es Prim.

–¿Te preocupa que se esté guardando todo el dolor dentro?

–No, no creo: a mí me parece que es feliz de verdad. Quizá esta situación sea mejor para ella. Delly y yo siempre mantuvimos una apariencia de normalidad, pero seguramente siempre hubo cierta tensión entre nosotros, y quizá Prim fuese más sensible a eso de lo que nosotros pensábamos. Ha hablado varias veces sobre el viaje a Praga –dijo sonriendo a Katniss–. Se alegra mucho de que vayas a venir con nosotros, por cierto. Y yo también.

–Va a ser el mejor viaje de mi vida –le dijo ella cándidamente–. Pero deberíamos tener cuidado, Peeta.

–¿Exactamente en qué estás pensando? –se burló él amigablemente.

–¡Desde luego no en lo que tú pareces estar pensando! –contestó con soltura para estropear el efecto luego sonrojándose–. Es solo que no quiero que me vea como una sustituta de su madre. Eso es todo –añadió agachando la cabeza–. Le sería muy fácil verlo así.

–Ya lo sé –dijo un pensativo Peeta que, inesperadamente, rozó su mejilla para apartarle un mechón de pelo que le había caído sobre el rostro–. Y a mí también. Katniss alzó la cara para mirarlo y su gesto de incredulidad se convirtió en uno de satisfacción cuando él la tocó. ¿Cómo podía un gesto ser a un tiempo tan inocente y tan provocativo? Aquello era sin duda una reacción exagerada: él apenas la había rozado y ella estaba a punto de deshacerse. Él continuó con la mano sobre la mejilla de ella. –Tal y como tú has dicho, es un momento del año muy emotivo. Creo que será mejor que nos demos las buenas noches ahora en vez de arriesgarnos a que ocurra algo de lo que podríamos arrepentimos mañana por la mañana– dijo apartando la mano.

Ella ocultó su decepción pero sabía que él tenía razón. Por supuesto que tenía razón.

–Entonces mejor que me vaya a casa –contestó ella muñéndose de ganas de que él la dijese que no podría soportar verla irse. De que la abrazase y la besase hasta que perdiera la respiración.

–Sí, Katniss, vete –confirmó él pasando repentinamente al enfado–. ¡Vete, por Dios! Cuando me miras con esos ojos grises haces que...

–¿Qué?

–Prefiero no hablar de cómo me siento en este momento –dijo secamente él–. No quiero que en tu dulce mente entre la idea de que soy un monstruo depravado...

–Tú no eres ningún monstruo –respondió ella con la voz temblorosa–. Esa sería la última palabra que usaría para describirte.

–¿Pero en cuanto a lo de depravado aún estoy pendiente de juicio?–dijo él, burlón.

Katniss le dedicó una sonrisa y agarró más fuerte aquel paquete plateado como si alguien se lo fuese a quitar. Le asustaba lo que pudiese acabar diciendo si se quedaba.

–¡Feliz Navidad, Peeta!

–Feliz Navidad, Katniss –contestó él con dulzura–. Toma tu abrigo y vete a casa.

–Voy a subir antes un momento a darle las buenas noches a Prim –dijo ella–. Se lo he prometido.

–Sí –concedió él mientras la seguía con la vista–. Es verdad.

Tan pronto como llegó a casa llamó a su hermana.

–¿Magde?

–Mmmm... –bostezó Magde.

–Peeta me ha comprado un regalo.

–¿Qué es? –No lo sé. Me ha dicho que no lo abriese hasta mañana.

–Pues entonces llámame mañana por la mañana.

Pero Katniss no podía esperar. Aquel paquete no parecía contener vales de unos grandes almacenes, que es lo que Peeta normalmente le daba por Navidad.

–¡Espera un momento! –le dijo a su hermana al tiempo que rasgaba el papel con el entusiasmo de una niña. –¡Un reloj! –exclamó al levantar la tapa de la caja en que el reloj brillaba con un resplandor de plata y pálido oro–. Debe de haberle costado una fortuna.

–¡Él se lo puede permitir! Entonces Magde le estropeó el momento totalmente al añadir: –Teniendo en cuenta todo lo que haces por él ya podía haberte comprado algo más personal, como un collar, un anillo o algo así.

–¿Un collar o un anillo? –repitió Katniss mirando el teléfono con furia y pensando que un precioso reloj era lo suficientemente personal para ella–. ¿Y por qué diablos iba a comprarme algo más personal cuando nuestra relación es estrictamente profesional?

–¿Estrictamente profesional, dices? Sí, claro. Puede que desde su punto de vista pero... –la voz de Magde se apagó misteriosamente, como si no hiciese falta acabar la frase.

–¿Pero qué?

–Bueno, es muy fácil saber lo que sientes y siempre lo ha sido. Y para mí, y para Thom, por cierto, es evidente que lo adoras.

–Por supuesto que sí –replicó Katniss dignamente–. Pero como jefe, eso es todo. Y en eso no soy distinta de los demás. Todo el mundo adora a Peeta.

–Mmmm... –comentó Magde sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por disimular la incredulidad que sentía–. Como jefe se las ha arreglado bastante bien para incluirte en todos los aspectos de su vida, ¿no? Estás trabajando con él en su casa y le estás ayudando a cuidar de su hija. ¡Te lo has tenido muy callado!

–Porque sé lo suspicaz que puedes llegar a ser. ¡Por Dios, su mujer lo ha dejado!

–¡Exacto! –exclamó Magde triunfalmente–. Y por lo tanto esto es más que una relación puramente profesional. ¡Tiene que serlo!

Ojalá, pensó Katniss pesarosamente antes de apartar aquella idea de su mente. Después de todo ella era una persona práctica y con desear lo imposible nunca se ganaba nada.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

_JULIO_

–No me puedo creer que cumpla once años la semana que viene! –chilló Prim muy ilusionada. Katniss sonrió al mirar a la niña de cara feliz que se reflejaba en el espejo de la cómoda.

–Otro año más que ha pasado –dijo suavemente.

Había pasado casi un año desde que Delly Mellark había abandonado la casa familiar. El que Prim estuviese tan contenta no era un logro pequeño, pensó con satisfacción. Un logro de Peeta sobre todo, ya que este había sabido llevar la situación admirablemente pasando sin grandes crisis a su nuevo papel de padre soltero. Y ni siquiera había caído en la tentación de lanzar insultos contra su ex mujer. Al menos no delante de Prim. Las veces que había mencionado a Delly lo había hecho de modo totalmente neutral aunque Katniss se preguntaba si habría noches en que él echaba de menos el calor de otro cuerpo a su lado...

Siguió cepillando el oscuro cabello de Prim y retirándoselo de la cara para hacerle una trenza.

–¡Yo tampoco puedo creer que ya tengas casi once años! Aunque a veces te portas tan bien que parece que tengas el doble de edad.

–¡Y a veces tan mal que parece que tenga la mitad! –canturreó Prim.

–¡Yo no he dicho eso! –protestó Katniss abanicándose al tiempo con la mano para refrescarse un poco.

–No, pero papá sí lo dice a veces. Él me regaña mucho más que tú. Aunque solo cuando me porto mal –admitió la niña.

–Para eso están los padres. Para decirte cosas que seguramente no quieres oír pero que tienes que saber. Quien bien te quiere te hará llorar, dicen.

–¿Pero eso es cuando alguien te quiere de verdad? –preguntó Prim.

Katniss arrugó la nariz. Aquel era un tema un poco espinoso para tratarlo con una niña cuyos padres se habían separado. Aún así, lo intentó.

–Bueno cuando alguien te quiere de verdad es cuando no puede soportar vivir sin ti.

–¿Cómo tu hermana y Thom, por ejemplo?

–Justamente. Prim la miró fijamente desde el espejo.

–¡A veces me gustaría que tú fueses mi madre! –anunció sin avisar. Katniss esbozó una dulce y triste sonrisa.

–A mí también, preciosa –contestó sinceramente–. Pero no lo soy –añadió esperando que la convicción con que lo dijo no hubiera sonado forzada–. Y tu madre te quiere mucho, mucho. Ya lo sabes, Prim.

El labio inferior de Prim sobresalía de su rostro.

–¡Pero si vive en Australia! –contestó, sombría–. Y no la veo casi nunca.

–Sí, pero cuando la ves es siempre en unos sitios maravillosos, ¿no? ¿Te acuerdas del Año Nuevo en Praga? Los ojos de Prim se iluminaron y los recuerdos eclipsaron su desorientación respecto a las relaciones humanas.

–Ah, sí. ¡Me acuerdo de los fuegos artificiales! –dijo apresuradamente–. ¡Y tú viniste con nosotros!

–Tuve mucha suerte de poder ir.

–¡Yo quería que tú vinieses! –dijo Prim fieramente.

–Ya lo sé –contestó Katniss.

–Y papá también quería.

–¿De verdad? –preguntó Katniss con desenvoltura aunque el corazón le había dado un vuelco.

–Sí. Y mamá me compró un paquete enorme de caramelos y luego se me puso la lengua verde y vomité por todas partes. ¿Te acuerdas? Katniss se acordaba muy bien de haberlo tenido que limpiar.

–Desde luego que me acuerdo –dijo tranquilamente.

–Tú estabas en el mismo hotel que papá y yo –continuó Prim. Katniss se sintió invadida por un sentimiento de culpa que no tenía por qué tener.

–Sí, pero solo para que los dos pudiéramos ir juntos a ver cosas. Parecía lo más lógico –añadió mansamente. Prim empezó a quitar pelusillas de la tela de su falda.

–Mamá y Gale no hacían más que preguntar si papá y tú estabais durmiendo en la misma habitación.

–¿Cómo? –preguntó Katniss totalmente atónita–. ¿Cómo se les metería esa idea en la cabeza?

–Yo les dije que no –intervino Prim rápidamente–. Porque vosotros no haríais eso, ¿verdad? A menos que estuvieseis enamorados, claro.

–¿Qué acabas de decir? –se oyó una burlona voz desde la puerta del dormitorio.

Katniss y Prim se volvieron para ver a Peeta allí parado. Estaba formalmente vestido, cosa poco habitual, con un traje gris claro que realzaba la negrura del cabello, el cual le caía en ondas hasta el cuello de la camisa. Había pasado la mañana grabando un programa de televisión que prometía revelar los secretos de la industria de la publicidad.

–¿Qué estabas diciendo? –preguntó él de nuevo. Las miradas de Katniss y Prim se encontraron por un segundo y las dos comprendieron perfectamente.

–Estábamos hablando del amor –dijo Prim inocentemente. Una mirada azul le lanzó una pregunta a Katniss.

–¿En serio? –murmuró.

–Del amor paternal y sus complicaciones –añadió Katniss inmediatamente para que él no se crease la idea errónea. O la correcta–. De hecho antes de eso estábamos hablando del cumpleaños de Prim.

–Ah –dijo Peeta entrando en el dormitorio mientras se aflojaba la corbata–, ¿y tienes idea de lo que quieres hacer?

–He pensado que este año no quiero hacer una fiesta, papá –anunció Prim con firmeza.

Peeta asintió y su mirada se cruzó con la de Katniss cuando los dos recordaron el desastre que fue la fiesta del año anterior.

–Pues no hagas una fiesta entonces, chiquitina. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?

–Me gustaría salir a cenar en un restaurante bonito. Algún sitio especial. Y sólo tú, Katniss y yo. Katniss se sonrojó. Puede que Peeta pensase que ella le había metido aquella idea en la cabeza a la niña.

–Prim, no tienes por qué incluirme.

–Ya lo sé –repuso Prim–. Pero es que quiero que vengas. ¿Vas a venir, Katniss? Katniss, aún roja de vergüenza, se encogió de hombros.

–Si a tu padre no le importa...

–Claro que no –murmuró Peeta al tiempo que sus ojos recorrían las mejillas de Katniss–. Parece que tienes mucho calor, Katniss.

–¡A lo mejor es porque tengo mucho calor! –exclamó ella sintiendo como una gota de sudor le bajaba por el escote–. Estamos en julio y en medio de la mayor ola de calor de esta década. ¿Qué se puede esperar?

–Quizá debieras ponerte algo más fresco –le aconsejó él mientras se fijaba en su falda vaquera y camiseta.

–¿Algo más fresco? ¿Como el traje que tú llevas? –preguntó ella dulcemente.

–Sí, ¿por qué no? ¡Estarías muy guapa con un traje de hombre! –exclamó él al tiempo que entrecerraba los ojos como intentando imaginarlo–. El corte severo quedaría bien si esas curvas tuyas le dieran forma.

Katniss no supo cómo contestar a algo que tenía todo el aspecto de ser un cumplido y sintió algo parecido al alivio al oír el agudo sonido del timbre.

–Debe de ser Octavia –anunció Prim–. ¡Ya tendría que estar preparada!

–Ya estás preparada –contestó Katniss–. He puesto algo de ropa y las cosas de nadar en una bolsa. Peeta alzó las cejas inquisitivamente. –La madre de Octavia las va a llevar a las dos a nadar y luego a tomar el té –le explicó Katniss.

–¡Y me voy a quedar a dormir en su casa! –intervino alegremente Prim–. ¿No te acuerdas de que te pedí permiso, papá? Peeta frunció el ceño.

–Puede ser. Llevo toda la semana tan pendiente de una nueva campaña que es un milagro que me haya acordado de levantarme de la cama esta mañana. Venga, chiquitina: voy a salir a decirte adiós –dijo Peeta saliendo tras Prim. Justo al llegar a la puerta se detuvo y les lanzó otra mirada a las sofocadas mejillas de Katniss. –Baja tú también y te daré algo frío de beber.

Tras irse él Katniss se arriesgó a mirarse en el espejo. ¡Estaba horrorosa! En los días de tanto calor como aquel no había nada que hacer con el pelo. Lo tenía demasiado largo y pesado y se le quedaba pegado a la cabeza. También tenía pegajoso el escote, pero esa era una de las desventajas de tener el pecho grande.

Con un tiempo tan caluroso como aquel toda prenda de ropa en realidad sobraba. Suspiró al secarse la frente con un pañuelo de papel y luego bajó a encontrarse con Peeta.

Él ya estaba en la cocina echando montones de hielo en una jarra de limonada y alzó el rostro al entrar ella.

–¿Lista?

–Me está entrando sed solo de ver esa jarra. Él se quitó la corbata y la depositó sobre una silla en la cual había una refinada bolsa de una tienda cara. Él miró dentro y vio un sombrero de seda azul claro.

–¿Qué es esto? Katniss se había gastado demasiado dinero como para aguantar ahora críticas.

–¿Es que nunca has visto un sombrero en tu vida?

–No con un ala tan llamativa –observó él–. Evidentemente te lo vas a poner para la boda de Magde.

–Eso es.

–Es el fin de semana que viene, ¿no? Y ella va a llevar el famoso vestido que tu madre compró y que un emprendedor caballero ha conseguido encontrar...

–Sí –repuso Katniss tomando aliento y cruzando mentalmente los dedos–. ¿Sabes que lo decían en serio cuando te invitaron? A los dos les encantaría que fueses. Y Prim también. A los irlandeses les gustan mucho los niños.

–Ya –dijo él con la mirada perdida–. Muy amable por su parte.

–¿Entonces por qué no vienes, Peeta? Estará bien pasar un fin de semana en Irlanda...

–Tampoco soy muy amigo de ellos, ¿no?

–No, pero esa no es la verdadera razón de que no quieras ir, ¿verdad? –le desafió ella.

–No, esa no es la razón. Es que no estoy de humor para bodas ahora mismo, si quieres que te diga la verdad. Y no quiero estropearles la celebración con mi actitud negativa. Imagínate que cuando pregunten si alguien conoce alguna razón para que esa boda no se celebre voy yo –explicó él con un brillo travieso en los ojos– y me pongo en pie gritando: «¡No os caséis! ¡El matrimonio es una institución que no funciona!»

–No creo que les alegrase mucho el día –repuso ella–. ¿Es eso lo que realmente opinas, Peeta? – añadió tras dudarlo un instante.

Él lo pensó con cuidado antes de contestar.

–No, en realidad no. Solo estoy tomando la actitud de un viejo escéptico. Dicen que un buen matrimonio...

–¿Es un regalo del cielo? –Él se encogió de hombros.

–Puede ser –contestó tomando la bandeja con la limonada–. Venga, vamos a sacar esto a la terraza.

Bebieron en silencio unos instantes. Era un silencio cómodo, como siempre lo había sido entre ellos. Pero la conversación que acababan de mantener en la cocina le hizo pensar a Katniss que algún día el escepticismo y la desilusión acabarían por esfumarse y entonces él estaría listo, es más, ansioso por, empezar una nueva relación sentimental. ¿Y qué sería de ella si eso ocurría? Él aguzó la vista, fijándose en el rostro de ella.

–¿Por qué tienes esa cara de mal humor?

–Por nada.

–Katniss, a veces se te ensombrece totalmente la cara. Como ahora mismo. Hay algo que te está angustiando.

–Algo que no es asunto mío.

–Ya veo –dijo él en tono burlón, comprendiendo al fin–. ¿Quieres saber por qué no han empezado a llegar cartas del abogado de Delly? ¿Por qué no he demandado a Delly por abandono del hogar o pedido el divorcio?

–Bueno, sí –dijo ella con sinceridad.

–Me he asesorado por un abogado, ya que te interesa tanto.

–¿Ah, sí?

–Así es –contestó él recostándose en la tumbona y mirando el límpido cielo azul–. Y me han aconsejado que no haga nada.

–¿Nada de nada? –preguntó Katniss–. ¿No es eso como estar en el limbo, esperando sin más?

–No me importa esperar. No quiero causar situaciones desagradables –murmuró–. Es más, no quiero que Delly sienta que la estoy acorralando para que tome rápidamente una decisión sobre el bienestar de Prim. Además, Prim está muy bien como está.

Katniss dio un sorbo de la helada y sabrosa bebida.

–Está más que bien. ¡Está estupendamente! –Él sonrió.

–¿Te acuerdas de Praga?

–Por supuesto que me acuerdo de Praga –contestó ella dulcemente. Habían ido los tres juntos para encontrarse con Delly. El grupo de Gale daba un concierto allí la noche del treinta y uno de diciembre y era la primera vez que Delly volvía a Europa tras dejar Inglaterra.

Katniss, Peeta y Prim habían llegado en avión desde Londres una tarde de diciembre en que nevaba. Para Katniss había sido el mejor viaje de su vida, pero quizá eso fuese porque no había viajado mucho. O quizá porque Peeta estuvo allí con ella. Y Prim.

–Ir a Praga fue una experiencia que no olvidaré jamás –afirmó ella con cautela–. Es la ciudad más hermosa... –Él agitó la cabeza.

–¡No necesito que me cuentes cómo era! ¡Eso ya lo sé! –la interrumpió él con impaciencia–. ¿Te acuerdas de la actitud de Delly?

Por supuesto que se acordaba. ¡Como para olvidarla!

Delly se había portado como una niña pequeña. Una hermosa y mimada niña que veía a su hija como a una muñeca o algún otro bonito juguete. A Katniss le había resultado inexplicable que Delly no hubiera hecho más esfuerzos por pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Prim para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Solo había tenido interés en ver a Prim a ratos perdidos y cuando la convenía. Como cuando la llevó, vestida de fiesta, al ballet o a tomar un chocolate caliente con ella en la Plaza Wenceslao. Veía a Prim como un accesorio más y le había dado pocas oportunidades de hablarle de sus esperanzas y miedos.

Más tarde Katniss había tratado de convencerse de que ella no estaba en situación de juzgarla. Estaba demasiado implicada como para ser imparcial.

–¿Y? –la interrogó Peeta. ¿Habría alguna manera de decir diplomáticamente que pensaba que Delly era una pésima madre?

–A mí me pareció que Delly estaba... pendiente de otras cosas –dijo Katniss con cautela.

–¿Sí?

Katniss se sintió súbitamente incómoda y cambió de postura.

–¿Qué más quieres que te diga, Peeta?

–Prueba a ser sincera. ¡Dios mío, Katniss! –dijo él, exasperado– ¿Qué ha sido de tu honradez? Antes cuando te preguntaba algo siempre me contestabas lo que de verdad pensabas, sin miramientos.

Katniss dejó el vaso en la mesa.

–¡Eso no es justo! Antes me preguntabas qué pensaba de un anuncio, si iba a ir bien o no, y cosas así. Esto es distinto.

–¿Por qué? –quiso saber él.

–Me acabas de pedir mi opinión sobre el comportamiento de tu esposa.

–¿Y es tan difícil contestar a esa pregunta? Ella negó con la cabeza. Sabía que él no le estaba pidiendo una respuesta ambigua o evasiva.

–No es que sea difícil, pero es embarazoso. Ahora que, si quieres que te de mi opinión, te la daré. No entiendo por qué no le interesaba pasar más tiempo con Prim. La boca de él adoptó un gesto duro. –Nunca fue una madre convencional.

–No.

Y entonces todas las preguntas que le quemaban dentro acudieron a su boca antes de que Katniss pudiera detenerlas o pararse a pensar en las consecuencias.

–¿Por qué te casaste con ella, Peeta? ¿Tanto la querías? Quiero decir, ya se que estaba embarazada pero no pudo ser solo eso, ¿no? Sí, eres un hombre decente pero ni siquiera tú te casarías con una mujer por la que no sintieras algo.

La fría risa de él hizo que a Katniss se le helase la sangre en las venas a pesar del calor de julio. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que Peeta pudiera darle aquella impresión.

–Dicen que el pasado, pasado está –reflexionó él–. Y parece que fue hace tanto tiempo que me cuesta recordar que es lo que sentía entonces. Conocí a Delly cuando los dos estábamos en la universidad. Todo el grupo solía reunirse en un bar cercano donde había música en vivo. Todo el mundo conocía a Delly: era alguien que destacaba por su físico, tan personal, y su talento para el diseño. Prácticamente cada hombre que la conocía estaba fascinado por ella.

–¿Incluido tú?

–No. No al principio. Y no especialmente. Yo la veía un poco demasiado agresiva para mi gusto, si te digo la verdad –confesó él tomando un sorbo de limonada–. Y, por supuesto, fue aquella indiferencia la que me hizo irresistible a ojos de Delly. Por una vez ella no era la presa sino la cazadora.

–Debió de ser muy emocionante –dijo ella secamente. Él la miró como estudiándola.

–Sí, fueron tiempos muy emocionantes –confirmó él al tiempo que se desabrochaba un botón de la camisa con tal perezosa precisión que Katniss no podía apartar los ojos de él–. Estábamos embriagados por nuestra juventud y talento. Ambos éramos dos estrellas en aquel pequeño firmamento. Supongo que era cuestión de tiempo el que acabásemos por unirnos.

Era absurdo estar celosa por causa de un hombre que jamás había mostrado el menos interés de tipo sexual en ella. Y aún más absurdo sentir celos por algo que había sucedido mucho tiempo antes de que ellos dos se conocieran. ¿Por qué le hacía entonces tanto daño? ¿Por qué se sorprendió a sí misma soñando con poder borrar el pasado de él, deseando poder tacharlo como un profesor tacha algo mal escrito por un alumno?

–¿Cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que Delly se quedase embarazada? –se oyó preguntar con tanta naturalidad como si le hubiese preguntado cuántos grados de temperatura había.

–Casi nada –dijo mirando al jardín, donde las flores lucían de un mismo azul que el cielo–. De hecho una de las primeras cosas que ella me dijo es que nuestros hijos serían guapísimos. Creo que consideraba el tener niños como el acto definitivo de creatividad.

Katniss tragó saliva mientras trataba de imaginarse a sí misma acercándose a un hombre y diciendo algo de ese tipo.

–¿Y aquello no te hizo huir?

–Así debería haber sido. Pero yo era demasiado joven y demasiado arrogante como para sentir algo que no fuese orgullo –admitió amargamente–. Mi padre había muerto unos meses antes. Era un hombre fuerte, uno de esos en los que uno siempre puede apoyarse. Tras morir él mi madre más o menos renunció a la vida. Poco más tarde murió ella también.

–Peeta, debió de ser horrible.

Él asintió y se encogió de hombros.

–Bastante –admitió él–. Supongo que me sentí perdido. Y Delly se dio cuenta enseguida. Aunque querer sentar la cabeza a esa edad era algo no muy bien visto el hecho de que fuese con un espíritu libre como Delly lo hacía más aceptable. A ojos del resto del mundo y a los míos propios.

Katniss sintió en la garganta el sabor amargo de los celos.

–¿O sea que Delly se quedó embarazada y os casasteis?

–Sí –dijo él antes de hacer una pausa–. Y al principio fuimos bastante felices. El problema es que la idea que teníamos de tener un bebé no se parecía en nada a la realidad. Prim no fue un bebé fácil. Ninguno lo es. Especialmente cuando se es tan joven. Y Delly tenía un trabajo que le entusiasmaba y al que no estaba dispuesta a renunciar o aplazar. Uno podría preguntarse por qué iba a tener que hacerlo.

–Debió de ser complicado para ella –sugirió Katniss tratando de imaginarse cómo debía ser el tratar de reconciliar la realidad de un bebé llorón con los sueños de libertad y la ambición.

–Me parece que le hubiera resultado complicado a cualquier persona de veintiún años –razonó él–. Pero para alguien con una personalidad tan voluble y un talento tan grande que casi la dominaba... Sí, le resultó muy difícil.

–Pero os las arreglasteis bien –aventuró Katniss.

–Sí. Normalmente acabas por arreglártelas. La vida es así. Delly creó su empresa poco a poco, haciendo diseños de vez en cuando que empezaron a llamar la atención de la gente de la música y el teatro. Yo mientras entraba en el mundo de la publicidad.

–¿Y Prim?

En sus ojos azules se reflejó la tristeza.

–¿Piensas que la dejamos sola?

–No, claro que no. Pero es qué un bebé no puede cuidarse a sí mismo.

–¡Como si yo no lo supiera! Al principio tuvimos niñeras y eso funcionó bastante bien. Luego, cuando empezó a ir al colegio pasamos a las chicas au pair, y la mayoría de ellas hicieron un buen trabajo. -Ella notó cómo se ensombrecía su mirada. –Claro que hubo problemas. A Prim algunas de las chicas no le gustaron, o no se entendía con ellas. Pero yo siempre he confiado en el buen juicio de mi hija. Y, al igual que yo no trabajaría con

alguien con quien no pudiese comunicarme bien, no dejaría que mi hija pasase tiempo con alguien que no le cayese bien o a quien no le tenía ningún respeto. Al final Prim decidió que no quería tener más au pairs y ahí es cuando Delly empezó a sentirse acorralada.

Katniss se quedó en silencio un momento mientras sentía que una gota de sudor le caía por la espalda.

–¿Y tú? –se preguntó en voz alta–. ¿Te sientes tú acorralado ahora?

–¿Acorralado? –dijo él con una casi despreocupada sonrisa.

Ella reflexionó sobre lo robusto que era y en cómo el viril cuerpo contrastaba con la formalidad del traje que llevaba.

–¡Puedes creerme cuando te digo que he encontrado toda esta experiencia liberadora!

Cuando la miraba así, con los ojos encendidos de vitalidad, a ella le daban ganas de echar a correr. ¿Qué hacía allí alimentando sus tontas fantasías sobre él?

–Hace demasiado calor –se quejó ella abanicándose con la mano. Hacía demasiado calor...


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

–Uf, es el día más caluroso que recuerdo. Peeta dejó escapar un murmullo indefinido que quería decir que estaba de acuerdo. La humedad había transformado las ondas de su cabello en rubios ricitos que enmarcaban su frente y lo hacían parecer una escultura clásica de un dios griego.

–Me parece que voy a ir a quitarme este traje –dijo al tiempo que aguzaba la vista bajo el cegador sol–. No puedo creer que lleves pantimedias en un día como este, Katniss.

El que él la estuviese mirando así a las piernas era bastante perturbador.

–¡Y a mí me sorprende que sepas lo que llevo puesto desde donde estás!

–Sé que no llevas las piernas al aire, si eso es a lo que te refieres. No, no era eso.

–Pero también podría llevar liguero, ¿no? –le retó ella. Él esbozó una sonrisa lenta, casi sin querer.

–No –dijo moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado–, estoy seguro de que no son medias. Una mujer se mueve de otra forma cuando lleva liguero. Es más consciente de su cuerpo y, en consecuencia, los hombres que la observan también. Supongo que esa es la principal razón para ponérselo.

–¿Estás diciendo que las mujeres los usan para que los hombres las miren?

–Sí, estoy diciendo que esa es una de las razones –repuso él, sonriente–. Aunque también dan menos calor que las pantimedias –dijo mirándole a las piernas otra vez–. ¿No te pican las piernas con el calor?

–¿No te pican a ti con esos pantalones? –contraatacó ella.

–Claro que sí –sonrió él–. Por eso voy a entrar a cambiarme. ¿Por qué no haces tú lo mismo?

–¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Que vuele hasta mi piso para ponerme unos pantalones cortos y luego vuele de nuevo hasta aquí? Él dejó escapar una carcajada.

–No hace falta que demuestres tanta iniciativa, Katniss. Sé que tienes aquí un traje de baño para ponértelo cuando acompañas a Prim a nadar –dijo él con una mirada tan firme como su voz. Era una observación curiosamente íntima y la hizo más consciente del latido que repentinamente sentía en su interior.

–¿Y por qué iba a querer ponerme un traje de baño? –preguntó ella paseando la vista por el jardín con exagerado interés–. A menos que hayas hecho una piscina sin que yo me entere... Peeta rio de nuevo.

–¡Vamos, Katniss, relájate un poco! Hace un calor sofocante, la gente se pasea por Londres sin llevar apenas ropa encima y nadie los mira dos veces. ¿Tan grave sería, de acuerdo con tu Victoriano sentido del pudor? ¡Los días en que los hombres enloquecían de pasión ante la visión de un tobillo quedaron atrás, sabes!

–No era eso en lo que estaba pensando en absoluto–contestó ella rígidamente.

–Pues entonces... –observó él–. Siempre te vas a toda prisa, Katniss.

–No puedo pasarme todo el día aquí –objetó ella.

–No –admitió él–. Pero quedarte a comer de vez en cuando no te va a hacer ningún daño. Hoy, por ejemplo. ¿Por qué no te quedas? ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer hoy?

Katniss no pensaba confesar que sus planes eran ir a la biblioteca y luego al supermercado. Ni que tenía un paquete de caramelos dé café con leche en el armario de la cocina y que pensaba comérselo entero mientras leía en su fresco jardín del patio.

–Ya sabes, las cosas que se suelen hacer los sábados: lavar, ir a la compra... Ponerme al día con todas esas cosas que no puedo hacer durante la semana.

–Pero hace demasiado calor y no te apetece, ¿a que sí? –sugirió él–. Y yo tengo aquí una nevera llena de comida de capricho y además una botella de Sancerre que estoy deseando compartir...

–¡Ya basta! Me has convencido, Peeta –dijo secamente.

Además, él le había lanzado un reto que ella sabía que no podía dejar de aceptar. Iría a ponerse ese traje de baño y, sin duda, soportaría ver la cara de horror de él. Al menos puede que aquello la obligase a aceptar la realidad y dejarse de sueños inútiles. El bañador estaba guardado en la habitación de Prim y era, naturalmente, negro liso. El negro tenía propiedades que ningún otro color tenía. Era sofisticado, se suponía que le hacía parecer milagrosamente más delgada y le iba bien a todo tipo de pieles.

Peeta estaba en la terraza abriendo la botella de vino y no oyó acercarse a Katniss, que estaba descalza. Aquello le permitió contemplarlo unos instantes sin que él lo notase.

Se había puesto una camiseta vieja con el emblema de su universidad y unos pantalones cortos algo arrugados pero lo suficientemente amplios como para resultar modernos.

Sus desnudas piernas eran larguísimas: más de lo que nunca le había parecido en la oficina. La camiseta dejaba ver los fuertes brazos y le quedaba pegada, revelando los músculos de un torso liso y ancho.

Katniss se quedó pensando que podía pasar años trabajando con alguien y sin tener ni idea de cómo era su cuerpo. Ahora sí lo sabía y su cuerpo era... Tragó saliva.

Él alzó el rostro con una sonrisa de bienvenida, sonrisa que se le heló en los labios y dio paso a la incredulidad al verla.

Arrugó el ceño.

Puede que el verla en bañador le hubiera sorprendido tanto como a ella el verle a él en pantalones cortos y camiseta. Pero tenía aspecto de estar atónito.

¿Peeta, atónito?

–B... bueno –comentó él mientras extraía el corcho de la botella y servía dos copas de vino–, sí que te has puesto... más fresca.

–Tú también.

–¿Quizá deberíamos hacer una barbacoa? –sugirió él con el decidido aire de un hombre que ha llegado a la conclusión de que necesita actividad–. ¿Te tienta el aroma del pescado asándose sobre carbón con romero y limón?

–Pero una barbacoa nos dará aún más calor, ¿no? –objetó ella a la vez que se dejaba caer en una de las dos tumbonas que él debía haber sacado mientras ella estaba arriba–. Y de todas maneras, tengo demasiado calor como para comer nada en este momento.

–¿No tienes hambre?

–No, en realidad no.

–¿Estás segura?

–Completamente.

–Yo tampoco –dijo él de repente. Algo en su voz la hizo abrir los ojos para verlo allí con un gesto de extrema concentración. Era una expresión que normalmente solo adoptaba en la oficina, cuando algo lo desorientaba.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó ella. Él agitó la cabeza como para aclarar sus ideas.

–Nada. Estaba pensando en que me encantaría tener una piscina. No hay quien piense con este calor.

–Pues beber vino y sentarse al sol no va a refrescarnos precisamente, ¿no? –dijo Katniss sensatamente–. Voy a ir a hacer más limonada. Los médicos siempre dicen que hay que beber mucho líquido cuando hace calor. Y aquí en Inglaterra no estamos acostumbrados a este clima.

–No –confirmó él lentamente–, supongo que no estamos acostumbrados.

El levantarse de una tumbona con cierta gracia cuando se llevaban sólo un bañador y un pareo no era fácil. Especialmente para alguien tan acomplejada por su figura. Pero hasta Magde le había dicho una vez que no había mujer en el mundo que estuviese contenta con su cuerpo.

Afortunadamente en la cocina hacía mucho más fresco. Las manos de Katniss temblaban mientras intentaba sacar los cubitos de hielo de la cubitera. Entonces salieron todos a un tiempo y se esparcieron por todo el suelo.

–Ayyyy... –dijo en alto. Estaba a punto de tomar unas servilletas de papel para secar el suelo cuando oyó que entraba Peeta en la estancia. No se movió. El instinto la hizo quedarse exactamente donde estaba. Lo oyó acercarse por detrás y entonces dio un gritito de placer cuando él le pasó un cubito de hielo por la piel de la espalda. Una deliciosa gota fría comenzó a caer y Katniss se removió de placer.

–¿Ya tienes menos calor? –murmuró él junto al cuello de ella.

–¿Tú qué crees? –dijo ella con la voz entrecortada. Él no respondió inmediatamente y dejó el cubito de hielo en el mismo lugar hasta que se deshizo por completo.

Lo que quedó fue el calor de la palma de su mano contra la piel de Katniss. Ella cerró los ojos de placer, rogando que él no se detuviese fuese lo que fuese lo que estuviera a punto de hacer. Porque estaba bastante segura de qué era lo que él iba a hacer... Él la tomó por la cintura y la hizo volverse hacia él.

–Estoy intentando –anunció él– comprender si he sido increíblemente ingenuo o increíblemente estúpido. Ella no se atrevió a decir nada por miedo a estropear el momento. –Katniss –dijo él en voz baja–, abre los ojos y dime: ¿tú también sientes lo mismo? ¿Es algo tan fuerte que no puedes y no quieres resistirte? Los ojos de ella se abrieron con un mudo ruego y él asintió. –Sí –dijo él–, sí –repitió al tiempo que acercaba su rostro al de ella.

Fue un momento con el que ella había soñado desde que conoció a Peeta. Era su secreto. Un desesperanzado deseo que nunca pensó que se haría realidad. Pero la realidad superó a sus sueños y la inexplorada sexualidad de Katniss estalló con el primer beso de Peeta.

Al principio fue un ligerísimo roce de sus labios contra los de ella. Un roce suave y provocativo. Y cuando aquello no fue suficiente los dos empezaron a explorarse el uno al otro. Abrieron los labios para darse la bienvenida mutuamente y Katniss tuvo que agarrarse a los hombros de él cuando sintió su lengua en el interior de su boca.

Peeta pasó las manos de su cintura a su espalda, abrió los dedos y estos se enredaron en la salvaje cabellera de Katniss. Ella se acercó automáticamente a él y sus rodillas entrechocaron. La vida floreció en sus pechos, duros y pesados, y los pezones se irguieron con un placer casi doloroso.

Ella continuaba agarrada a los hombros de él, temiendo caer si se soltaba, mientras el deseo recoma su cuerpo como la sangre que le daba la vida. Se sintió devastada por el poder del deseo. Hacía que le cosquillease la piel y su pulso ya había iniciado una lenta y primitiva danza al tiempo que algo en su interior preveía lo que iba a ocurrir.

Sus párpados se abrieron en el mismo instante. Los ojos de Peeta eran más oscuros que en sus sueños y parecieron quedarse vidriosos antes de volver a enfocar. Parecía confuso al agitar la cabeza como un hombre que ha visto algo que no puede creer. Entonces se echó a reír.

–¡Maldita sea! –exclamó suavemente, meneando aún la cabeza. Katniss lo miró, desorientada, casi sin poder articular palabra.

–¿Peeta?

–Escucha –dijo él con ternura–. Ha sido una estupidez por mi parte el sugerir que nos quitásemos la ropa en una tarde tan calurosa que me siento como si estuviese en medio de una obra de Tennessee Williams –explicó antes de detenerse a tomar aliento–. Pero solo porque nos hayamos llevado bien en la oficina durante los últimos no se cuántos años, y solo porque mi esposa me haya dejado y mis hormonas me estén recordando que echan de menos a una mujer no quiere decir que vaya a empezar algo contigo, Katniss Everdeen. ¿Lo entiendes?

Las pestañas de Katniss se agitaron como las imágenes de una película casera. Vio la atónita expresión de su rostro y casi retrocedió. Pero era una novata en todo aquello y tal vez aquello fue lo que le diese fuerza para responder con calma:

–Peeta, ¿no te parece que estás exagerando? –dijo incluso encogiéndose de hombros–. No ha sido más que un beso.

Se hizo el silencio.

–¿Que no ha sido más que un beso? –repitió él lentamente frunciendo el ceño–. ¿De verdad? ¡Bueno, si esa es tu idea de «nada más que un beso», me gustaría saber como eres cuando te desinhibes!

Él hizo entonces una deliberada pausa.

–O quizá debiera descubrirlo por mí mismo... –añadió en un tono casi descontrolado–. ¿Qué te parece, Katniss?

Sin avisar y sin darle tiempo para responder él volvió a besarla. Sin embargo esta vez algo había cambiado.

Ella no supo qué fue lo que él hizo para que el beso resultase tan distinto. Estaba demasiado aturdida como para analizarlo. Pero él pareció estar haciendo lo posible por demostrarle su maestría erótica. Ella le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello y se pegó a él como una lapa mientras emitía pequeños gemidos que estaban a medio camino entre el placer y la protesta.

Peeta deslizó una de sus manos para acariciarle un seno y un perezoso pulgar rozó el endurecido pezón. Ella arqueó la espalda con un intenso placer y murmurando su nombre en eufórica protesta.

Y entonces fue cuando él se detuvo. Solo que esta vez se detuvo por completo y dejó caer los brazos. En su rostro no se reflejaba emoción alguna. Ella, por su parte, se sentía como si él le hubiese robado las emociones y las hubiese enviado al espacio exterior.

Una temblorosa Katniss se llevó las manos a la espalda y se agarró al borde de la encimera temiendo que le fallasen las rodillas.

Los ojos de él le lanzaron una pregunta.

–¿Te habían besado antes?

–¡Por lo que más quieras, Peeta! –rio Katniss entrecortadamente–. Por supuesto que sí. El que sea algo inexperimentada no quiere decir que me haya pasado toda mi vida en un convento. ¿O acaso creías que todas las solteronas...?

–¡No uses esa palabra, por favor! –la interrumpió él.

–¿Cuál? ¿Convento? –preguntó ella con sarcasmo.

–¡Solterona! –gruñó él.

–¿Por qué no? Es verdad. Así es como la gente aún llama a las mujeres que consideran que no tienen muchas esperanzas de casarse. ¡Búscalo en el diccionario si no me crees!

–¡Tonterías! Es una palabra anticuada y con connotaciones insultantes –dijo él sin apartar la mirada de ella–. A ti te han besado antes –repitió, aunque esta vez parecía estar buscando una explicación.

–¡Por supuesto, Peeta! ¡Tengo veintiocho años! Ya he pasado unas cuantas veces por la experiencia de que me besasen en alguna fiesta. Ella recordó esas ocasiones con disgusto y se preguntó cuánto más debía contarle, y si la verdad se le subiría a la cabeza.

Sin embargo aquel era un hombre que se había mantenido sereno cuando su mujer lo había dejado de repente. Un hombre que no había permitido que su orgullo se interpusiese en la felicidad de su hija. ¿Acaso un hombre así no se merecía que le dijesen la verdad?

–Pero nunca así –observó ella lentamente–. Nunca me habían besado de esta manera.

–Ya lo he notado –dijo en un acariciante tono–. Parecías estar entregando todo lo que llevas dentro.

–Bueno, ¡tú también! Él la observó pensativamente.

–Sabes, aún no he recuperado el apetito –dijo al fin–. Creo que voy a trabajar un rato esta tarde. Aquello era todo. Un sueño se había cumplido y roto en añicos en cuestión de minutos. Bueno, Katniss tenía años de práctica en poner buena cara ante los malos acontecimientos. Había cuidado a su enferma madre y se había debatido entre la esperanza y la tristeza. Y, en medio de todo, la carita asustada de Magde preguntaba si mamá se pondría bien alguna vez.

–Buena idea –respondió alegremente–. Creo que yo voy a ir a comprarme unos zapatos para la boda de Magde.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

La boda de Magde y Thom tuvo lugar en la Irlanda rural, en el lugar más verde que Katniss había visto en su vida.

Magde había reservado el Black Bollier para la recepción. Era un hermoso hotel con restaurante que llevaba el nombre más excéntrico que mucha gente conocería en toda su vida.

Fue una boda especialísima. Y aún más especial por la milagrosa recuperación de Thom de una enfermedad que, durante un breve período, lo había tenido debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. Aquel encuentro cercano con la muerte no había hecho más que reforzar sus deseos, y los de Magde, de preocuparse de las cosas más importantes de la vida. Y su relación era la más preciada de todas.

Magde llevó el vestido que su madre había comprado hacía tantos años. El mismo que Luke Goodwin había buscado para su mujer, cuya madre lo había diseñado. Un vestido que entretejía tantas vidas...

Katniss tuvo que reprimir las lágrimas cuando vio a su hermana vestida de novia. Recordó la niña con tirabuzones cuyas lágrimas había secado y cuyas heridas había curado. Estaba exquisita con aquella figura alta y delgada de modelo realzada por el sencillo corte del vestido color marfil. Llevaba el pelo recogido y el tul de seda del velo le caía más allá de los hombros como una estela de nieve.

Katniss la había ayudado a vestirse para la ceremonia, calmándole los nervios y diciéndole que era la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

Y Magde, que había sido bendecida con el tipo de belleza que podría haberla llevado a lo más alto en su profesión si no se hubiera enamorado, se volvió a su hermana y dijo:

–Imagínate: ¡quiero tanto a Thom y él me quiere a mí tanto como yo a él!

–No me lo tengo que imaginar –le dijo Katniss a su hermana con ternura–. Cualquiera se da cuenta solo con miraros.

Su voz se perdió en un suspiro. Aún no había conseguido apartar de su mente aquel inesperado y excitante momento con Peeta.

Se había pasado los últimos días alternando entre tratar de imaginarse que nada había ocurrido y decirse a sí misma que no tenía tanta importancia. Todos los días muchas mujeres recibían un beso. ¡A veces incluso de su jefe! Y no pasaba nada. No era ningún crimen. Había sido un día caluroso y sus cuerpos simplemente habían reaccionado al primitivo impulso que aquel calor creaba. O al menos eso se decía Katniss.

Pero al menos allí en Irlanda no había necesidad de engañarse. De fingir que no había sido el momento más sensacional de su vida hasta entonces. Se preguntaba qué habría ocurrido si él no se hubiese detenido. Se lo preguntaba tanto...

Magde arrugó el ceño.

–Katniss, estás bien, ¿verdad? Entonces fue cuando Katniss se dio cuenta de que sí había necesidad de mantener las apariencias.

Sobre todo aquel día. Magde se preocuparía si pensase que su hermana se estaba enamorando aún más de un hombre que aún estaba casado. Un hombre como Peeta...

–¿Yo? –preguntó encogiéndose de hombros–. Sí, estoy bien. Ya sabes cómo soy. Magde continuaba con cara de preocupación.

–Sí, desde luego que te conozco. Y hay algo que me estás ocultando, ¿no? Se miró en el espejo y se ajustó el ancho fajín que le rodeaba la estrecha cintura. –¿Es un hombre? –preguntó al fin con desenvoltura.

Katniss no sabía mentir. Nunca había sabido.

–No, qué va –dijo evasivamente.

–O sea que sí –contestó Magde con los azules ojos chispeándole. Más tarde, cuando ya casi terminaba de prepararse, empezó a hacerle preguntas a Katniss sobre

Peeta.

–¿Le invitaste a la boda? –quiso saber Magde. Katniss tragó saliva.

–Sí, y me dijo que os diese las gracias y además me dio un regalo para vosotros. Pero no viene.

–¿Ni siquiera ha cambiado de opinión a última hora? –Katniss negó con la cabeza.

–No, ni a última hora –repitió Katniss en voz baja–. No le gustan mucho las bodas.

Magde asintió con la cabeza y tomó el ramo de novia. La boda fue sin duda la más emotiva a la que Katniss había asistido. Aunque, por supuesto, ella

no era imparcial. Magde casi era una niña cuando su madre enfermó y Katniss quedó a su cuidado. Su relación siempre había sido un reflejo de una relación madre–hija, pensó Katniss.

Hasta aquel día.

Aquel día Magde estaba dando un paso que la alejaría de ella y la llevaría hacia el futuro con el hombre que amaba a su lado. Y aunque el amor entre las dos hermanas nunca disminuiría Katniss era lo suficientemente realista como para darse cuenta de que las cosas nunca volverían a ser iguales ahora que Magde había encontrado a Thom. Y así debía ser, aunque resultase algo triste.

Katniss se secó las lágrimas muchas veces, tomó montones de fotografías a la puerta de la iglesia y tomó el avión el domingo por la tarde para volver a Londres sintiéndose bastante apagada.

Caminaba por el aeropuerto intentando mirar con optimismo a un futuro que parecía súbitamente desolador ahora que su hermanita se había casado cuando oyó la voz de un hombre gritando su nombre.

–¡Katniss!

Al girarse se encontró de frente con un par de conocidísimos ojos azules que parecían inusualmente cautelosos. A Katniss se le erizó el vello sin saber por qué.

Tomando aliento cruzó la barrera y se dirigió a él.

–Hola, Peeta. ¿Qué haces aquí?–preguntó en un tono sorprendentemente tranquilo teniendo en cuenta que el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que parecía llevar un tambor en el pecho.

–¡Vengo a tomar el avión para pasarme un mes tumbado en la playa en Río de Janeiro! –bromeó él al tiempo que tomaba la maleta de manos de Katniss–. ¿Qué voy a hacer aquí? Venir a buscarte, por supuesto... Tengo el coche aparcado ahí fuera.

–¿Dónde está Prim?

–En casa de Octavia.

–Ah –contestó Katniss con los ojos clavados en el reluciente suelo de la terminal–. ¿Cómo sabías en qué vuelo venía?

–Lo vi en mi bola de cristal –empezó a bromear él de nuevo, aunque algo en la expresión de ella lo hizo detenerse–. Me dejaste una nota diciéndolo, boba.

–Ah, ya.

–¿Ocurre algo malo?

–No, nada.

–Sí, algo pasa –la contradijo él–. Estás muy pálida y pareces apagada. ¿Qué es?

–Nada –repitió.

–Algo pasa –fue la brusca respuesta de Peeta. Ella se sintió tan triste que, de repente, mantener las apariencias no le pareció tan importante.

–Será la boda, me imagino –dijo–. No esperaba quedarme tan triste. O sentirme tan vacía.

–¿Es porque ha marcado el final de una época? Ella lo miró directamente y la comprensión que vio en sus ojos la hizo continuar hablando.

–De alguna manera sí. Magde ya no es mi hermanita pequeña. Ahora es toda una mujer casada.

–Ya lo era antes –observó él.

–Sí, ya lo sé. Pero hay algo en casarte que hace que te apartes del mundo. Ahora Thom y ella son un uno, y es legal. Él es su mundo y ella el de él y... Su voz se perdió.

–¿Y?

–Yo sobro, supongo. Ya he cumplido con mi misión. Él abrió la puerta del coche con un gesto que a Katniss le pareció excesivamente violento.

–Entra en el coche.

Ella lo hizo, dándose cuenta al hundirse en el asiento de cuero de lo agotada que estaba. Habían sido unos días muy ajetreados, con demasiadas celebraciones hasta la madrugada. Le lanzó a Peeta una mirada de reojo mientras este arrancaba y daba marcha atrás.

–No quiero que sientas pena por mí –le dijo defensivamente. Una fugaz sonrisa apareció en los labios de él.

–No me das pena –dijo–. Ya te das bastante pena tú misma.

–Si no fuese porque vas conduciendo no te aguantaría un comentario como ese.

–Bueno, ¿me vas a contar con todo detalle lo horrible que fue? ¿O te vas a limitar a quedarte ahí callada con cara de malhumor?

–¡Yo no hago esas cosas!

–Pues entonces empieza a contarme. Soy todo oídos.

–Y, de todas maneras, no fue horrible. Más bien todo lo contrario –añadió Katniss cerrando los ojos para relajarse–. Había muchos familiares nuestros allí. ¡No tenía ni idea de que tuviésemos tantos! Estábamos todos alojados en un fantástico hotel llamado el Black Bollier que lleva un tipo inglés completamente loco. Y el viernes por la noche hubo un violinista tocando y todos empezamos a cantar. Incluso canté canciones que no sabía que conocía...

–¿Canciones que tu madre te enseñó de niña? –adivinó él–. ¿De esas que están en el fondo de tu mente y que solo necesitan un empujón para volver a la memoria?

–Sí –contestó ella. Abrió los ojos y ladeó la cabeza para ver las pálidas luces ámbar del túnel pasando rápidamente. –Y la ceremonia fue maravillosa...

–¿Lloraste?

–¡Por supuesto! ¡Todo el mundo llora en las bodas! Magde estaba preciosa –añadió ella con un suspiro nostálgico–. Absolutamente preciosa. Pero lo más memorable de la boda era la luz que irradiaba su rostro. Todo el mundo lo decía. Y Thom también parecía resplandecer de felicidad.

–Son muy afortunados –comentó él en un tono que Katniss no supo si era de envidia o de escepticismo–. Por lo que dices fue una boda de cuento de hadas.

Ella se preguntó cómo habría sido cuando él se casó y sintió la oscura sombra de los celos en el corazón.

–Así fue. Tengo unas cuantas fotos en el bolso; había alguien que tenía una cámara de revelado inmediato.

–Me gustaría verlas.

–Luego te las dejo –contestó ella preguntándose al tiempo por qué sentía súbitamente tal timidez si solo le había pedido ver unas cuantas fotos.

Él apretó un botón y una vieja canción de Lennon y McCartney empezó a sonar en un disco compacto. Era una canción triste y, como todas las canciones verdaderamente buenas, le hizo sentir a Katniss que la habían escrito para ella. Hablaba del dolor que causa el amor no correspondido y asaltó todos sus sentidos si piedad.

Katniss se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar en dirección a Peeta. La conciencia de que él estaba tan cerca empezaba a erizarle la piel como una descarga eléctrica. Toda la atmósfera parecía cargada de magnetismo. Se preguntó si aquel único beso habría cambiado para siempre la naturaleza de su relación. Quizá para ella sí, pero él parecía el mismo de siempre.

–Gra... Gracias por traerme, Peeta –dijo ella nerviosamente. Te estoy muy agradecida –se oyó decir pensando en cuan dócil estaba dando la impresión de ser–. No esperaba que me fuesen a buscar y pasarme tanto tiempo en el metro no me apetecía nada. –Él apagó el motor sin prisa.

–¿No me vas a invitar a subir?

Era una frase que él había pronunciado innumerables veces en los sueños de Katniss pero la adecuada y bien ensayada respuesta había huido de la mente de Katniss.

–El piso debe de estar desordenadísimo –dijo, aterrorizada. Él sonrió. –Katniss, yo soy el desordenado de este equipo, ¿recuerdas? Y además nunca he estado en tu casa, ¿no?

–No. ¡Porque nunca antes habías mostrado ningún interés! Preguntarle el porqué de aquel cambio de opinión no parecía muy buena idea. Katniss abrió la puerta del piso y lo dejó pasar. Todo estaba exactamente como lo había dejado, es decir: los cojines ahuecados, las plantas verdes y con las hojas brillantes. Había unas cuantas revistas y libros de la biblioteca ordenadamente amontonados sobre la mesa baja.

–Sí, está todo desordenadísimo... –dijo él con fingido espanto contemplando la prístina habitación–. ¡Eres un desastre!

Una sonrisa pugnó por aparecer en sus labios. Se había pasado los últimos días convenciéndose a sí misma de que podía sobrevivir sin Peeta perfectamente pero se había olvidado, convenientemente, de su capacidad para hacerla reír.

–¡Qué gracioso!

Él comenzó a pasear por el salón mirando los cuadros de las paredes, los títulos de los libros que había en las estanterías y las fotografías con marco de plata. Tomó una de las más pequeñas y la miró de cerca. La imagen estaba muy borrosa pero él tenía muy buen ojo para el detalle.

–¿Es la boda de tus padres? –preguntó.

–Sí. Él enfocó más la vista para verla bien.

–Tú te pareces a tu madre, ¿no? Y Magde es más parecida a tu padre.

–Sí, eso es.

Katniss se sintió mareada y desorientada. De repente la habitación parecía haber menguado, pero quizá fuese porque Peeta era tan alto. O porque ella no estaba acostumbrada a invitar a hombres a su casa. O algo así. Tragó saliva para tranquilizarse.

–¿Quieres que te enseñe las fotos de la boda? ¿O prefieres tomar algo antes?

–No es mala idea: un té –dijo inmediatamente y se dejó caer en el sofá.

–Siéntete como en tu propia casa –dijo ella dulcemente.

–No te preocupes –murmuró él–. Eso haré.

Katniss lo miró con la frente arrugada. Desde luego se estaba comportando de una manera rara. Incluso la forma en que la miraba, como con una burlona pregunta en los ojos y una sonrisa en los labios. ¡Como si esperase que ella tuviera la respuesta a esa pregunta! ¿Sería por lo que había sucedido entre ellos antes de irse a Irlanda?

–Pues voy a hacer el té –dijo ella mansamente.

Y lo dejó allí, cómodamente instalado en el sofá. Trajinó por la cocina, donde encontró un paquete de galletas que colocó cuidadosamente en un plato.

Cuando volvió al salón con la bandeja vio que Peeta había abierto la puerta del patio y paseaba por el pequeño jardín. Dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa y salió a reunirse con él.

Peeta estaba inclinado oliendo las abundantes y blancas flores de un rosal que trepaba por una de las paredes. Tenía los ojos cerrados para aspirar el aroma y el corazón de Katniss se llenó de satisfacción al verlo erguirse con una expresión de intenso placer en el rostro.

–Es un jardín precioso, Katniss –comentó lentamente.

–¡Gracias! Katniss acarició el follaje de una de las plantas y le dedicó a Peeta una sonrisa. –Deberías haberlo visto en mayo: es cuándo está en su mejor momento. Las lilas y el jazmín aguantan abiertas hasta el crepúsculo.

–¿Todas las flores son blancas?

–¡Sí! Y la mayoría son de olor –dijo haciendo un con gesto con la mano como mostrando el jardín–. Cuando un jardín es tan pequeño como este hace falta un orden. Y, precisamente porque es pequeño, puedes apreciar el olor de las plantas bien –añadió cerrando los ojos para aspirar el aroma.

–Así es que es un jardín diseñado para dar placer a los sentidos –observó él despacio y con la fascinada mirada fija en el rostro de ella–. O al menos a la mayoría de los sentidos.

Katniss abrió los ojos para descubrir que él la contemplaba y, apresuradamente, se inclinó para arrancar una mala hierba que empezaba a crecer entre dos losas del suelo.

–Sí, supongo que tienes razón –dijo aplastando la mala hierba entre sus dedos sin piedad. Se dio cuenta entonces de que él continuaba observándola y los dedos empezaron a temblarle.

–O sea que te apasiona la jardinería, ¿no, Katniss? –preguntó él súbitamente.

–¿Apasionarme? –repitió ella ya que la pasión no era algo que asociase consigo misma.

–Sí, eso he dicho –dijo él con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

–Es el primer jardín que he tenido y me encanta –contestó ella alzando la cara desafiantemente–. Aunque probablemente tú piensas que es una afición aburridísima para alguien de mi edad.

–¿Por qué no dejas de ser siempre tan defensiva?

–No lo hago adrede.

–Ya lo sé –repuso él en un inesperadamente tierno tono–. Es una mala costumbre que has adquirido en el pasado.

El sol resaltaba las rubias ondas de su cabello y se filtraba a través del ligero tejido de la camisa silueteando el musculoso cuerpo que contenía. El pequeño y caluroso jardín se tornó curiosamente íntimo y Katniss tenía la boca seca. No sabía si era de nervios o de sed pero pensó que tomar algo constituiría una muy bienvenida distracción.

–¿Volvemos al salón y nos tomamos ese té?

–¿Por qué no lo sacamos aquí mejor? –propuso él señalando la mesa y sillas de hierro forjado blanco, regalo de cumpleaños de Thom y Magde–. Hace demasiado buen tiempo como para quedarnos dentro. Quédate aquí, Katniss yo voy por la bandeja.

Era agradable que alguien la sirviese. Especialmente si ese alguien era Peeta. Katniss se sentó en una de las sillas y estiró las piernas mientras él se acercaba con la bandeja. La atmósfera de la tarde se había vuelto tranquila y como irreal, algo que no se debía solo al intenso calor procedente del sol que se reflejaba cegadoramente en los azulejos del patio. Tenía mucho más que ver con que aquella situación parecía sacada de uno de sus más locos sueños.

Peeta estaba allí. En su casa. No Prim. Ni Delly. Nadie más. Él y ella. Y ambos comportándose de un modo que se podría describir como excesivamente educado. Katniss observó como una espectadora mientras él servía el té y la leche en las tazas de porcelana.

Le ofreció azúcar y galletas pero ella rechazó ambos. Ella dio un sorbo de té.

–¿Qué tal le ha ido a Prim estos días que he estado fuera? Hubo un silencio.

–Le ha ido... bien –dijo él, dubitativo.

–Pero has tenido que pensarlo antes de decirlo.

–Sí –dijo él dejando la taza sobre la mesa–. Creo que empieza a estar algo inquieta porque las cosas entre su madre y yo aún no están resueltas. Supongo que era de esperar.

–No puedes echárselo en cara, Peeta –repuso Katniss entrecerrando los ojos y esperando que aquello ocultase el miedo que había en ellos–. Probablemente se estará preguntando si Delly va a volver algún día.

–¿A casa, quieres decir?

–Sí. Era algo que Katniss misma se había preguntado a menudo. Él la miró como sin poder creer lo que decía.

–¿Y de verdad crees que yo la aceptaría sin más después de todo lo que ha ocurrido? Katniss depositó su vacía taza en la mesa también.

–¡No lo sé! –contestó, indefensa, encogiéndose de hombros–. A veces la gente considera una aventura como un síntoma de que la relación no funciona, y no como una causa de ello. Y puede que, si Delly quisiera volver, tú estuvieras dispuesto a intentarlo de nuevo por el bien de Prim, por ejemplo...

–¡No!

Su negativa cortó la frase como un cuchillo y Katniss se quedó sin habla al ver la intensidad de la expresión de su rostro.

–Al fin y al cabo solo puedes llegar hasta cierto punto y, a partir de ahí, lo que hagas puede ser contraproducente para la felicidad de un niño.

Katniss tragó saliva.

–¿Quieres decir que...? ¿Que ya has intentado recomponer tu matrimonio por el bien de Prim? Se produjo una pausa antes de que la respuesta escapase de su boca en un suspiro.

–Sí, claro que lo he intentado. ¿O acaso crees que soy de los que se rinden ante el primer obstáculo?

–¡No! –dijo ella suavizando luego la voz–. Claro que no.

–Está bien. Él fijó la vista en ella un instante y después se puso en pie como un hombre que estuviese rompiendo las cadenas que lo mantenían cautivo. De repente el reducido patio pareció demasiado pequeño para contenerlo. Peeta parecía tan fuera de lugar como un animal enjaulado en un jardín familiar.

El corazón de Katniss latía desordenadamente mientras él seguía contemplándola.

–Déjame ver las fotos de la boda de Magde –pidió súbitamente.

–Las tengo en el bolso. Voy por ellas. Pero cuando ella entró a buscarlas él la siguió.

Dentro, tras la cegadora luz de la tarde, parecía tan oscuro que Katniss estuvo a punto de encender la luz. Ambos se quedaron mirándose, intentando verse como dos criaturas que se encontrasen en un habitat poco conocido.

Tras unos instantes los ojos de Katniss se acostumbraron a la penumbra y rebuscó en el bolso hasta encontrar las fotos. Se las acercó a Peeta y él comenzó a mirarlas.

–Un sitio muy bonito –comentó.

–Sí, es precioso –confirmó ella serenamente.

–Y este debe de ser el famoso vestido de novia –dijo él deteniéndose en cierta foto más tiempo que en las demás.

Ella miró sobre su hombro para verla también. Era una imagen de Magde y Katniss con un brazo alrededor de la cintura de la otra y sonriéndole a la cámara. Con la otra mano Katniss se estaba sujetando el sombrero azul. Reía. Parecía estar pasándolo bien. Al ver aquella foto nadie podría haber sospechado que acababa de pasar una incómoda media hora antes de la boda convenciendo a su hermana de que Peeta no era más que un buen amigo y un jefe estupendo.

–¿Te gusta? –le preguntó ella.

–¿El sombrero?

–¡El vestido! –rio Katniss.

–Mucho. Es... fantástico –repuso él lentamente–. Aunque yo no sea precisamente un experto en trajes de novia.

–¿Te casaste por la iglesia? –preguntó ella sin pensarlo pero arrepintiéndose enseguida al ver la cara que él ponía.

–No –contestó él llanamente–. La mía no fue ese tipo de boda. Katniss se dio cuenta de que ella no tenía más ganas de oír hablar de la boda de Peeta que las que él tenía de hablar. Bajó la vista para mirar otra foto de su hermana y Thom rodeados de invitados.

–¡Mira! –exclamó Katniss señalando a una pelirroja–. Esa es Holly Lovelace, la hija del

diseñador del vestido. Ella fue la primera que lo llevó para su boda. Ahora está embarazada. Tomó entonces las fotos de manos de él y comenzó a pasarlas todas. –Aquí se la ve mejor, ¿ves? Y este es su marido, Luke. Ahora Magde también ha llevado el vestido. Y después... Su voz se apagó.

–¿Después qué?

–Se supone que es mi turno –dijo ella con una risita azorada–. Ya te lo conté, ¿te acuerdas? Se supone que la próxima que lo llevará para casarse soy yo. Él la miró como intentando comprender.

–Pero a ti no te apetece casarte, ¿verdad? ¿La estaría juzgando mal a propósito?, se preguntó Katniss. Quizá le estuviese haciendo aquella pregunta para obligarla a contestar y confesar los poco halagadores hechos?

–Bueno, hay un par de obstáculos bastante insuperables, Peeta –repuso ella secamente.

–¿Ah, sí?

–Para empezar estoy demasiado gorda para siquiera intentar ponerme ese vestido –anunció ella con una mirada que parecía desafiarle a hacer algún comentario. Pero él no lo hizo.

–Si ese es el primer obstáculo, ¿cuál es el segundo? –repuso simple y tranquilamente.

–El pequeño detalle de que no tengo ningún marido en perspectiva.

–¿Nada de nada? No a menos que lo contase a él, cosa que Katniss no era lo suficientemente estúpida como para hacer. Él comenzó a sonreír y hubo algo en aquella sonrisa que hizo que Katniss sintiese mariposas en el estómago.

–¿Qué es lo que te parece tan divertido?

–Nada –repuso él–. Nada, en serio. Es solo que me alegro absurdamente de que no haya nadie en tu vida. Pero puede que no debiera sentir eso.

–No –consiguió decir procurando mostrarse razonable aunque las palabras se le atragantaban–. Es comprensible. Una empleada casada siempre tendrá más tiempo y lealtad que dar...

–¡Eso no era lo que quería decir! –la interrumpió él con impaciencia.

–¿Seguro? –dijo ella con una mirada de abierto desafío–. No me va a ofender la verdad, Peeta. Esta vez el adoptó un gesto de mal humor.

–¿Es que no vas a dejar de minusvalorarte nunca? –dijo con desdén–. ¿No se te ha ocurrido que cuando he dicho eso estaba siendo...?

–¿Egoísta?

–¿Egoísta, dices? –gruñó él.

Katniss le lanzó una mirada y su determinación de mostrarse razonable se evaporó en unos segundos. Se dio cuenta de que estaba hartísima de su papel como la fiel ayudante de Peeta. Estaba hastiada de ser la dulce Katniss, con la cual siempre se podía contar. Katniss, la que lo dejaría todo de lado en cualquier momento para correr a ayudarlo. La que seguiría sonriendo pasase lo que pasase. Había sido su apoyo durante demasiado tiempo y jamás se le había pasado por la mente decir lo que ella quería.

–Sí, egoísta he dicho –anunció ella–. A ti no te intereso, ¿verdad, Peeta? Pero no puedes soportar la idea de que algún otro hombre se interese por mí.

La mirada de él se mantenía firme.

–¿Tú crees que no me interesas?

–¡Por supuesto que no! Incluso aunque no estuvieras casado, como lo estás, ¿por qué ibas a interesarte por mí? ¿Por qué, cuando podrías tener a cualquiera de las mujeres más atractivas de Londres?

Él hizo caso omiso de aquel comentario.

–Y cuando te besé, antes de irte a la boda ¿Pensaste entonces que me interesabas? Puede que Katniss fuese algo inocente pero no era tonta, eso seguro.

–Aquello fue distinto...

–¡Ah, sí! Pues explícate.

Ella no era lo bastante arrogante como para pensar que era porque iba en bañador y él se había inflamado de deseo al ver su cuerpo y no había podido resistirse. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué tendría que estar allí mirándola, tan guapo, y hablando de besos?

–No sé –admitió ella–. Aquello fue algo que simplemente pasó. Sería por el calor y todo eso.

–¿Y piensas que si te besase ahora mismo no sería igual? Igual de apasionado y de turbador... Katniss tragó saliva.

–No tengo ni idea –mintió.

–Claro que sí lo sabes. Pero no... –Un agudo sonido interrumpió sus palabras y a Katniss le llevó un momento reconocer el sonido de su busca. –¡Qué oportuno! –comentó él con el rostro apagado–. Justo cuando la conversación empezaba a ponerse interesante. Muy interesante, de hecho. Ella lo miró a los ojos y respiró hondo para alejar el miedo y la excitación que le oprimían la garganta.

–Deberías mirar quién es.

–Debería haber apagado el maldito cacharro.

–¡No! –le contradijo ella aunque ella misma hubiera lanzado con gusto el aparato a la estratosfera–. ¿Y si es Prim? El le devolvió una mirada a un tiempo agradecida y sarcástica al tiempo que se metía la mano en el bolsillo de los vaqueros para sacar el busca.

–Ya, ya... –suspiró él–. Ya sé que tienes razón, Katniss, ¡pero no me hace ninguna gracia que siempre tengas razón! Leyó el mensaje que aparecía en la minúscula pantalla. –Llama a la madre de Octavia –leyó en voz alta, arrugando el ceño según iba marcando el número en el teléfono de Katniss–, ¿Qué te apuestas a que Prim se ha olvidado de algo y quiere que se lo lleve cuanto antes?

Y él así lo haría, pensó Katniss con una punzada de anhelo que preferiría no haber sentido. Prim podía manejarlo a su antojo pero la ternura que mostraba con su hija solo lo hacía aún más irresistible.

–¿Qué dice que ha hecho? –preguntó Peeta con la vista fija en el teléfono y una expresión de incredulidad.

Malas noticias, pensó Katniss al ver cómo se tensaba el cuerpo de Peeta.

–¡Dios mío! –exclamó él–. No, no. No, no se preocupe. Claro que usted no lo sabía. Estoy allí en un momento –dijo al fin antes de colgar con un raro gesto de sombría furia en el rostro.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –quiso saber Katniss–. ¿Qué es?

–Delly –repuso él en un extrañamente inexpresivo tono–. Ha vuelto a Inglaterra y nos ha hecho otra demostración de cuánto le gustan las escenas.

–¿Que Delly ha vuelto? –dijo una desorientada Katniss–. ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué no te lo dijo? Él parecía absorto, más de lo que ella había visto nunca. Apenas parecía oírla.

–Ha ido a casa de Octavia y se ha llevado a Prim –dijo él, aturdido. Katniss se quedó paralizada al ver el miedo en la cara de Peeta, el mismo miedo que la invadió a

ella al ir asimilando lo que él había dicho.

–¿Que se la ha llevado a dónde?

–¡Esa es la cuestión! –contestó él pesarosamente–. ¡No lo sé! Y tampoco lo sabe la madre de Octavia. ¡Me voy ahora mismo para allá!

–¡Yo también voy! –dijo ella vivamente. Él no discutió. Casi no pareció ni oír su oferta.

–Voy a llamar antes a casa. Puede que Delly la haya llevado allí. Pero su voz no sonaba muy esperanzada. Y Katniss tampoco tenía muchas esperanzas de que así fuese, aunque no sabía explicar por qué. Cerró la puerta del patio, llevó la bandeja a la cocina y cuando volvió al salón Peeta estaba terminando de colgar el teléfono. No le hizo falta verlo agitar la cabeza de lado a lado para saber que Prim no estaba en casa. Su tenso gesto decía más que mil palabras y ella notó que le temblaban las manos. Aquello largos y artísticos dedos temblaban como los de un borracho.

Katniss arrugó la frente.

–¿Vas a poder conducir?

–¡Pues claro que puedo conducir! –le espetó él–. Y aunque no pudiese tú tampoco ibas a ser de mucha ayuda, ¿no? ¡Ni siquiera has pasado el examen de conducir!

Le dolía, que duda cabe, que le hablase así pero Katniss se tragó las ganas de contestarle mal y asintió. Era una mujer calmada y difícil de desanimar, esos eran sus principales puntos fuertes. Puntos fuertes que Peeta admiraba y con los que contaba.

Aquel no era el mejor momento para fallarle. Y tampoco era el momento de empezar a interrogarle sobre aquello tan interesante que había estado a punto de decir. Tenía que ser fuerte. Por él y por Prim.

Él se pasó todo el camino protestando y ella le dejó desahogarse.

–¿Por qué demonios se me ocurriría? –se preguntó tempestuosamente.

–¿Qué?

–¡Descuidar a mi hija para ir a buscarte al aeropuerto! –Si hubiera sido simplemente por que alguien la fuese a buscar podía haber mandado un coche, pensó Katniss.

–Estás exagerando un poco, Peeta –murmuró ella.

–Yo creo que no.

–¡Pues yo creo que sí! Dejar que tu hija se quede en casa de su mejor amiga del colegio no se puede llamar «descuidarla».

–Seguramente tienes razón –admitió él sombríamente. Ella hizo un último intento.

–Probablemente hay una explicación perfectamente lógica...

–Prim ha desaparecido y yo no se dónde esta –la interrumpió él con frialdad–. Y no hay nada que cambie ese hecho.

Tras aquella dura afirmación no volvieron a intercambiar palabra en todo el trayecto. Era obvio que la madre de Octavia había estado pendiente de su llegada porque el coche apenas se había detenido cuando ella apareció corriendo por el camino de gravilla del jardín. Era una mujer delgada y nerviosa que hacía dieta constantemente para mantener una talla bastante cercana a la de su hija de once años. Aquella era la primera vez que Katniss la veía con un aspecto normal, sin arreglar. Tenía el pelo revuelto, con unos cuantos mechones pegados a la sudorosa frente. Pero aquello no le impidió mirar a Peeta instintivamente con una mirada de niña indefensa.

–¡Lo siento tantísimo, Peeta! –afirmó–. Si hubiese sospechado por un instante que tú no ibas a estar de acuerdo no se me habría ocurrido dejarla llevarse a Prim. Él no perdió el tiempo con fórmulas de cortesía.

–¿Cómo fue?

–Delly apareció hace una hora o así. Peeta le lanzó una mirada al reloj.

–¿Y qué dijo?

–Solo que acababa de estar en tu casa y que no había nadie, así es que pensó que Prim estaría aquí.

–¿Y qué le dijo a Prim? –preguntó Peeta en tono de cansancio.

–Que tenía una sorpresa para ella.

–¿Dijo qué sorpresa era?

–No. Al menos no delante de mí. Puede que Octavia lo sepa. Voy a llamarla. ¡Octavia, ven! –gritó volviendo la cabeza.

–¿Cómo reaccionó Prim? –continuó investigando Peeta–. ¿Parecía querer irse con su madre?

–Bueno, tampoco es que no quisiera irse. Pero creo que estaba algo confusa, eso es todo.

–Señora Sanstead... –Llámame Clove.

–Clove –dijo él en un firme tono que parecía costarle mucho mantener–, ¿no se te ocurrió que quien trajo a Prim era quien debía venir a buscarla? Clove alzó los delgados hombros y parpadeó rápidamente.

–¿Has intentando decirle alguna vez a una madre que no se puede llevar a su hija con ella?

–No, ¡pero tal vez debieras haberlo hecho! –contestó él con desdén–. ¡Prim estaba a tu cuidado! Clara se ofendió.

–Delly dijo que tú ya lo sabías y estabas de acuerdo.

–¿Y la creíste?

–Bueno, no la obligué a sentarse y pasar la prueba del detector de mentiras, si eso es lo que quieres decir...

–¡Qué pena!

Con una mirada suplicante Katniss le colocó una tranquilizadora mano sobre el brazo a Peeta. Comprobó con alivio que no empezaba a gritarla a ella también.

–Peeta está muy preocupado –le explicó a la otra mujer suavemente–, aunque probablemente no haya nada de qué preocuparse.

Clara, sintiéndose algo mejor, asintió.

–Ya lo sé. ¡Este tipo de batallas por la custodia...! A mí me pasó igual con mi primer marido: creía que podía venir cuando quisiera y romper el acuerdo de visitas. Por suerte se ha vuelto a casar, con una mujer mucho más joven que él, y como ahora tienen un bebé ya casi no tiene tiempo para Octavia.

Katniss percibió que a Peeta le disgustaba lo que estaba escuchando y vio con alivio cómo llegaba Octavia. Su rostro estaba invadido por la incertidumbre y los miraba a ellos como pidiendo información.

A Katniss le caía bien Octavia. Además, le parecía que ella estaba de mejor humor para hablar con ella que Peeta, que apenas podía contener la rabia.

–Cielo, ¿sabes dónde se ha llevado a Prim su mamá? Octavia se mordió el labio y movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

–No lo dijo –repuso mirando a Katniss con curiosidad–. ¿Le ha pasado algo malo a Prim?

–Prim está perfectamente –la tranquilizó Katniss rogando para sí misma que sus palabras fuesen ciertas–. ¡Ya sabes lo paranoicos que nos ponemos los mayores cuando los niños desaparecéis sin decir nada!

–Sí –contestó Octavia mansamente–. ¿Le puedes decir que me llame cuando vuelva a casa?

–Claro –le aseguró Katniss suprimiendo la idea de que quizá no volviese a casa y mirando el endurecido gesto de Peeta–. Será mejor que vayamos a tu casa, Peeta –sugirió a continuación–. Al menos Delly sabe que se puede poner en contacto contigo llamándote allí.

Él hizo un gesto de asentimiento y se giró sin decir palabra, dejando que fuese Katniss quien se ocupase de despedirse de Clove Sanstead con una sonrisa de disculpa.

–Te llamaremos en cuanto sepamos algo.

Clove asintió con la cabeza pero su vista estaba centrada en Peeta, que se alejaba. Había una inconfundible mirada de deseo en aquellos ojos y a Katniss le pareció repugnante. ¿Cómo podía pensar en eso en un momento como aquel?

Peeta pisó a fondo el acelerador en el trayecto hacia su casa.

–Te va a parar la policía –le advirtió ella calmadamente.

–¡Estupendo!

–No creo que el que te pongan una multa por exceso de velocidad vaya a servirle de mucho a Prim.

–¡No, pero a lo mejor me hace sentirme mejor! Katniss lanzó un gritito cuando él se vio obligado a frenar súbitamente y le oyó respirar hondo al tiempo que disminuía la velocidad hasta un punto que se acercaba a lo normal.

–Lo siento –dijo él al fin.

–Si desahogarse atacándome le hace sentirte mejor siga, señor Mellark. El la miró.

–¿Eso es lo que he estado haciendo?

–Da igual. ¡Ya lo había vuelto a hacer! Primero la leal Katniss y ahora la que todo lo aguantaba. ¡Estupendo!

–No da igual –insistió él.

–Está bien: ¡sí me importa, o sea que no vuelvas a hacerlo!

La casa estaba vacía. Peeta fue directamente al estudio y volvió a salir. Katniss solo tuvo que ver su rostro para adivinar lo que iba a decir a continuación.

–No hay ningún mensaje –dijo con voz apagada. Katniss tomó aliento.

–Bueno, vamos a intentar utilizar la lógica. ¿No se te ocurre ningún sitio donde Delly pueda haberla llevado? ¿A casa de algún familiar suyo, o algo así?

Él movió de lado a lado la cabeza.

–Tiene unos primos en el norte de Escocia, pero no los soporta.

–Y tampoco es que esté muy cerca –observó Katniss–. Puede que simplemente haya sacado de paseo a Prim para darle una sorpresa. ¿Por qué no? A lo mejor han ido al teatro. O a un parque de atracciones. ¿Y si han ido de compras?

El repitió el gesto de negación.

–No. Ese no es el estilo de Delly. Si fuese a hacer algo bueno por Prim antes se aseguraría de que el mundo entero se enteraba. Además, en ese caso, ¿por qué tanto secreto? ¿Por qué no llamarme y decírmelo? Yo ni siquiera sabía que estaba en Inglaterra hasta que... ¡Espera! –exclamó súbitamente para volver al estudio corriendo.

Esta vez, al volver, parecía más tranquilo. –El pasaporte de Prim sigue en el cajón.

–¡Menos mal! –suspiró Katniss mirándolo a continuación con una mirada inquisitiva–. ¿De verdad crees que sacaría a Prim del país sin decírtelo?

–No lo sé. ¡Ese es el problema! Estoy tan preocupado que ni siquiera puedo pensar con claridad. No hago más que intentar imaginar qué haría yo en el lugar de Delly. Katniss lo miró fijamente.

–Yo sé lo que haría la mayoría de la gente –dijo lentamente, sin molestarse en mencionar que no era una opción que ni ella o ni él tuviesen–. Ir a casa de su madre.

–¡Pero la madre de Delly está en Australia! –dijo él–. Y el pasaporte de Prim está en el cajón. Katniss asintió con la cabeza. –Entonces la madre de Delly debe de saber algo. Seguro que Delly le contó algo antes de salir de Australia.

–Sí –contestó él mirando pensativamente el reloj–. Claro que allí es de madrugada... Katniss se encogió de hombros.

–Es eso o llamar a la policía, y tú prefieres no mezclar en esto a la policía, ¿verdad? Él comenzó a pasar las páginas de su agenda.

–Por el momento no –dijo ominosamente. Katniss lo siguió con la vista mientras marcaba el número y su expresión de culpabilidad le dolía en el corazón. Se dio cuenta de que él se culpaba a sí mismo de todo aquello por haber estado con ella cuando ocurrió. «Y también me culpará a mí», pensó. Por favor, acláranos algo, rogó en su mente como si la madre de Delly pudiese oírla.

–¿Hola? –resonó la voz de Peeta en el silencioso recibidor–. ¿Glimmer, eres tú? Perdona que te despierte a estas horas. Soy Peeta. No, no: no ha pasado nada malo. Bueno, no es verdad del todo. Delly ha aparecido sin avisar y se ha llevado a Prim sin decirle a nadie dónde. Naturalmente, estamos muy preocupados...

Se calló abruptamente y empezó a escuchar, asintiendo y diciendo «sí» a intervalos regulares. Katniss estudió su cara con ansiedad en busca de alguna pista. Pero su rostro no revelaba nada: no parecía ni más ni menos preocupado que antes de llamar.

Cuando, al fin, colgó el auricular ella lo miró con una pregunta en los ojos.

–Dice que lo único que sabe es que Delly estaba disgustada por un fax que Prim le envió hace un par de días.

–¿Qué decía el fax?

–No tengo ni idea. Y la madre de Delly o realmente no lo sabía tampoco o no me lo ha querido contar. Pero hay una cosa que sí me ha dicho...

Sus miradas se encontraron en una mezcla de turbulentas emociones.

–¿Qué? –preguntó ella en voz baja deseando simplemente poder abrazarlo y reconfortarlo.

–Nada más que Gale no había venido con ella. Se fue de Australia sin él.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Katniss miró a Peeta con incredulidad.

–¿Puedes repetirme eso?

–Mi ex mujer ha dejado a su novio solo al otro lado del mundo –afirmó él sin emoción alguna. Katniss pensó que aquel no era el momento adecuado para recordarle a Peeta que Delly no era su ex nada, sino su esposa aún. Apartó de su mente los paralizantes celos que la invadían.

–¿Y eso que significado tiene?

–¿Poniéndonos en lo peor?

Ella deseó recuperar la intimidad y la calidez que había existido entre ellos aquella tarde, cuando parecían a punto de llegar a alguna parte. Pero aquello se había esfumado como si alguien hubiese apagado la luz de los ojos de Peeta y los hubiese dejado fríos y indiferentes. Encontrasen a Prim o no...

Él siguió hablando sin reparar en el silencio de Katniss.

–Puede que Delly y Gale hayan roto. El dolor traspasó la coraza de calma de Katniss.

–¿Y en ese caso quizá quiera volver contigo?

–¡Pero yo no quiero volver con ella, Katniss! –gruñó él, exasperado–. ¡No quería antes, y no quiero ahora! Ya te lo he dicho.

Decir las palabras que dijo le supuso un terrible esfuerzo, pero ella sabía que ensombrecerían su vida si no las pronunciaba en un momento crucial. En aquel momento.

–Pero puede que Prim sí quiera. Que prefiera las cosas de ese modo, con vosotros dos juntos como antes.

Él agitó la cabeza.

–Jamás he visto a Prim tan feliz como últimamente.

–Quizá lo haga adrede, para tenerte contento. Vio la cara de desacuerdo de Peeta y asintió con fuerza. –¡Sí! Los niños son muy conservadores, ¿sabes? Como tú dijiste una vez, prefieren la estabilidad. Prefieren que sus padres estén juntos incluso si estos se llevan a matar. Y, si no me crees, lee algún libro sobre el divorcio y la separación.

–¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto, Katniss? –preguntó él–. ¿Me estás diciendo en realidad que tú preferirías que volviese con Delly?

–¡Qué tontería! Sabes que yo... Que...

–¿Sí? –preguntó él con ternura–. ¿Que tú qué? Ella quería decirle que no pensaba que pudiera seguir trabajando con él si se reconciliaba con su mujer pero sospechaba que, en cualquier caso, no iba a poder seguir trabajando con él. Porque no podía desperdiciar el resto de sus días suspirando por su jefe, viviendo en una especie de limbo emocional en vez de tratar de encontrar un poco de felicidad real por sí misma.

Pero no se atrevió.

–Que solo quiero ayudarte a encontrar a Prim.

–¿Y tienes alguna idea genial sobre cómo hacerlo? –preguntó él con una voz sedosa–. ¿Qué me sugieres?

–Creo que deberíamos esperar.

–¿Esperar? –repitió él.

–A que Prim vuelva.

–¿Y si no vuelve? –dijo él con la voz casi quebrándosele al final.

–¡Claro que volverá! No puede esfumarse así como así en los tiempos que corren. ¡Y más vale que empieces a verlo así, Peeta! Voy a hacerte un té bien caliente y con mucha azúcar –añadió con firmeza–, y mientras tanto tú puedes devanarte los sesos pensando en sitios donde Delly pueda haberla llevado. Tiene que tener amigos aquí en Londres.

Él movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

–No el tipo de amigos que le darían la bienvenida a una niña en su casa.

Katniss acababa de poner la tetera al fuego cuando sonó el teléfono y corrió dé vuelta al salón justo para ver cómo Peeta contestaba.

–¿Dígame?

Esta vez Katniss supo que se trataba de Prim porque la sonrisa de felicidad que apareció en los labios de Peeta fue como un amanecer.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó al tiempo que le hacía un gesto triunfal a Katnis y la sonrisa se hacía aún más abierta–. Está bien. No, claro que no estoy enfadado contigo, chiquitina –dijo antes de hacer una extraña pausa cargada de frialdad–. ¿Puedo hablar con tu madre, por favor?

Katniss se giró y volvió apresuradamente a la cocina. Lo último que quería era oír un acalorada discusión entre Delly y Peeta. Puede que su presencia hiciese que Peeta no dijese lo que realmente deseaba. Aunque, por el sonido de su voz...

Ella se sintió invadida por la incertidumbre mientras hacía el té pero, al menos en apariencia, permanecía serena. Cuando Peeta entró en la cocina ella percibió que la tensión había desaparecido de su cuerpo.

Ella no dijo una palabra, solo lo miró.

–¿Lo has oído?

–En parte –reconoció ella.

–Prim está bien. Delly la va a llevar a casa de Octavia. Estará allí en media hora. –¿Por qué no la trae aquí?

–Dice que no podría soportar venir a esta casa en este momento –contestó él con una expresión dura–. Por mi parte no hay ningún problema.

–¿Te ha dicho dónde ha llevado a Delly o por qué?

–Parece ser que han ido de compras. No ha dicho más. No me ha dicho por qué se le ha ocurrido hacer esta insensatez y a mí tampoco me apetecía preguntárselo. Al menos no hasta que Prim esté otra vez a mi lado, sana y salva. No quiero que la poca relación que queda entre nosotros se deteriore hasta convertirse en un enfrentamiento abierto.

Katniss le acercó una taza de té.

–Aquí tienes. Tómatelo.

–Mejor no –contestó él–. Estoy demasiado agitado como para quedarme aquí sentado tomando un té. Creo que voy a irme hacia allá ya. Puede que haya algún atasco. Katniss asintió. De repente se sentía de sobra. Sabía que no había lugar para ella en aquella reunión de padre e hija. No con Delly.

–Yo... Yo me voy a casa, Peeta.

–No –repuso él lanzándole una rápida mirada que la hizo albergar esperanzas–. No te vayas. Quiero que te quedes aquí hasta que yo vuelva. Y entonces lo estropeó todo añadiendo: –Vamos a tratar de hacerle sentir a Prim que todo es tan normal como siempre. Y eso incluye el que tú estés aquí, como siempre.

–Sí –contestó Katniss en voz baja tragándose la decepción que sentía–. Supongo que tienes razón.

Se sentía como un mueble antiguo, un recuerdo de familia. Un sentimiento que se hizo más fuerte cuando Peeta cerró de un portazo al salir sin siquiera decir adiós. Decidió hacer una bandeja de galletas para Prim. Llenarían la casa de un delicioso aroma y además le darían algo que hacer mientras esperaba. Se puso un delantal y empezó a mezclar ingredientes, a amasar... Acababa de meterlas en el horno cuando oyó la puerta de la calle. Se dirigió inmediatamente al recibidor desatándose el delantal al tiempo. Su ilusionada sonrisa de bienvenida se truncó en incredulidad cuando vio que no era Peeta quien estaba en el recibidor. Era Delly.

Delly, con un impecable vestido de lino blanco que milagrosamente no tenía una sola arruga. Con las bronceadas piernas al aire y las uñas de los pies pintadas de escarlata asomando de las blancas sandalias. Una Jane despectiva que la miraba fría y casi obsesivamente.

–¿Has estado cocinando? –dijo con desdén.

–¿Dónde está Prim? –preguntó. Jane fingió sorprenderse.

–Ah, la echas de menos, ¿no? ¡No me extraña! Debes de notar que tu presencia aquí no es tan imprescindible cuando Prim no está –dijo mirándola con desprecio–. Porque espero que no hayas pensado ni por un instante que Peeta se hubiera siquiera fijado en ti de no ser porque tiene el pequeño problema de una hija a quien cuidar.

–¿Dónde está Prim ahora mismo? –repitió Katniss con calma. Delly miró nerviosamente hacia la puerta.

–Con Ross, supongo. La dejé en casa de Octavia justo después de llamar. He estado esperando ahí fuera hasta que Peeta se ha ido...

–¿Para qué? –Para poder tener una conversación cara a cara contigo, por supuesto. ¡Para averiguar más sobre la mujer que mi hija está tan ansiosa por tener como madrastra! ¡Para descubrir cómo te las has arreglado para convencerla de que mandase un fax a Australia diciéndome que piensa que su padre está enamorado de ti!

–¿Un fax?

–¡Sí, un fax!

–Y... ¿Has dicho enamorado de mí? –Delly torció la boca.

–Eso parece. Katniss la observó sin comprender nada.

–Me temo que no sé de qué me hablas.

–¡Vamos! El papel de virgencita inocente puede haber funcionado con Peeta pero... –se detuvo Delly. La estudió entonces con suspicacia mientras Katniss se sonrojaba. De pronto su delgada cara se arrugó como una hoja de papel. –¡Dios mío! –exclamó–. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿No me digas que de verdad eras virgen?

–¡Y lo soy! –le espetó una indignada Katniss. Delly rio.

–No debería sorprenderme. Tampoco creo que hayas tenido millones de ofertas... Katniss dejó escapar un suspiro.

–¿Hay algún motivo para que tengamos esta conversación, Delly?

–¡Hay muchos! –repuso Delly blandiendo furiosamente un dedo en dirección a Katniss–. ¿Estás planeando tener una aventura con mi marido?

–Tener aventuras con los maridos de otras mujeres es algo que nunca he tenido intención de hacer –repuso Katniss con la mirada firme–. Evidentemente. Delly le devolvió una mirada igualmente firme.

–No me has contestado.

–Esa es la única respuesta que te voy a dar –anunció Katniss dignamente.

Aquella conversación, sorprendentemente, en vez de ofenderla la estaba dando renovadas fuerzas. ¡Era obvio que Delly Mellark la veía como una rival! Delly estudió a Katniss parpadeando rápidamente, como si no pudiera dar crédito a sus ojos.

–Me he preguntado a menudo cuando perdería al fin la aureola –comentó con incredulidad–. ¡Sin embargo jamás me imaginé que sería con alguien como tú! Se detuvo para humedecerse los labios color cereza. –Pero por lo que más quieras –continuó–, no cometas el error de creer que quiere que formes parte de su vida permanentemente. Si Peeta te está prestando atención es porque le conviene. Y acostarse con la niñera es una forma de mantener su vida doméstica bajo control. ¡Aunque sea una gorda solterona como tú!

Katniss sintió que las rodillas le flaqueaban. La garganta se le secó y sentía un zumbido en los oídos. Pero no iba a desmayarse ni a vengarse. Aunque la idea la tentase mucho. No, señor. En aquel momento lo que más le importaba no era ella misma. Ni Peeta.

Era Prim.

Porque Prim era una niña. Una niña inocente en medio de todo aquello. Y Katniss no pensaba dejar que el caótico mundo de los adultos le hiciese aún más daño.

¿Qué sería lo mejor para Prim en aquel caso?

–No creo que sea buena idea que estemos las dos aquí cuando vuelvan –le dijo a Delly en un tono que sonó milagrosamente calmado y controlado.

De repente Delly pareció estar incómoda, como si la falta de reacción de Katniss no fuese lo que esperaba.

Su mirada se volvió más dura.

–Así que... –dijo Katniss con dificultad–. Así que me voy a casa. Pero Delly negó con la cabeza violentamente.

–No, por Dios, no te vayas. Quédate aquí y así me voy yo. No quiero ver a Peeta de momento. Katniss comprendía perfectamente por qué no quería ver a su marido pero...

–¿Es que no quieres ver a Prim? –le preguntó, confusa. Delly la miró y sus ojos se llenaron repentinamente de lágrimas.

–Eres una zorra –susurró–. ¡Una zorra calculadora y falsa! Y dicho esto abrió la puerta impulsivamente y se alejó por el sendero sin molestarse siquiera en cerrarla.

Katniss se obligó a sí misma a comportarse con normalidad. Se lavó las manos y la cara, se cepilló el pelo y se hizo una cola de caballo. Después se quitó el delantal y lo colgó en el gancho detrás de la puerta de la cocina. Incluso se las arregló para sacar las galletas del horno en el momento indicado. Estaban enfriándose sobre una rejilla cuando oyó llegar a casa a Peeta y Prim.

–¡Katniss, ya estás aquí! ¡Te he echado de menos!

–¡Hola, cariño! –dijo mirando a Peeta sobre la cabeza de Prim, a la cual abrazó con fuerza–. ¿Te lo has pasado bien con mamá?

–No ha estado mal –dijo Prim encogiéndose de hombros y volviéndose a mirar a su padre–. Pero estaba muy rara, como nerviosa. ¿Cómo fue la boda de Magde?

–¡La cosa más bonita que te puedas imaginar!

–¿Y el vestido, era bonito?

–¡Precioso!

–Katniss tiene fotos –anunció Peeta con una sonrisa–. Me imagino que te las enseñará luego. Prim olfateó el aire con hambrienta curiosidad y entonces vio las galletas en la mesa.

–¡Ah! ¿Son para nosotros?

–Eso es –asintió Katniss tratando de comportarse con toda normalidad, aunque no le resultase fácil.

Sobre todo con Peeta con la mirada clavada en ella, lo cual le estaba alterando el pulso. Él alzó las cejas al reparar en su sofocada cara.

–Prim quiere ir al centro a comer una pizza. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? –la invitó Peeta. La idea le parecía divina pero Katniss se obligó a decir que no. Había un momento para cada cosa. Prim acababa de pasar por una experiencia algo traumática y necesitaba tiempo para hablarlo con su padre. A solas.

–No puedo, Peeta. Ni siquiera he deshecho aún las maletas.

–¿Estás segura?

–Sí –dijo ella armándose de firmeza. Él la estudió unos instantes pensativamente y luego se volvió a su hija. –Chiquitina, ¿quieres...?

–Sí, papá –lo interrumpió ella en el tono de alguien que se sabía bien su guión–. Voy a subir a lavarme la cara y cambiarme. Peeta esperó a que Prim estuviera arriba en su habitación antes de acercarse a Katniss y quedarse contemplándola unos instantes más.

–Delly ha estado aquí –dijo él repentinamente.

–Sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes? –contestó ella con sorpresa.

–Por la gravilla del sendero. Parece que alguien ha corrido por ella. O puede que por que me mintió sobre la hora en que iba a dejar a Prim en casa de Octavia. Pero sobre todo por la expresión de tu cara cuando hemos entrado –contestó él en voz baja–. ¿Qué te ha dicho, Katniss?

–Nada.

–No pienso moverme de aquí hasta que me lo hayas dicho –insistió él.

¿Y qué más daba decirlo? ¿A quién estaba protegiendo con no hacerlo?

–Nada que no fuese verdad –dijo tragando saliva–. ¡Ya sé que no soy nada más que una niñera mal pagada! ¡Sé que solo soy parte de vuestras vidas porque siempre se puede contar conmigo! Porque soy una aburrida y rolliza solterona a la que le sobra el tiempo y que nunca tiene nada mejor que hacer.

Él movía la cabeza de arriba abajo, como entendiéndolo al fin.

–¿Eso es lo que te ha dicho?

Katniss se alejó de él y se detuvo junto a la ventana. Estaba mirando al jardín pero sin verlo realmente.

–Más o menos –contestó girándose entonces para encararse con Peeta–. De todas maneras es verdad, ¿no?

En la cara de Peeta no apareció expresión alguna. Seguía con la serena y firme mirada clavada en la cara de ella.

–No me insultes, Katniss –dijo lentamente–. No sin darme la oportunidad de responderte. Y no te puedo responder aquí y ahora.

Que era precisamente la razón de que ella quisiera marcharse. Abrió la boca para hablar pero no supo qué decir.

Ross aguzó la vista y observó los caídos y tensos hombros de Katniss. Asintió brevemente con la cabeza.

–Está bien, Katniss –suspiró–. Ya veo que quieres irte a tu casa.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Katniss no volvió a saber nada de Peeta hasta dos días después. Se dijo a sí misma que tampoco se lo esperaba. Que él estaría demasiado ocupado con su hija. Que él ya sabía que ella estaría de vuelta en el trabajo a la semana siguiente y que, por lo tanto, en aquellos dos días no la llamaría.

Y se estaba engañando a sí misma.

Sí había esperado que él diese señales de vida. Claro que sí. Había muchas cosas que se habían dejado sin decir y debían ser dichas. Se había quedado con la sensación de que había asuntos pendientes entre ellos y con una sensación de futuro incierto. El comportamiento de Peeta tanto antes como desde que fue a Irlanda la había desorientado y dejado perpleja, debatiéndose entre la esperanza y el desengaño.

Katniss pensó que podría enfrentarse a cualquier cosa que él le plantease. Ya había sufrido tantos golpes en la vida que tenía fe en su propia fuerza. Lo peor de todo era el no saber, porque su imaginación creaba todo tipo de situaciones en las que ella prefería ni pensar. Se sorprendió cuál sería la resolución que Peeta y Delly adoptarían tras esta nueva crisis, aunque la lógica le decía que el matrimonio de ellos dos había terminado casi con seguridad.

Pero Katniss necesitaba hechos, no silencio. Igual que un pez que se ha quedado atrapado en aguas poco profundas necesitaba que lo liberasen. Y Peeta era la única persona que podía nacerlo.

Y, ¿dónde se había metido?

A la segunda noche, cuando Katniss volvía a casa después de clase de francés, Peeta había aparcado el coche a la puerta de su casa y estaba allí esperándola como un detective privado de película.

Katniss reconoció el coche al doblar la esquina y, para cuando llegó a su altura, el corazón parecía estar latiéndole en los oídos. No supo si fingir que no había reparado en él o si acercarse a la ventanilla y saludarlo con un aire desenvuelto e indiferente.

Pero al final no tuvo ocasión de hacer ninguna de las dos cosas. Debía de haberla visto por el espejo retrovisor, porque para cuando ella llegó hasta el coche él ya había salido de él y estaba apoyando en el capó con una inusual chispa en los ojos azules. Algo que vio en su rostro la desorientó y la excitó y su corazón comenzó a latir aún más fuerte.

–¿Dónde te has estado escondiendo los últimos dos días, Peeta? Sus ojos azules la estudiaron reflexivamente.

–¿Te importa que te conteste cuando estemos dentro? No creo que sea el tipo de conversación que se puede tener a la puerta de casa.

–Si no tengo elección... Aquel comentario provocó una amarga sonrisa.

–Todo el mundo tiene elección, Katniss. Ahora mismo podrías entrar en tu casa, decirme que no quieres volver a verme nunca más y cerrarme la puerta en las narices y yo no intentaría disuadirte – dijo él antes de hacer una estudiada pausa–. Al menos si pensase que lo dices en serio.

Pero él la conocía demasiado bien, claro. Tanto como para saber que a ella jamás se le ocurriría cerrarle la puerta así a nadie. Y mucho menos a él.

Y aquel brillo de sus ojos empezaba a hacerla sentirse agitada.

–¿Dónde está Prim?

–Finnick ha accedido a quedarse con ella.

–¿Finnick, has dicho? ¿Don Organizado? ¿Desde cuando se dedica tu socio a cuidar niños?

–Desde que le dije que tenía algo que hacer urgentemente. ¿Dónde estabas? –dijo él sin sonreír. Metió la mano en el bolso y sacó las llaves.

–He salido–replicó sucintamente.

–Eso ya lo sé –dijo él–. Llevo toda la tarde llamándote. Algo muy parecido al enfado empezó a cobrar vida en el interior de Katniss.

–¿No me digas? –dijo en fingido tono de preocupación mientras metía la llave en la cerradura–. ¡Debe de haberte resultado aburridísimo!

–¿Dónde has estado? –insistió él entrando en el piso tras ella.

–He ido a clase de francés.

–Ah –dijo él mirándola a los ojos y con la boca torcida–, ¿todavía sigue detrás de ti el portero ese?

–No. Se va a casar con una argelina y a vivir a Marsella.

–Mala suerte.

–Ella lo encaró.

–¡No me vengas con sarcasmos, Peeta Mellark! –le advirtió ella–. Hoy ni lo intentes. No estoy de humor.

–¿No? –preguntó él en voz baja–. ¿Y entonces para qué estás de humor, Katniss?

–¡Para la verdad! –lo desafió ella.

–Ah, la verdad... –repitió él con una leve sonrisa–. Es un tema vasto y complejo. ¿Por dónde quieres que empiece?

–¿Qué tal si empiezas donde lo dejaste el otro día? –sugirió ella–. Cuando Prim desapareció. Cuando la conversación empezaba a ponerse interesante, tal y como él había dicho.

–Sí –dijo él pensativamente acercándose a la puerta del patio. Se quedó allí un momento, completamente quieto, contemplando las estrellas que comenzaban a

adornar el cielo color índigo. Cuando se volvió su expresión había cambiado y en su rostro solo se veía serenidad. Como si hubiese tomado ya una decisión sobre algo.

Regresó hasta donde estaba Katniss y se detuvo frente a ella. –Sabes, solo ha pasado una semana desde que te besé, Katniss –dijo lentamente–. Y creo que jamás un beso me ha hechizado así. Llevo una semana casi sin dormir.

–¡No tienes por qué decirme eso para hacer que me sienta mejor! Él continuó como si no lo hubiese oído.

–Me sentía culpable por dejar que ocurriese y me arrepentía de haberme detenido. Y cuando te fuiste a la boda de tu hermana no hacía más que preguntarme por qué demonios no había ido contigo.

A Katniss se le abrieron los ojos de sorpresa y satisfacción.

–¿En serio? –le preguntó–. ¿De verdad?

–Claro que sí. También me pasé los siguientes cuatro días torturándome pensando en lo que podría pasarte mientras estabas allí.

–¿Como qué? ¿Que me atropellase un tractor?

–No, que te enamorases de alguien –dijo él casi con indignación–. La gente hace cosas tontas en las bodas; se enamora. ¿Qué pasa si Katniss conoce a un empresario guapísimo que anda buscando a una mujer con el corazón de oro y la piel de seda? Alguien que sabe reconocer un tesoro cuando lo ve y que se enamora de ella locamente... ¿Y si Katniss se enamora también de él?

–Bueno, pues no pasó –dijo ella con la voz apagada. Él se permitió una pequeña sonrisa.

–No, ya lo sé. Al menos esta vez. Pero esto me ha hecho pensar en si estaba dispuesto a arriesgarme que eso ocurriera. Y no lo estaba. Decidí que ya era hora de tomar una decisión, por el bien de todos –relató él mientras miraba una foto de Magde vestida de novia–. ¿Te acuerdas que te conté que Prim parecía inquieta?

Katniss asintió tratando al mismo tiempo de asfixiar la esperanza que le nacía en el corazón.

–Bueno, mientras estabas fuera hablé con Prim y le dije que estaba pensando en pedirle el divorcio a su madre y le pregunté qué opinaba ella.

Katniss sintió una opresión en la garganta.

–¿Y? –Me dio una sorpresa al contestar que por qué había tardado tanto –repuso él con una triste sonrisa.

–¿No le importó?

–En parte sí –admitió él–. A una parte de su ser le gustaría que todos los padres y madres del mundo vivieran felices y juntos hasta el fin de sus días. Pero sabe que eso no es lo que va a pasar. También me dijo que no me va a dejar casarme con nadie que ella no apruebe. Hizo una pausa como si esperase un comentario de Katniss pero, como este no se produjo, continuó. –Así es que llamé a Delly a Australia enseguida y le dije que quizá deberíamos empezar a atar los cabos sueltos y comenzar el proceso de divorcio. Decidimos que sería un divorcio rápido, de común acuerdo. Ella no tenía absolutamente ningún problema con nada. Pero entonces es cuando Prim debió de mandar el fax...

–¿El que decía que estabas enamorado de mí? –preguntó Katniss sonrojándose exageradamente–. Delly me lo contó –añadió mirándolo a los ojos–. ¿Qué más decía?

Él se encogió de hombros. Parecía estar reflexionando.

–Prim lo escribió con toda la inocencia de una niña. Le decía a su madre que se alegraba de que yo hubiese encontrado a alguien que me quería y a quien yo quería. Y que me haces muy feliz – añadió él haciendo una pausa–. Cosa que es verdad. Me haces feliz. Siempre ha sido así.

Pero sus palabras la turbaron. Eran demasiado parecidas a sus fantasías y Katniss ya sabía lo suficiente de la vida para saber que los sueños de ese tipo no se hacían realidad. Trató de concentrarse en los hechos y no en los deseos y su boca comenzó a temblar.

–No sé por qué, por qué lo mandaría Prim...

–¿No lo sabes, Katniss? –preguntó él con ternura–. ¿Lo dices de verdad?

–No debería haberlo hecho –insistió ella obstinadamente.

–Es posible –admitió él con un candor que hizo que el desencanto entrase en el corazón de Katniss–. Pero lo hizo. Y Delly no pudo soportar la idea de que hubiese otra mujer en mi vida. Por eso tomó el avión y vino a Inglaterra. Katniss arrugó el ceño.

–¿Para evitarlo?

–Para intentarlo. La risa de Katniss sonó algo histérica.

–¿Aunque no hubiese nada a qué poner fin?

–¿Es que acaso no lo había?

–¡Claro que no! Nosotros no hemos hecho nada de lo que avergonzarnos.

–Puede que no, pero yo he tenido unos pensamientos un tanto pecaminosos –admitió él con un brillo risueño en los ojos–. ¿Tú no?

Ella no pensaba responder hasta que él hubiera contestado a un par de preguntas suyas.

–¿Qué... tipo de pensamientos?

–Pensamientos sobre todas las cosas que me apetecía hacerte...

Él dejó perderse su voz sugerentemente y sus ojos atraparon la mirada de Katniss de tal modo que no hubiera podido apartarla aunque hubiera querido. Y, además, no quería. Algo en el ambiente cambió y la tensión que había ido creciendo poco a poco estaba ya a punto de desbordarlos. Katniss sintió que el vello de los brazos se le erizaba. Algo estaba a punto de pasar entre ellos y ella sabía que debía recibirlo con los brazos abiertos. Porque era un caso de ahora o nunca...

Instintivamente entrecerró los ojos y le lanzó una mirada que jamás había usado antes. Era una mirada de provocación total.

–¿Qué tipo de cosas? –preguntó casi sin aliento. Él sonrió y sus ojos se oscurecieron en respuesta a la tácita invitación que le hacían los de Katniss.

–Pues esto, para empezar...

La tomó en sus brazos con una desenvoltura que podría haberse tomado por arrogancia pero ella leyó la ternura en su mirada. Y eso fue lo que hizo decidirse a Katniss. Porque la ternura no se puede fingir. La ternura era real.

–Esa es la razón de que haya mantenido la distancia en los dos últimos días –le explicó él–. He estado hablando con mis abogados, que han estado hablando con los abogados de Delly. Les he dado instrucciones de que empiecen las gestiones para divorciarme hoy –dijo recorriéndole la comisura de los labios con la yema del dedo–. Quería hacer las cosas en el orden debido, Katniss. Y quería que tú supieses exactamente en qué situación estabas.

–¿Y cuál es esa situación? –se atrevió a preguntar ella.

–Conmigo –dijo él simplemente–. A mi lado. Eso es todo.

A su lado. El lugar dónde siempre había deseado estar. Y tenía que ser verdad, porque Peeta jamás decía nada que no sintiese. Ella apoyó las manos en la sólida pared de su pecho como si quisiera asegurarse de que existía de verdad. Y sí, existía de verdad.

–¡Peeta! –exclamó con la voz entrecortada–. Peeta...

–Creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora mismo es besarte –murmuró él–. ¿No crees?

–S... sí, claro. Él bajó el rostro para reclamarla como suya con un lento beso que era un sello de auténtica posesión. El mundo se disolvió hasta que no quedó otra realidad que no fuese Peeta. Peeta tocándola, explorándola. Sus labios sobre su boca, su cara y su cuello, como si no pudiese cansarse de besarla. Y Katniss lo besó también, y le mordisqueó el lóbulo y su lengua jugueteó con las yemas de sus dedos. Igual que él estaba haciendo con ella.

Él la besó hasta que ella estuvo rendida y sin respiración. Recorrió los costados de su cuerpo con las manos como un escultor que estuviera modelando barro y sus dedos se deleitaban en sus curvas con un obvio placer.

–¿Te gusta? –susurró él.

–Más que eso. Estoy en la gloria –suspiró ella–. No puedo parar de pensar que me voy a despertar en cualquier momento.

Él la estrechó aún más fuerte entre sus brazos. Sus cuerpos se fundieron tanto que era natural que sus caderas se acomodasen en el duro hueco de su cuerpo. Él dejó escapar una risita al notar que ella temblaba.

–¿Estás asustada?

–Petrificada –admitió ella con sinceridad–. Pero es un sentimiento maravilloso, imposible de describir...

–No tienes que explicarlo, amor, yo también siento lo mismo –dijo él tomando su cara entre las manos–. Katniss. Mi dulce y bella Katniss. No se qué es mejor: tocarte o saborearte.

Ella tampoco lo sabía pero por suerte él era bien capaz de hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo. Sus párpados se cerraron y echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando él empezó a cubrirle el cuello de pequeños besos. Y de repente el pánico la invadió.

Había esperado veintiocho años a aquel momento y quería hacer las cosas bien. No iba a pensar en Delly o compararse con ninguna otra de las muchas mujeres con las que él debía de haber estado antes de casarse. Pero tampoco le gustaba la idea de ellos dos arrebujados torpemente en el sofá como dos adolescentes.

–Peeta...

–Dime, cariño –contestó él tras un momento.

–Aquí no. Él lo comprendió al instante. Una sonrisa le afloró a los labios y, súbitamente, se agachó para levantarla del suelo en sus brazos.

–¿Dónde está el dormitorio?

–¡Peeta! Por Dios, déjame en el suelo.

–¡No!

–¡Te vas a romper la espalda!

–Soy más fuerte de lo que tú te crees, cariño –se jactó él. Él había descubierto por un proceso de eliminación cuál era la puerta del dormitorio. –Me están dando ganas de tirar la puerta abajo de una patada como hacen en las películas de

vaqueros –murmuró él.

–¿Y por qué no lo haces?

–Ahora sé que te tengo en mi poder, Katniss. ¡Si no jamás se te hubiera ocurrido algo tan poco sensato como eso!

Él la abrió en vez de tirarla y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver la cama, que estaba avergonzantemente cubierta de animales de peluche.

–¿Tienes una cama individual? –murmuró–. ¡Vaya!

–¿Crees que no vamos a caber? –preguntó ella ansiosamente. Los ojos de él lanzaron chispas.

–No te preocupes por eso, cariño. Te aseguro que sí vamos a caber. Él apartó con cuidado todos los animales de peluche. Katniss se sonrojó cuando él la dejó en el

suelo y la tomó por la barbilla con dos dedos de modo que no pudiese escapar a su ardiente y comprensiva mirada.

–¿Todavía tienes miedo? –le preguntó. ¿Cómo iba a tenerlo con aquel hombre?

–No, ya no.

–¿Qué ha hecho que pierdas el miedo?

–Tú –contestó ella llanamente.

–Quiero hacer que esto sea maravilloso para ti, Katniss.

–¡Y así va a ser! –dijo ella, algo sorprendida.

–¿Te das cuenta de que hemos hecho casi todo tipo de cosas juntos? Hemos trabajado juntos, hemos ido juntos de vacaciones, casi hemos vivido juntos y hemos cuidado de una niña juntos. De hecho hemos hecho todo lo que una pareja hace, menos hacer el amor. Pero eso está a punto de cambiar –dijo él con una sonrisa y en un tono que a ella la hizo estremecerse–. ¿Quieres hacer el amor conmigo, Katniss?

–¡Sí, por favor! –dijo ella al instante.

Él rio y volvió a besarla. Ella vibraba de emoción mientras él le desabrochaba el vestido, conteniendo la respiración cuando él lo hizo caer de sus hombros. Gracias a Dios la boda de su hermana la había animado a comprarse algo de ropa interior nueva. Las hermosas prendas le habían dado una nueva seguridad en sí misma en lo que a su figura concernía. En aquel momento llevaba un conjunto en seda azul oscuro.

Pero aún así... Al fin y al cabo jamás había estado tan desnuda ante un hombre. Trató de cerrar los ojos por la vergüenza pero él no la dejó.

–Mírame, Katniss –le pidió–. Vamos, mírame.

Hechizada por su voz ella hizo lo que él le pedía, insoportablemente excitada por la forma en que la contemplaba.

–Eres una mujer preciosa, ¿sabes? Deliciosa como un melocotón maduro –dijo mientras le acariciaba la parte del seno que le sobresalía del sostén–. Con algo de albaricoque –dijo él suspirando–, y el más puro oro.

Se quitó la camiseta y la dejó caer al suelo. A esta le siguió el cinturón y estaba justo terminando con los vaqueros cuando una veloz mirada al rostro de Katniss hizo que la comprensión se hiciera presente en sus ojos.

–No te preocupes por ser tan tímida –susurró él llevándola a la cama y extendiendo el edredón sobre ambos–. Los hombres lo encuentran muy atrayente.

–¿Ah, sí?

–Sí, mucho.

–¿Y qué otras cosas encuentran tentadoras?

–Esto –contestó él agachando la cabeza para tomar un pezón en su boca a través del tejido de su sostén azul.

–Ahhh... –gimió ella.

El tiempo que él tardó en quitarle la ropa interior pareció una eternidad y, para cuando hubo terminado, Katniss tenía la impresión de que no había un solo centímetro de su piel que él no hubiese recorrido. Y aunque ella era una completa novata él le decía constantemente cosas hermosas que le daban valor para explorarlo a él.

Ella paseó las manos por los contornos de su cuerpo, descubriendo la firmeza de su trasero y la larga curva de su columna vertebral. Y enredó los dedos en el áspero vello que le cubría el pecho, acurrucándose su suave cuerpo junto a los firmes músculos de él.

–Amor mío... –gimió él para detenerla después agarrándola por las muñecas con cierta urgencia.

Peeta le dio tiempo para que se acostumbrase al peso de su cuerpo. Ella se sentía segura bajo él, y sus miembros se relajaron para acogerlo y darle la bienvenida. Sintió la insistente llamada del deseo con su melosa humedad y se abrió a él y su cuerpo aprendió instintivamente todo lo que él le enseñaba.

–¿Eres feliz amor mío?

–Si – respondió ella con voz temblorosa.

–Pues entonces besame.

Y ella hizo lo que le pedia gustosamente. Peeta empezó a masajearle el vientre y luego empezó a escalar hasta llegar a sus senos, donde se detuvo y exploro cada centímetro de piel a conciencia.

–Estas temblando. No tenemos que continuar si no quieres.

–Son temblores agradables –murmuro ella.

–¿Te sentirías mejor si te confieso que yo también estoy nervioso?

–¿Por qué ibas a estarlo?

–Quiero complacerte. Quiero que no lo tomemos con calma. Quiero que estés relajada y tan cómoda como sea posible. Si en algún momento estas a disgusto quiero que me lo digas inmediatamente. ¿Lo harás?

–Por supuesto.

–Eres muy importante para mi. Y una de las cosas que mas me gustan de ti es tu voz. Por favor, dime lo que quieres, lo que necesites, lo que deseas... –Dijo las ultimas palabras con la voz mas ronca y Katniss no pudo evitar estremecerse.

–Lo que deseo es que me hagas el amor Peeta.

–Eres una diosa –le dijo, liberándole el labio con el pulgar antes de alzarle la barbilla.

Peeta la miro abiertamente de la cabeza a los pies y otra vez hasta la cabeza para que no le quedara duda de su admiración.

–Cuando sea un anciano y ya no recuerde nada mas, seguiré recordando este momento. La primera vez que mis ojos vieron a un ángel de carne y hueso. Recordare tu cuerpo y tus ojos, tu preciosa cara y tus deliciosos pechos, tus curvas y esto. –Le rodeo el obligo con los dedos, antes de bajarlos hasta la línea donde empezaban sus rizos. –Recordare tu aroma, el tacto de tu piel y las sensaciones que tuve al hacerte el amor, pero sobre todo recordare la sensación de contemplar la autentica belleza, por dentro y por fuera. Porque eres hermosa, amada mía, en cuerpo y alma. Generosa en espíritu y en corazón. Nunca volveré a ver nada de este lado del cielo mas hermoso que tu.

Peeta la abrazo y la beso repetidamente con besos suaves que trataban de comunicarle sin palabras lo mucho que la amaba. Peeta le capturo un pecho con la boca mientras le acariciaba el otro con la mano. Eran perfectos. Perfectos en peso y tamaño, naturales y bonitos. Después de darle un suave lametón le succiono el pezón sintiendo como se endurecía en su boca.

Sujetándola por las caderas se apretó contra ella, deslizándose arriba y abajo, sabiendo que le gustaba tanto como a el. Katniss gimió y empezó a empujar hacia Peeta.

–Respira hondo, amor– Susurro el.

Mientras ella lo hacia Peeta la penetro un poco, Katniss cerro los ojos disfrutando de la sensación. Ahora que había tenido una pequeña muestra de lo que seria estar conectada a el, Katniss quería mas, mucho mas. Lo quería todo.

–Mirame a los ojos.– Cuando ella parpadeo y lo hizo, Peeta la miro profundamente–. Te lo doy todo. Mi cuerpo. Mi alma. Tómalos. Tómalo todo.

Siguieron mirándose fijamente mientras el la penetraba un poco mas empujando lentamente. Katniss abrió mucho los ojos y ahogo un grito cuando el se abrió camino en su interior. Peeta se detuvo inmediatamente, sujetándole la cadera con una mano para impedir que ninguno de los dos se moviera.

–Lo siento cariño– la consoló el acariciándole la cara– Esta ha sido la peor parte te lo prometo. ¿Estas bien?

–De maravilla– Le dijo Katniss con una sonrisa.

Y cuando sucedió fue tan fácil... Tan natural como respirar, aparte de la brevísima punzada que le recordó que todo era nuevo para ella.

Pero se sentía tan bien... Tan increíblemente bien. Como si hubiera nacido simplemente para poder hacer aquello con Peeta.

Y aquello otro... Y ... Katniss cerró los ojos a medida que las sensaciones iban apoderándose de ella. Todo lo que él le hizo lo hizo con la actitud de un explorador, de un descubridor. Sus dedos se deslizaban, fascinados, por los rincones secretos del cuerpo de Katniss como si para él también fuese la primera vez. Y aquella actitud la hizo relajarse aún más de manera que, cuando su cuerpo al fin comenzó a estremecerse con una serie de pequeños espasmos la sorpresa fue total.

Y para Peeta también.

Porque más tarde, bastante más tarde, cuando los dos yacían abrazados y él le acariciaba el sedoso y negro cabello que se extendía por la cama Peeta comentó:

–Eso no le ocurre normalmente a una mujer, sabes. No la primera vez, en cualquier caso.

–¿No?

–No. Katniss se acercó aún más a él y bostezó.

–Peeta...

–Sí –contestó él, somnoliento–. La respuesta es sí.

–¡Pero si no sabes lo que te iba a preguntar! –protestó ella.

–Sí lo sé. Ibas a preguntarme si lo has hecho bien, o algo así. A ella se le abrieron los ojos como platos.

–¿Es que puedes leer el pensamiento o qué?

–No –dijo él con una perezosa sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara–. Es solo instinto. Cuando estoy contigo confío en mi instinto. Se acostó sobre un costado y dejó que sus ojos vagasen por el rostro aún encendido de Katniss. Le apartó un húmedo mechón de pelo de la frente. –¿Por qué no habías hecho esto nunca? Ella sintió que la última de sus barreras caía.

–Por muchas razones –le contó lentamente mientras jugueteaba con su ombligo–. Los hombres me asustaban. Sabía tan poco de ellos... Había crecido en una casa en que solo había mujeres, mi padre murió demasiado pronto –dijo con la voz perdiéndose al acordarse–. Y todos los demás hombres del barrio en que crecí parecían pensar que las mujeres solo servían para una cosa.

Aquel había sido el principio de su aumento de peso, comprendió ahora. Un cuerpo poco atractivo la había protegido, había conseguido que los muchachos de ansiosos ojos la dejasen en paz.

–Más tarde ya estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de ser independiente –explicó encogiéndose de hombros, cosa que Peeta aprovechó para besarle ambos–. Nunca tuve en realidad tiempo para dedicárselo a los hombres. Hubo alguien, pero yo era muy joven...

No se había vuelto a acordar de Marvel en mucho tiempo.

–Entonces a él le hicieron una oferta de trabajo en Estados Unidos. Y, bueno, yo no podía ir...

–¿Por tu madre? –adivinó él. Ella asintió.

–Y por Magde. Ella todavía estaba en el colegio y no hubiera podido seguir yendo y ocuparse de mi madre. No podía dejarlas pero de ninguna manera podía llevarlas conmigo. Y tampoco hubiera sido justo hacerle cargar a Marvel con mi familia cuando era tan joven.

–¿Pero él y tú nunca...? Katniss rio al ver el gesto en su cara.

–A veces puedes ser bastante delicado, ¿no, Peeta? No, nunca... ¡Jamás! Magde y yo habíamos conocido demasiadas chicas cuyas vidas se habían ido al traste por no pensar en las consecuencias de acostarse con alguien. Si quieres que te diga la verdad, me aterrorizaba.

–Pues hoy no te has comportado como si estuvieras aterrorizada –dijo él con una voz aterciopelada.

–Esto es diferente.

Tenía la sensación de que había llevado toda la vida esperando a que ocurriese lo que había pasado aquella noche y se preguntó si él lo sabía.

–¿Peeta?

–¿Mmm? –¿Cuál era ese... acuerdo que tenías con Delly? El esbozó una sonrisa extraña.

–¿De verdad quieres hablar de eso ahora?

–No es que me apetezca, pero si no...

–Empiezas a imaginarte cosas peores.

–Eso es. Él le recorrió con un reflexivo dedo la curva de la cintura y Katniss se revolvió.

–¿Te gusta esto?

–¡No, nada! Dijo en tono sarcástico y él rio y entonces lanzó un suspiro. Aquella era una historia que no le gustaba contar.

–Cuando quedó claro que nuestro matrimonio estaba acabado, ninguno de los dos quería

renunciar a Prim. Delly pensó que, al ser el hombre, yo debería ser el que se fuese de la casa familiar pero yo no estaba dispuesto. Sabía que si Delly obtenía la custodia la educación de Prim quedaría casi totalmente en manos de au pairs –explicó con un gesto duro–. Y yo no iba a dejar que eso pasase.

–O sea que llegasteis a un acuerdo.

–Lo intentamos. Los tres vivíamos en la misma casa y Delly y yo nos comportábamos civilizadamente el uno con el otro por el bien de Prim. Eso era todo. Hicimos lo que pudimos dadas las circunstancias: creo que ahora se le llama copaternidad. Pero en realidad no va bien. Si la relación entre una pareja es tan amigable, no veo por qué tienen que llevar vidas separadas. –Peeta se detuvo, tomó un pesado mechón de negro cabello y se lo enrolló entre los dedos posesivamente. –Nuestro acuerdo era que si alguno de los dos conocía a otra persona en la que estuviera interesado llevaríamos la situación de una manera adulta. Hablaríamos y contemplaríamos las opciones, en vez de desaparecer de repente y sin avisar.

Él aún no había respondido a la pregunta que ella temía pero aún así debía formular.

–Y, ¿era un matrimonio... real?

–¿Te refieres a si aún había sexo? Katniss se sonrojó.

–Bueno, sí.

–No. No nos acostábamos.

–¿Te puedo preguntar desde cuándo? –se oyó la voz de Katniss muy bajito. Hubo una pausa.

–Desde hace ocho años –dijo Peeta–. ¿Te cuesta creerlo, cielo? –añadió al ver la expresión de incredulidad en el rostro de ella.

–Sé que no me mentirías, Peeta.

–Gracias.

–Pero...

–Crees que es imposible que un hombre viva sin el sexo tanto tiempo.

–Sí... ¡Eso es!

–Sin embargo tú te las has arreglado para hacerlo. Llevabas una vida satisfactoria, estabas ocupada y el sexo no tenía ningún papel en tu vida, ¿no? De hecho, tú nunca te has acostado con nadie en veintiocho años. Hasta ahora, claro... –murmuró él mirándola de un modo que la hizo estremecerse de placer.

–¡Eso es distinto! Él negó con la cabeza.

–No, en realidad no. Los hombres podemos canalizar las energías hacia otras cosas, igual que las mujeres. Yo tenía mi hija y mi trabajo en que centrarme. Créeme cuando te digo que jamás tuve aventurillas para aliviar la frustración sexual. ¡Y sigues poniéndote roja! –se burló él.

–¿Te sorprende?

–Contigo me sorprendo constantemente –admitió él. Ella estuvo tentada de, simplemente, deleitarse con su sonrisa. Pero también quería saber la historia completa.

–Así es que llevabais vidas separadas.

–Prácticamente.

–Pero no era una vida que te gustase.

–No, la verdad es que no –dijo él moviendo la cabeza–. Pero, como te he dicho, ese era el trato. Y las vidas de mucha gente se basan en un trato.

–¿Cuánto tiempo estabas dispuesto a vivir así?

–Hasta que Prim fuese lo suficientemente mayor para decidir con cuál de los dos quería vivir. Ese momento se acercaba cuando Delly fue a enamorarse de Gale. Lo vi venir todo. Creo que lo vi venir antes que Delly.

–¿Y no te importó? –preguntó Katniss con curiosidad.

–Desde un punto de vista sentimental, no. La gente que defiende su territorio porque sí no me inspira ningún respeto. El que yo no estuviera enamorado de Delly no significaba que la quisiera condenar a una vida sin amor. De hecho, tras la sorpresa inicial, me alegré de que se fuese. Por ella. Y mi vida se planteaba también más sencilla.

Hizo una pausa y le dirigió a Katniss una tierna mirada.

–Especialmente con tu ayuda. –Peeta se acerco y le dio un suave beso en los labios que Katniss le devolvió con una sonrisa–. Aunque también entendía que la desaparición de Delly podía dar al traste con todos mis planes. Sobre todo si decidía luchar por la custodia de Prim.

–¿Pero sin esa crisis y, teniendo la opción, estás convencido de que Prim hubiera preferido vivir contigo en vez de Delly?

–Sí, y no por arrogancia. Las cosas como son: Delly podía ser divertidísima, pero era inestable. Yo siempre fui, de los dos, el que se ocupó de los aspectos prácticos y mi relación con Prim era más estrecha que la de ellas dos. Pero la huida de Delly podría haberlo arruinado todo.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Katniss con los ojos clavados en él. La voz de Peeta tenía un inconfundible tono de rabia.

–Porque, incluso en estos avanzados tiempos, la madre a menudo gana la batalla por la custodia simplemente por ser la madre. Por eso decidí esperar sin hacer nada, porque cuanto más se alargase esta situación, y cuanto más acostumbrada estuviera Prim a ella... Bueno, los tribunales tienden a fallar a favor de la estabilidad. Si Prim era feliz conmigo hubiera parecido absurdo el arrancarla de su ambiente y enviarla a vivir con su madre a Australia, ¿no? Sobre todo si ella no quería ir.

Katniss asintió.

–O sea, que cuanto más tiempo hiciese que Delly se había ido, mejor.

–Exactamente. Ella se quedó reflexionando sobre todo lo que él le había contado. Y sobre lo que no le había contado...

–Es decir que, en todos esos años, ¿nunca tuviste una amante?

–No hasta ahora –contestó él en un tono suave. El corazón de Katniss iba a la carrera pero aún tenía que confesarle a Peeta sus más profundos temores porque, si los ocultaba en su interior, florecerían.

–Me podrías contestar a una pregunta más, ¿Peeta?

Él sonrió.

–Dime, corazón. Pregúntame lo que quieras y yo te contaré la verdad.

Ella le creía cuando decía aquello. Debía de ser la mujer más tonta del mundo, pero jamás dudaba de la palabra de Peeta. De su honradez y su integridad. Nunca.

–Si Prim no hubiera existido, ¿crees que nosotros dos habríamos acabado en la cama

igualmente?

A él pareció sorprenderle la pregunta.

–¡Si Prim no hubiera existido creo que esto habría pasado mucho antes! Porque mi matrimonio hubiera terminado hace años –le explicó recorriéndole la nariz con la yema del dedo–. Eso no es lo que pensaba que me ibas a preguntar. Creía que me ibas a preguntar si te amo.

–¡No! –exclamó ella negando con la cabeza–. Eso es algo que no se tiene que preguntar nunca. Es algo que el otro debe decir libremente –anunció orgullosamente.

–Porque sí te amo, ¿sabes?

Ella quedó con la vista fija en él, resistiéndose a creer a sus oídos por si lo que había creído escuchar resultaba ser una terrible equivocación.

Él debió de imaginarlo porque lo dijo de nuevo.

–Te amo, Katniss Everdeen. Más de lo que te puedes imaginar. Y me voy a dar el gran placer de demostrártelo.

–¿Por qué yo, Peeta? ¿Qué tengo de especial?

–Bueno, me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo –contestó él casi riendo–. Esa es la razón principal. Eres mi mejor amiga y te lo puedo contar todo. Y, como mujer, me vuelves loco...

–¡No puede ser!

–¿Qué te apuestas a que es verdad? –murmuró él comenzando a acariciarle el abdomen de un modo que debería ser relajante pero que tuvo exactamente el efecto opuesto en Katniss.–A lo largo de todos estos años te has ido metiendo en mi corazón, me has invadido el alma y te has quedado a vivir ahí, señorita Everdeen. Y la única diferencia que Prim ha supuesto para esta relación es que me ha permitido ver el amor y la comprensión que eres capaz de darle a una confusa niña. Tú le abriste el corazón cuando más lo necesitaba y por eso ella también te quiere –dijo antes de hacer una pausa y Katniss percibió la emoción que pesaba en su voz–. Gracias, amor mío.

–Ha sido un placer –repuso ella acariciándole la mejilla–. Te amo más de lo que soy capaz de explicar con palabras.

Él comenzó a besarla de nuevo. Eran besos dulces y ardientes, tan llenos de lealtad como de pasión. Besos que marcaban su unión, el lazo que existía entre ellos.

–¿A qué hora espera Finnick que vuelvas? –le preguntó Katniss casi sin aliento.

–A medianoche –contestó él con un gesto de desgana–. Pero también puedes venir conmigo a casa...

A Katniss le tentó mucho la idea pero la rechazó.

–Es demasiado pronto. Puede que parezca que Prim no tiene ningún problema con lo nuestro, pero creo que deberíamos darle tiempo para acostumbrarse. Prefiero no decirle nada hasta que esté preparada.

Se las arreglaron para mantener la relación en secreto durante un mes, hasta que un día Prim volvió temprano de sus clases de baile y los encontró en la cocina abrazados.

–¡Estupendo! –dijo con alegría– ¿Voy a ser dama de honor?


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

–Creo que voy a vomitar! –Katniss se volvió y dijo sonriendo

–¿Tan fea estoy? Magde negó con la cabeza.

–¡Ay! –se quejó–. ¡Recuérdame que no me mueva! Contempló entonces a su hermana llena de asombro. –Estás absolutamente impresionante, si quieres saberlo, Katniss. ¿Qué clase de dieta has hecho? Katniss se miró en el espejo y vio su nueva y delgada figura. Llevaba el vestido de seda color marfil que su madre había comprado hacía tantos años. Un vestido que ella nunca pensó que pudiera ponerse, y mucho menos el día de su boda.

–Bueno, no quiero felicitarme a mí misma...

–¡Sí, si quieres! –exclamó Magde con fraternal candor.

–Pero más o menos perdí interés en la comida. Desde que empecé a vivir con Peeta tuve menos tiempo para andar picoteando.

–¿Quieres decir que el sexo reemplazó a la comida? –preguntó Magde con descaro. Katniss se sonrojó.

–¡Tampoco hace falta que lo digas así!

–Pero es eso, ¿verdad?

Sí, era verdad. El mundo de Katniss había cambiado radicalmente. De eso se había ocupado Peeta. Se colocó la banda que le rodeaba la estrecha cintura.

–Me habría gustado que hubieras aceptado ser mi madrina de boda –gruñó–. ¿O es que te preocupaba que mi guapa hermana modelo acaparase la atención de los invitados y eclipsase a la novia?

–Ex modelo –la corrigió Magde inmediatamente–. Y no, no era eso. Cuando digo que nadie podría eclipsarte lo digo en serio, Katniss. Especialmente hoy. Estás preciosa y eres preciosa. Y no solo por fuera: ¡resplandeces como si llevaras un fuego dentro!

Magde hizo una pausa para secarse la frente con un pañuelo. –Y la razón por la cual me negué a ser tu madrina –continuó– es que ya sospechaba que estaba embarazada cuando me lo pediste. Y el instinto me decía que no iba a ser un embarazo fácil y me sentiría mal –dijo con un gesto de disgusto en la cara–. Y me siento mal de verdad. ¡Ayyyy! –se quejó rodeándose el talle con los brazos.

Katniss se acercó y le apartó a Magde el cabello de la cara como lo había hecho tantas veces cuando era niña y su madre estaba enferma.

–¿Te sientes mejor? –preguntó con dulzura.

–Mucho mejor.

–Thom debe de estar ilusionadísimo –murmuró Katniss.

–Ilusionadísimo es decir poco. ¡Prácticamente tuve que sujetarlo para que no saliese

inmediatamente y comprase toda la ropita de bebé en cinco kilómetros a la redonda! –exclamó con la cara inundada de ternura–. Aunque no me sorprende. La enfermedad que sufrió le ha hecho replantearse la vida. Hubo un momento en que creyó que no viviría para ver nacer a un hijo suyo. Y ahora lo verá –terminó en tono de satisfacción.

Katniss tomó un pañuelo de papel y se secó el rabillo del ojo.

–¡Calla! –sollozó–. Ya estoy bastante sensible hoy y me tengo que casar dentro de un minuto. Magde sonrió.

–¿Dónde está Prim?

–Quiso ir y esperarme con su padre en la iglesia.

–No muy tradicional –observó Magde. Pero Katniss ya había sido testigo de suficientes

acontecimientos importantes en esta vida, de muchas alegrías, dolores y pérdidas, como para hacerla encogerse de hombros ante esto.

–¿Y a quién le importan las tradiciones? –rio.

–¿Y como van las cosas con Delly ahora? –preguntó Magde cautelosamente.

Katniss se dio un pequeño y último tirón al vestido para ajustado. Incluso las cosas con Delly parecían haberse solucionado de una forma amigable. Al volver a Australia les había escrito a Peeta y a Katniss una larga carta disculpándose por el dolor que les había causado y por las cosas que le había dicho a Katniss. Había añadido también:

_Soy consciente de que no tengo excusa para comportarme como lo hice pero puede que un factor que contribuyese a ello era que acababa de quedarme embarazada de Gale. El doctor me explicó que los cambios hormonales grandes pueden hacer que una mujer se muestre más inestable emocionalmente._

Delly había terminado la carta con las siguientes palabras:

_Esta vez me he propuesto ser mejor madre. Soy muy, muy feliz y Gale también. Espero que vosotros también seáis felices._

«Es muy amable por su parte», había dicho Katniss con la cara iluminada mientras que Peeta le lanzaba una mirada de adoración. «Eres muy buena, cielo. Tal vez demasiado», había dicho él.

Habían acordado que cada año Prim tomaría el avión para pasar unas semanas en Australia con su madre durante las vacaciones de verano y que Delly vería a Prim en Inglaterra o en otros lugares de Europa cuando Gale estuviese de gira.

–¿Quieres que te ayude con la capa? –preguntó Magde–. Tenemos que estar en la iglesia en diez minutos. Y Thom está en el piso de abajo esperando a llevarte.

Katniss asintió y su hermana la ayudó a colocarse la capa con capucha sobre los hombros. Era diseño de Holly Lovelace y de la misma fina seda marfil que el vestido.

Como Holly había dicho, «No hay nada peor que una novia temblando de frío cuando la boda es en invierno».

–¿Estás lista? –preguntó Magde con ternura.

Las dos se miraron la una a la otra y se dieron cuenta de que estaban ante un momento clave en sus vidas. Las dos habían encontrado a sus almas gemelas, a los hombres a los que amarían hasta que la muerte los separase y puede que aún más tiempo. Pero pasase lo que pasase, aunque la geografía o la vida las mantuviese a distancia la una de la otra, los lazos que las unían no se romperían jamás.

–Estoy lista –afirmó Katniss abriendo los brazos–, pero necesito que me des un abrazo antes.

–¡Ten cuidado con el vestido! –dijo Magde casi sin aliento mientras abrazaba a su hermana mayor–. ¡Que no se te arrugue!

Katniss y Peeta habían hablado sobre si debían o no celebrar la boda en Irlanda, en la misma iglesia que Magde y Thom, de manera que el extenso clan de los Everdeen pudiera asistir. Pero al final dejaron que fuese Prim quien tomase la decisión y ella había preferido celebrarla en Hampstead, en la pequeña iglesia a la vuelta de la esquina de su casa a la que Peeta y Katniss habían empezado a llevarla casi todos los domingos.

¡Y la mayoría de los Everdeen fueron a la boda igualmente! Habían hecho una reserva de grupo en el avión y habían ido junto con Alan Bollier, el dueño del hotel en que Magde y Thom habían dado la fiesta de su boda. Como Cato, uno de los primos Everdeen, le había explicado a Katniss: «¿Qué creías? ¡No nos perderíamos una boda por nada del mundo!»

La iglesia estaba llena a rebosar. Cerca de la puerta, por si la niña empezaba a llorar, estaban Luke y Holly Goodwin con su hija Lucy.

Finnick Odair, el socio de Peeta, estaba en uno de los primeros bancos. Lo cual era una suerte porque así las mujeres presentes no tenían que estirar mucho el cuello para lanzarle sugerentes miradas.

Y Prim la esperaba a la puerta _de _la iglesia con su vestido color marfil de dama de honor, que era una adaptación en miniatura del de Katniss.

–¿Estás nerviosa? –susurró Katniss.

–Yo no. ¿Y tú?

–Un poco. ¡Pero me gusta!

Magde se sentó en su sitio al tiempo que Thom tomaba por el brazo a Katniss y ambos esperaban al fondo de la iglesia. Le habían pedido al organista que tocase una canción tradicional irlandés mientras avanzaban por el pasillo. Hubo mucho sollozo y mucho rebuscar pañuelos en los bolsos cuando la famosa música se dejó oír.

Entonces Cato Everdeen empezó a cantar y poco a poco todo el mundo se fue uniendo, cantando aquella letra tan llena de dolor y esperanza que te llegaba al corazón.

Las voces inundaban la iglesia cuando a Katniss la embargó la emoción al ver a Peeta volverse para contemplarla avanzando lentamente hacia él. Los ojos de él tenían un brillo acuoso, igual que los de ella. Llegó hasta él y se volvió hacia Prim para darle el manguito y el libro de plegarias justo en el instante en que las últimas hermosas y melancólicas palabras de la canción se apagaban.

Gracias a Dios que era un pasillo bastante corto, pensó Katniss. ¡Si hubieran tenido que cantar la segunda estrofa habrían acabado todos llorando sin consuelo!

La canción estaba dedicada especialmente a su madre, que había comprado aquel vestido que ya habían llevado tres mujeres. Se preguntó si Lizzie Goodwin lo llevaría algún día. Y Prim. Y la hija de Magde, si es que era una hija. Y puede que Peeta y ella tuvieran otra hija...

Sujetando fuerte la mano de Peeta mientras el cura se aclaraba la garganta, Katniss se preparó para hacer los votos de matrimonio.

Esa misma noche vestidos ya con la ropa que habían elegido para emprender su luna de miel –Un traje oscuro para Peeta y un vestido verde para Katniss–, viajaban en el coche con chofer que habían alquilado.

Cuando el vehículo se detuvo frente a un hotel el Praga Katniss se dio cuenta que era el mismo hotel en el que había estado con Peeta y Prim hacia poco mas de un año.

–Nuestro hotel –susurro ella al darse cuenta.

–Si. –El le beso el dorso de la mano antes de ayudarla a bajar del coche. Después de hacer el registro fueron al ascensor y luego levantándola del suelo, cruzo con ella el umbral del pent-house con ella en brazos. –¿Te gusta que hayamos venido aquí? Pensé que te apetecería que pasáramos unos días tranquilos, pero si prefieres podemos ir a Venecia o a Roma. Iremos donde tu quieras. –Dijo el dejándola en el suelo.

–Es perfecto. Me encanta que hayas pensado en este lugar.

Katniss le rodeo el cuello con los brazos. Un rato mas tarde Peeta se separo un poco de ella.

–Voy a subir el equipaje. ¿Tienes hambre?

Ella se echo a reír.

–Si me ponen algo delante me lo comeré.

–¿Por qué no vas a echar un vistazo a la cocina, a ver si encuentras algo tentador? En seguida me reuniré contigo.

–Lo único que podría tentarme– comento Katniss con una sonrisa traviesa– seria verte a ti sentado en la mesa de la cocina.

Sus sensuales palabras hicieron que Peeta recordara la ultima vez que habían estado juntos hacia un mes cuando Prim estaba en Australia, habían echo el amor varias veces en la cocina de su casa en Londres. Habían decidido no hacer el amor hasta el día de la boda para que fuera una noche aun mas especial. Con un gruñid ronco, subió el equipaje a toda prisa, como si alguien lo estuviera persiguiendo.

–En la cocina, Katniss comprobó que la despensa estaba totalmente equipada, igual que la nevera. Acababa de abrir una botella de vino y de preparar un plato con trozos de queso cuando Peeta regreso. Al entrar corriendo en la cocina, le pareció mucho mas joven, casi un niño con los ojos brillante y una expresión radiante.

–Tiene un aspecto delicioso. Gracias. –dijo, sentándose a su lado y echando una insinuante mirada hacia la mesa–. Aunque prefiero usar la cama las primeras veces.

Katniss se ruborizo.

–¿La boda ha sido tal como te imaginabas? –preguntó el, ansioso, mientras llenaba dos copas con vino.

–Mucho mejor, la ceremonia, la música, el vestido… casarnos en la pequeña iglesia ha sido increíble. Se siente una paz especial allí…

–Todavía no te he dado los regalos de boda. –Al tomarle la mano, Katniss le toco el anillo.

–Pensaba que los regalos eran los anillos.

–Hay mas cosas. –Peeta la llevo a la chimenea y se detuvo delante, saco una caja rectangular de terciopelo azul y se la tendió, ella la abrió cuidadosamente y descubrió en su interior un delicado collar con diminutos diamantes y zafiros ensartados en filigranas de oro blanco, el dije del collar era un corazón de diamante que estaba bordeado con zafiros diminutos que realzaban la figura. Peeta tomo el collar en sus manos y abrió el dije ante los atónitos ojos de Katniss, luego se lo tendió para que observara la foto que había en el interior de la joya.

–Somos nosotros– susurro Katniss, parpadeando sorprendida.

En la parte derecha del corazón había una foto de ella y de Peeta abrazados con una Prim sonriente en el medio, y en el lado izquierdo había una inscripción que decía SIEMPRE JUNTOS.

–Es hermoso Peeta…

–¿Te gusta? –Peeta sonaba inseguro– Quería darte algo muy personal para celebrar nuestra boda, las piedras son como la combinación de nuestros ojos.

–Me encanta. Gracias. – Katniss le cogió la mano y le dio un beso en la palma– Es un regalo precioso.

Katniss lo beso dándole las gracias una y otra vez por sus generosos regalos. Y allí permanecieron varios minutos, disfrutando del tacto del otro, con el pulso cada vez mas acelerado.

Sin dejar de besarla en ningún momento, Peeta la tomo en brazos y la llevo al dormitorio, en el piso de arriba. Una vez allí, la dejo en el suelo y le hizo dar varias vueltas, admirando el vuelo de la falda del vestido verde que giraba a su alrededor.

–Creo que te debo algo.

–¿Ah, si? – pregunto Katniss entre risas– ¿De que se trata?

El la abrazo desde atrás.

–Hacer el amor en nuestra noche de bodas– Le musito al oído.

El sugerente susurro la hizo estremecer.

Peeta le acaricio los brazos.

–¿Tienes frio?

–No. No es frio. Es excitación.

–Excelente. – Le echo el pelo a un lado y empezó a cubrirle el cuello de besos. – Para tu información, hace un mes que no le hago el amor a la mujer que amo. Me temo que me va a tomar toda la noche.

–¿Toda la noche? –repitió ella con voz ronca.

–Eso me temo. Y a lo mejor me ocupa también parte de la mañana.

Katniss empezó a derretirse entre sus brazos. Peeta siguió besándole el cuello y descendiendo hasta el hombro antes de apartarse.

–Mientras te preparas para acostarte, quiero que pienses en todas las maneras en las que voy a darte placer esta noche. –Le guiño un ojo, acariciándole el cuello de arriba hacia abajo con un dedo antes de soltarla.

Katniss saco sus cosas de la maleta y desapareció en el cuarto de baño. Cuando había ido a comprar lo que se iba a poner en su noche de bodas se había sentido insegura. ¿Qué podía comprar que el no huera visto ya?

En una diminuta tienda de Londres, encontró exactamente lo que buscaba. Un camisón largo de seda, muy escotado y de color naranja intenso como el de un atardecer. Lo que la acabo de decidir fue la espalda, adornada con cintas que se entrecruzaban, dejándosela al descubierto hasta niveles indecentes. Lo eligió sabiendo que a Peeta le encantaba desnudarla y por supuesto le encantaría deshacer las cintas. Le gustaba desarmarla en todos los sentidos.

Al abrir la puerta del baño se encontró a Peeta esperándola, el dormitorio estaba iluminado por la suave luz de las velas, olía a sándalo y podía escuchar una suave melodía.

El se acerco. Seguía llevando los pantalones y la camisa blanca, pero se la había desabrochado casi hasta la cintura, y se había quitado los zapatos y los calcetines. Le ofreció la mano y ella acepto, uniéndose a el en un abrazo.

–Eres exquisita– susurro, acariciándole la espalda con manos temblorosas de deseo. –Dime lo que deseas. La noche es tuya. Puedes ordenarme lo que quieras.

–No quiero ordenarte nada –respondió ella besándolo en los labios–. Solo quiero que me demuestres que me amas.

–Gracias por tu regalo.

–¿Mi regalo?

–Tu cuerpo. Seductoramente envuelto solo para mis ojos. Debes estar cansada.

–No me he dado cuenta.

–¿Como es eso posible?

–Porque en lo único que puedo pensar es en hacerte el amor.

–Yo igual. Llevo días sin pensar en nada mas. – Inspirando hondo, le acaricio los brazos de arriba hacia abajo– Soy el único hombre que te ha visto desnuda en toda tu gloria, y que conoce los sonidos que haces cuando el placer se apodera de ti. Tu cuerpo me reconoce Katniss. Conoce mi tacto. ¿Estas nerviosa?

–Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

–Nos lo tomaremos con calma, las actividades mas… vigorosas ya vendrán luego, cuando nuestros cuerpos hayan tenido tiempo de reconocerse.

Lentamente luego de desatar todas las cintas dejándole la espalda al descubierto la acaricio suavemente con las manos abiertas.

–Ardo de deseo por ti. Llevo días esperando para llevarte a la cama.

Agarrándola por los hombros, la volvió sin previo aviso, le quito el camisón, dejando caer los tirantes a lado y lado. Con la vista, Peeta siguió la caída de la prenda, hasta que quedo convertida en un charco de seda a sus pies. Katniss estaba desnuda ante el, con los brazos a los costados.

–Magnifica –murmuro el devorando cada centímetro de su piel.

Demasiada lentitud para ella, harta de ser el centro de atención acabo de desabrocharle los botones de la camisa y se la quito. Tras besarle el cuello le mordisqueo los pectorales antes de despojarlo de los pantalones. Pronto Peeta estaba tan desnudo como ella. Cogiéndola en brazos, la deposito sentada sobre la cama grande con dosel, una vez Katniss estuvo en el borde de la misma Peeta se arrodillo ante ella.

–Por donde empiezo? –preguntó con los ojos turbios de pasión, mientras le acariciaba el vientre y los muslos–. Dímelo.

Katniss inspiro hondo y negó con la cabeza

–¿Empiezo por aquí? –Peeta se inclino y le rozó los labios suavemente con la lengua.

–¿O por aquí? –Le acaricio los pechos antes de llevárselos a la boca, lamiéndolos y torturándolos con sus caricias. Cerrando los ojos Katniss contuvo la respiración.

–¿Preferirías que empezara por aquí? –Le persiguió el ombligo con un dedo antes de cubrirle el vientre a besos. Ella gimió y lo agarro con fuerza del pelo.

–Solo te quiero a ti.

–Entonces tómame.

Katniss lo beso y Peeta respondió disfrutando de su boca lánguidamente. Con infinita ternura Peeta uso las manos para acariciarla y excitarla con caricias expertas y apasionadas. Su boca se unió al sensual asalto, mordisqueando y succionando al ritmo de suspiros. Se sentía el corazón henchido de satisfacción al oír sus exclamaciones de placer y ver como se sacudía de un lado a otro por efecto de sus caricias. Cuando ella le acaricio la espalda y le apretó los glúteos con las manos Peeta la cubrió con su cuerpo.

-Mi amor, que hermosa eres.

–No me hagas esperar– Le dijo Katniss interrumpiéndolo con un beso.

–¿Me estas invitando a entrar en tu cuerpo?

–Si mi amor. Mi esposo.

–Mi ángel de ojos grises.

La lengua de Peeta se entrelazo con la de ella mientras sus cuerpos se convertían en uno, fundiéndose, ahogando sus suspiros en la boca del otro. Peeta fue despacio al principio, no tenia prisa, quería que esa experiencia durara para siempre mientras miraba los ojos llenos de amor de su esposa.

–Me encanta esa expresión– comento ella.

–¿Qué expresión?

–Los ojos cerrados, el cejo fruncido, los labios apretados… solo la tienes cuando estas a punto de… llegar.

El abrió los ojos y ella vio que le brillaban traviesos.

–¿Ah, si, señora Mellark?

–La echaba de menos. Es muy sexy.

Peeta incremento el ritmo de las embestidas, tomándola por sorpresa, Katniss gimió de placer y el enterró la cara en su cuello.

–Eres tan tentadora… Tu pelo… Tu piel… son irresistibles.

–Tu amor me hace hermosa.

–Pues déjame que te ame siempre.

Katniss arqueo la espalda.

–Si, ámame por favor.

Peeta acelero el ritmo besándole el cuello y succionándoselo con delicadeza. Katniss respondió agarrándolo con fuerza por las caderas, apretándolo contra su cuerpo.

–Abre los ojos– Jadeo Peeta moviéndose aun mas deprisa. Al hacerlo Katniss vio que los de su esposo la miraban con pasión, pero también con amor sincero.

–Te amo– Dijo Katniss antes de cerrar los ojos de nuevo cuando las sensaciones fueron demasiado intensas. Peeta volvió a fruncir las cejas pero esta vez logro mantener los ojos abiertos.

–Te amo– susurro el repitiendo las palabras con cada movimiento. Con cada roce de la piel sobre la piel hasta que ambos estuvieron quietos, satisfechos y juntos, siempre juntos.

**FIN**

* * *

**Quiero hacer un agradecimiento especial a todas las personas que se han molestado en dejarme un review y agregar los fics a favoritos, especialmente a Ivonette, que en todas mis historias me deja sus comentarios haciéndome saber lo que piensa de cada personaje, también a Katri Wishart que fue la primera de la que recibi reviews en las historias, también a Otaku seikatsu y Everllarkglee4ever :D**

**Gracias a todos los que han llegado hasta aca, déjenme su review para saber que les parecio la historia, nos leemos en otro Fic :D**

**X.X**


End file.
